Predestinados
by Manuh Black
Summary: Draco e Gina, de férias, são vítimas de um seqüestro e precisam se ajudar pra poderem fugir. De volta a Hogwarts, um galante intercambista rouba o coração da ruiva, mas ao mesmo tempo, Draco percebe que seus sentimentos por ela se transformam. E agora?
1. Em férias

Predestinados

Nota da Autora: Minha primeira fic (publicada), então tenham piedade de mim, vai...

Agradecimentos à minha mãe que me deixou ficar até de madrugada escrevendo isso aqui, e também à minha mãe que deu a idéia do seqüestro para que a fic saísse. Essa é uma D/G que eu gostei muito de escrever, espero que vocês também gostem de lê-la. Eu não vou dizer nada sobre a fic, podem ir lendo aí abaixo pra vocês saberem se vão gostar ou não... Beijos a todos! E boa leitura!

Cap. 1 – Em férias

Era uma manha ensolarada em Roma. Gina abriu os olhos olhou em volta e só então se lembrou que estava no quarto de um hotel cinco estrelas italiano. A família Weasley tinha decidido viajar para lá nas férias para comemorar o novo cargo do sr. Weasley (Ministro da Magia). Ela tomou banho, desceu e encontrou a família tomando café ao ar livre.

- Bom dia, família... – Disse ela bocejando.

- Bom dia, querida... por que demorou tanto para acordar?

- Acho que foi a viagem... – A família Weasley tinha chegado em Roma mais ou menos às 18:00 hs do dia anterior, e mesmo tendo dormido um pouquinho mal já estavam todos de pé.

- E o que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Rony.

- Bem, eu e sua mãe estávamos pensando em visitar os museus e essas obras...

- Mas pai, acho que nenhum de nós vai querer ir. – Falou Carlinhos.

- Sendo assim... acho que vocês podem ir aonde quiserem, mas estejam aqui às 17:30, porque nós vamos sair pra jantar.

Todos concordaram...

Depois do almoço, o sr. e a sra. Weasley foram ver as obras de arte, Percy ficou no hotel fazendo um relatório, Fred e Jorge foram procurar uma loja de brincadeiras e Gui, Carlinhos, Rony e Gina decidiram ir à uma sorveteria. Mas no caminho...

- Ei, esperem!

- O que foi, Gina?

- Olhem, uma tenda da Sorte!

- Ah não Gina, você não vai jogar dinheiro fora nisso não, né? Com certeza é uma daquelas trouxas que dizem "Trago a pessoa amada em 3 dias..."

- Eu vou sim! Vai que ela é uma vidente de verdade?

- Bom você é quem sabe... – Falou Gui.

Gina entrou na tenda, que era coberta por um pano amarelo e tinha muitas almofadas dentro, e também um cheiro agradável de incenso.

- Olá Gina...

- Ué, como sabe meu nome?

- Eu sou uma vidente, não sou? Sei que você estuda em Hogwarts...

- Você estudou lá?

- Não, mas meus 2 irmãos sim. Um é auror, e o outro, correspondente do Profeta Diário. O que você quer saber?

- Hum... quando eu vou encontrar meu amor.

A vidente pediu a palma da mão de Gina.

- Bom, eu vejo aqui que você sofreu muito... pois seu coração se prendeu a uma pessoa que não te amava, certo?

Gina concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas acredite, foi melhor pra você, pois se você se entregasse a ele, você não encontraria o verdadeiro amor de sua vida, que é o que virá agora. Vocês passarão por muitas dificuldades... Ele é loiro, de olhos claros, e vocês se completarão juntos, pois assim como você precisa dele, ele também precisa de você.

- E quando eu vou encontrá-lo?

- Ainda hoje você o verá.

- Quanto é?

- Pra você eu não cobrarei nada, querida... Boa sorte!

Gina saiu da tenda e viu que os irmãos já não estavam mais lá.

- _"Nossa, valeu, ninguém pra me esperar né... bem... acho que vou dar uma volta..."_

Ela andou então sem um rumo certo até chegar na Fontana de Trevi (a fonte das moedas, é essa né?), sentou-se lá e ficou pensando nas palavras da mulher.

- Você não vai jogar moeda hoje? – Disse uma voz assustando-a.

- Ai! Quem é você?

- Perdão se eu lhe assustei... meu nome é Nicolas Ricci, prazer.

- Virgínia Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina.

- Bonito nome...

- Obrigada.

Nicolas sorriu. _"Ele tem um sorriso lindo" _– pensou Gina. Ele era loiro, cabelos curtos, olhos muito verdes, alto, simpático, italiano. _"Combinação perfeita" _– pensou novamente.

- Você não parece ser daqui... de onde é?

- Inglaterra, minha família e eu estamos de férias.

- Puxa, que estanho! Na minha escola as férias vão de dezembro a fevereiro.

- Bem... a minha escola é meio... diferente...

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Hum... é... ahn... Hogwarts. – Arriscou ela.

- Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, é essa?

- Aham.

- Nossa, legal! Já li muito sobre lá, dizem que tem bons professores.

- Só alguns. – Disse ela se lembrando de Snape e Trenlawney – E onde você estuda?

- Escola de Magia de Roma. (N/A: cada vez eu me surpreendo mais com a minha criatividade... :P)

- Nunca ouvi falar...

- É uma escola muito recente, mas também muito boa.

- Legal...

Os dois passaram a tarde inteira conversando, deram umas voltas, até ela dar uma olhada no relógio e ver que já eram 17:20.

- Nossa, já, eu preciso ir!

- Mas tá cedo ainda!

- Mas é que o meu pai pediu pra eu estar no hotel às 17:30... você sabe onde eu posso encontrar um... um táxi?

Nicolas levou Gina até uma rua onde passavam muitos táxis, daí ele pediu o endereço dela e disse que iria escrever uma carta.

- Vai me responder, não vai?

- Claro!

- Então... ahn... tchau... – disse ele dando um beijo no rosto dela.

- Tchau...

Gina chegou no hotel correndo, e então no corredor ela acabou trombando com uma pessoa.

- Não olha por onde anda não? – Disse uma voz arrastada. (N/A: Voz arrastada... como é uma voz arrastada afinal? Como é essa droga de voz dele?)

- Aff, você! Não acredito! – Disse Gina olhando incrédula para o indivíduo loiro à sua frente.

- Weasley.

- Malfoy.

- Foram premiados de novo, é?

- Hauahauahu, boa tentativa Malfoy, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas agora já que o Cornudo caducou, **meu pai é o novo Ministro da Magia enquanto seu pai não passa de um reles Conselheiro**. Meu pai manda no seu pai agora. Meu pai ganha mais que o seu pai agora. Então eu acho bom você não vir mais com essas provocações sem sentido, sua... doninha quicante!

- Bleargh... agora vai por ai achando que tem classe, vai... não tem jeito, nasce pobre, morre pobre.

- Argh! Sua coisa loira desprezível! – gritou Gina arrancando uma mecha de cabelos dele.

- AAAAAAAIIIIIII! SUA MALUCAAAAAA! Agora que sua família tem dinheiro eles devia te internar num hospital pra pessoas com problemas cerebrais! – Falou ele esfregando a mão no lugar onde faltava uma mecha de cabelo - Sua...

Ela virou as costas e foi para o seu quarto, deixando Draco falando sozinho.

- Ruiva idiota!

Gina entrou no quarto já muito mal-humorada, eram 5:29 no despertador. Quando os meninos chegaram eram 5:35, 5:44 quando chegaram os gêmeos, e seus pais só chegaram às 6:03.

- Isso são horas? – Falou Carlinhos, e todos riram.

- Nós perdemos a hora, ficamos olhando as obras daqui... são muito bonitas, principalmente as trouxas! – Disse a sra. Weasley encantada.

Todos foram tomar banho (N/A: eles não ficaram todos no mesmo quarto, tá?) para depois irem a um famoso restaurante italiano.

- Então Gina, a vidente era de verdade?

- Sim, ela até sabia sobre Hogwarts!

- Nossa... – espantou-se ele.

Depois do jantar em que todos comeram muito bem, eles voltaram ao hotel e foram dormir. Na manhã seguinte, quando todos eles desceram para tomara café, Gina vê alguém em especial.

- Pai, os Malfoy estão de ferias aqui também, é?

Arthur acompanhou o olhar da filha e encontrou os três Malfoy tomando café da manhã.

- Acho que sim, querida...

Depois do café, Molly estava subindo quando encontrou Narcisa.

- Olá Narcisa!

- Oh Molly, querida! Estão de férias aqui também, é?

- Sim, estamos... e elas começaram a conversar. (N/A: Não estranhem a amizade das duas... é que no início Narcisa se tornou amiga de Molly por interesse, já que ela era a esposa do Ministro, mas com o passar do tempo elas se tornaram verdadeiras amigas.)

- Nós podemos sair e dar uma volta, você já viu as obras daqui?

- Ainda não tive tempo... nós chegamos ontem à tarde... mas podemos ir sim! Que tal depois do almoço?

- Por mim está ótimo!

Depois do almoço as duas foram até a recepção para que esta chamasse um táxi. Nisso, Gina e Draco vão falar com suas mães, que já estavam na frente do hotel.

- Mãe, onde você vai? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta... ai eu esqueci minha bolsa! Vamos buscá-la comigo, Molly? - E vocês dois esperem ai! – disseram as duas mães juntas.

Draco e Gina sentaram-se perto de uma fonte que ficava na entrada do hotel, o mais longe possível um do outro, quando de repente passam dois caras armados e seguram eles.

- Ai, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

- Isso aqui é um seqüestro, garota, e eu acho bom vocês ficarem quietinhos! – disse um deles.

Os seqüestradores jogaram os 2 no banco de trás do carro e saíram. Uns instantes depois, Molly e Narcisa descem.

- Onde está minha filha?

- Onde está o Draco também? Eles não estavam aqui?

- Eu vou perguntar para aquela senhora ali... – Com licença senhora, a senhora não viu dois garotos que estavam sentados aqui? Uma ruiva e um loiro, eles tem mais ou menos 16 anos...

- Oh! Então você é a mãe deles? Eles foram seqüestrados! Foi tudo muito rápido, eles estavam armados, não havia como impedir... – E nisso a mulher desabou no choro. – Pobrezinhos!

Molly não estava entendendo bem a notícia, tamanho o choque.

- Narcisa... eles foram... seqüestrados... pelos trouxas...

- O quê? Oh Merlin! Temos que avisar alguém, Lucius, Arthur, vamos!

As duas esposas subiram desesperadas, e por sorte encontraram Arthur e Lucius parados no corredor se encarando com olhares de fúria.

- Arthur!

- Lucius!

- Nossos filhos foram seqüestrados pelos trouxas! – disseram as duas em uníssono.

- O quê? – Espantou-se Arthur.

- Vamos, eles podem estar correndo risco de vida! Faça alguma coisa! – disse Molly.

- Hum... Arthur! Acione a polícia trouxa, eu chamo o Ministério! – ordenou Lucius.

- Sim, certo... mas vocês não viram nada? Não viram quem foi?

- Não! Vamos, chamem alguém! Não podemos ficar parados!


	2. De mãos e pés atados

Cap. 2 – De mãos e pés atados

Depois de um tempinho o carro parou e eles saíram. Ao redor havia uma paisagem que dizia que eles estavam num lugar muito isolado, e os seqüestradores ainda os seguravam.

- Seus filhos da pu..., acho bom me soltarem!

- Cala essa boca, Malfoy! Assim você só piora as coisas!

- Heheh... nós vamos soltar você sim, moleque, mas só se o seu pai pagar o resgate, ou seja, 500 mil euros pra cada um!

- Não temos tudo isso de euros! – falou Gina.

- Ah, não sei, paga em dólar, rublo, libra, real, qualquer coisa que tenha valor correspondente! Se vocês não tivessem tanta grana não tavam hospedados naquele hotel.

- E se não pagarem?

- Bem... daí eu vou resolver as coisas do meu jeito! - Disse Paolo (o seqüestrador) dando um tapinha na arma. – mas enquanto isso vocês vão cozinhar pra gente.

Havia uma casinha lá perto, eles entraram. Gina abriu a geladeira, só tinha macarrão e tomate, ou seja, eles foram fazer macarrão.

Draco abriu o armário, com cuidado porque ele já estava quase desmontando, pegou umas panelas e colocou em cima da pia.

- Como eles querem que eu cozinhe? Eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida! Isso é coisa desses Weasleys pobres, não minha!

- Em primeiro lugar, Malfoy, ninguém da minha família é pobre, em segundo, se você não sabe cozinhar problema seu! Coloca água nessas panelas ai.

Enfim, depois de umas confusões na minúscula cozinha, o macarrão ficou pronto, os caras comeram, e depois levaram eles para um lugar atrás da casa onde tinha umas caixas de frutas e um caminhão.

- Bem crianças... vocês vão viajar! Entrem aí!

Luigi (o outro seqüestrador) abriu uma espécie de baú enquanto Paolo jogava Gina e Draco lá dentro e trancava os dois.

Draco estava em cima de Gina, os rostos dos dois estavam tão próximos que se ele movesse o rosto um pouco pra direita ele a beijaria sem querer. Os dois ficaram mais ou menos 15 minutos só ouvindo a respiração um do outro (N/A: nossa, tá parecendo fic NC-17! Deixa eu dar um jeito nisso) até Gina falar.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que é pior... esse maldito seqüestro ou ter que ficar com você em cima de mim! Ai que droga...

- Não pense que eu tô gostando também, Weasley... é... o que é aquela coisa que eles ficam segurando?

- Que coisa?

- Aquela... coisa... comprida e dura (N/A: ui! Comprida e dura! Calma gente, não é nada disso...), parece um cano de metal. (ah tá...)

- Bem, meu pai disse que aquilo é uma arma, e que os trouxas usam aquilo pra... uhn... matar.

Draco ficou em silêncio por um instante, parecendo preocupado.

- Você acha que eles vão matar a gente?

- Espero que não...

Eles se manteram em silêncio durante toda a viagem, depois de um bom tempo ambos acabaram caindo no sono. Depois do caminhão parar, eles foram mais uma vez para uma casa podre e embolorada no meio do mato, onde ficaram trancados sob vigilância dos seqüestradores.

Enquanto isso, num lugar chamado Curitiba...

- Mione, filha, o jornal!

Mione foi até a sacada do hotel em Curitiba, onde estava hospedada com seus pais que estavam participando de um congresso odontológico. Havia uma coruja com um exemplar do "Profeta Diário" amarrado na pata, ela pagou a coruja, apanhou o jornal e deu uma olhada na primeira página.

Hermione ficou absolutamente chocada com a manchete.

"Pânico em Roma: Filhos dos casais Weasley e Malfoy são seqüestrados por trouxas em viagem de férias." Ela leu a reportagem inteira, releu, leu novamente, simplesmente não dava pra acreditar...

"_Gina e Malfoy seqüestrados? Mas como? Onde? Por quê?"_

Mione preocupou-se por Gina, claro, pois ela não ligava a mínima pro Malfoy, pensou em como devia estar sendo difícil pra família, pro Rony... Rony... Hermione era apaixonada por Rony desde o seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, mas ele não a notava!

- Será que o Harry sabe? Bem... acho que vou mandar o jornal pra ele...

Na Rua dos Alfeneiros...

Harry desceu e encontrou toda a família Dursley sentada no sofá (pobre sofá, já estava quase desmontando com toda aquela banha em cima dele) comendo uma deliciosa lasanha, e com os olhos grudados na TV, que exibia o noticiário da noite.

"_Oh gente que gosta de ver a desgraça alheia..."_ – pensou ele.

Ele estava pensando justamente em como os noticiários e as revistas, os jornais... se aproveitam dos dramas das pessoas pra ganhar dinheiro, quando um repórter magricela e barbudo apareceu dizendo:

- Estamos aqui direto de Roma dando notícia sobre o seqüestro que abalou estas duas famílias, Malfoy e Weasley...

"_O quê?"_

- Na tarde de ontem dois homens armados seqüestraram Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy, que foram vistos pela última vez aqui... – falou apontando a entrada do hotel, e seguindo-se uma entrevista com Molly e Narcisa (que sentia-se pouco à vontade por ser entrevistada por um repórter trouxa) e algumas testemunhas.

Harry estava boquiaberto.

- Hei, moleque, não é essa rolha de poço a mãe daquele seu amigo estranho? – Perguntou tio Válter com a boca cheia de lasanha.

- Estranho é esse filhote de orca que vocês chamam de filho... – retrucou Harry, muito mal-humorado. Nenhum dos Dursley respondeu com medo do padrinho de Harry. (N/A: Sim, porque eu ainda to no começo do OdF, então o Sirius ainda... ainda tá.)

Ele subiu e decidiu imediatamente escrever uma carta pra Mione.

Alguns dias depois... Em algum lugar perto de Veneto...

Era noite, Draco e Gina estavam trancados num quartinho muito frio, e com a noite a temperatura caía ainda mais. Eles estavam cada um de um lado, em silêncio, quando de repente Luigi entrou.

- E aí, moleques, quando os pais de vocês vão pagar o resgate? Eles já devem ter recebido o nosso recadinho...

- Meu pai não vai dar nem um nuque pra vocês!

- Malfoy, chega!

- Não gostei do seu tom comigo, seu loiro arrogante! Se você continuar assim eu meto uma bala na sua cabeça antes de seus pais me pagarem, ouviu?

Draco se calou, não sem antes lançar um olhar de ódio para o seqüestrador.

- Isso... assim que eu gosto, criança obediente...

E assim ele saiu e trancou a porta.

- Isso Malfoy, perfeito! Agora por sua culpa é capaz desse cara nos matar! Droga...

- Cala a boca! Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião! Cara idiota... quem ele pensa que é pra me chamar de criança hein?

- Hahahahah...

- Do que você tá rindo hein?

- Não interessa! Haushaueushaue... Draquinho... suhaeuahue...

- Aff, odeio que me chamem de Draquinho! Tá parecendo a Parkinson, aquela cara de buldogue... garota chata!

Passou-se um tempo, e nenhum dos dois parecia querer dormir. O relógio da cozinha marcava 2:15 da manhã, e nem Draco nem Gina estavam tão irritados um com o outro, pelo contrário, até conversavam de vez em quando. (é o sono que faz isso... heheheh)

- Será que dá pra arrombar essa porta? – perguntou um Draco levemente sonolento.

- Sei lá ué... tenta!

Draco então tentou derrubar a porta, mas por mais velha e embolorada que esta estivesse, não demonstrava sinais que iria cair... os seqüestradores perceberam o que Draco estava tentando fazer, e resolveram se divertir um pouco, empilhando os móveis do lado de fora.

Depois de inúmeras tentativas (e risadas dos seqüestradores) Draco estava suado e levemente vermelho, mais acordado, e óbvio, dolorido.

- Desisto.

Ele então tirou a camisa e deitou-se no chão, ofegando. Gina distraidamente começou a olhá-lo, Draco estava realmente mais bonito, ele não usava mais aquele cabelo lambido como antes, e também estava mais forte. O quadribol tinha mudado muito o corpo de Draco, ele estava agora com o corpo mais definido, os ombros mais largos, as pernas mais grossas...

"_Merlin... como ele pode ter ficado gostoso desse jeito? Oh, no que estou pensando? Acorda Gina... nossa... como ele tá diferente... bonito..."_

- Weasley?

- O que foi? – Disse Gina saindo do seu "transe".

- Nada, é que você tá tão... quieta.

- Uhn... é... você acha que vai dar pra gente sair daqui?

- Eu não vejo outra saída além dessa maldita porta... nem janela esse quarto tem...

- Droga...

- Ei... espere.

- O que foi?

- Vem aqui.

Gina se aproximou de Draco num dos cantos do quartinho, onde havia uma planta estranha crescendo.

- Conhece essa planta?

- Nem faço idéia de qual seja.

- Minha mãe tem uma estufa nos fundos de casa, onde tem várias ervas que eu nem sei qual são... mas eu me lembro que uma vez que ela me disse que essa aqui é uma espécie de erva do sono. – Disse ele apontando para a erva estranha com folhas serrilhadas, cada ramo com cinco folhas cada. – Essa folha aqui, a do topo, é a que faz efeito... uma folha, sonolência. Duas, sono. Três, sono profundo. Quatro, coma. Cinco, morte.

- Isso quer dizer que só temos o suficiente pra sonolência. Pros dois caras.

- Não se você me arrumar um copo de água gelada.

Gina bateu à porta.

- O que foi, garota?

- Senhor seqüestrador... – disse Gina fazendo uma pose um tanto sexy – será que o senhor poderia me arranjar um copo de água gelada?

Paolo foi até a geladeira pegar água, enquanto Draco observava Gina. Ele também não tinha se dado conta, mas ela tinha ficado bem mais bonita, seus cabelos estavam soltos e iam um pouco acima do meio das costas, e o vestido que ela estava usando destacava as suas curvas.

- Obrigada, senhor! – disse ela voltando para perto de Draco. – Pronto. O que você vai fazer com isso?

- Essas plantas são sensíveis a água – falou ele molhando as duas mudinhas. – Amanhã, nós não vamos ter dois, mas sim quatro pés dessa planta.

Na manhã seguinte...

- Acordem, moleques, estamos esperando o café!

Ambos acordaram, e lá estavam os quatro pés da erva do sono. Draco pegou as quatro folhas, e enquanto faziam a comida, ele pôs duas folhinhas em cada sanduíche.

- E agora? – perguntou Gina para Draco, enquanto os bandidos comiam.

- Espera eles comerem e... – Não deu outra... dois minutos depois os seqüestradores estavam caídos, babando na mesa, dormindo profundamente...

Draco chutou a porta, que dessa vez caiu na primeira tentativa. Os dois estavam livres. Agora, era só pegar o caminho certo!

Nota da Autora: E ai pessoas, taum gostando da fic? Eu sei q naum eh gdes coisa, mais ah... eu axei taum fofa q akabei me decidindo por postá-la! Desculpa se a amizade das mamães deles foi meia forçada mais... precisava de algum laço em comum entre eles...

Brigada pelas reviews quem mando, e quem num mando, naum custa nd fazer uma pessoa felix, MANDEM REVIEWS! Preciso saber o q vcs estaum axandu da fic tah?

Bjinhus e ateh o próximo capítulo!


	3. Efeitos de um seqüestro

Cap.3 – Efeitos de um seqüestro.

- E agora, pra onde eu vou?

- Brilhante idéia essa sua hein, Malfoy! Agora você não sabe pra onde ir, e se os caras acordarem e nos acharem nós estamos mortos!

- Cala essa boca! Eu não pedi pra você vir.

Gina deu uma olhada em volta e se decidiu por um lado.

- Aonde você vai?

- Não interessa!

Draco começou a seguir Gina.

- Sai daqui! Não quero você perto de mim.

- Pois saiba você que eu vou pra onde quiser, você querendo ou não.

Gina decidiu seguir a trilha que o caminhão tinha deixado no meio do mato, de galhos quebrados e várias folhas pelo chão. Até aí foi fácil... só complicou mesmo quando eles chegaram numa rodovia.

- Pronto, agora f! Pra que lado vamos?

- Decida você, não é você que sempre sabe tudo?

- Ah, cala essa boca Weasley!

- Cale a boca você seu garoto idiota!

- Não venha querer me dar ordens menina!

- Isso vale pra você também. Sai de perto de mim! - Gina dá um empurrão em Draco.

- Olha aqui sua menina idiota! - Draco levanta e puxa Gina para mais perto dele - sabe o que eu devia fazer? Eu devia jogar você na frente de um desses carros ae que passam correndo! Eu devia...

- Me matar né? Oh nossa tão típico de você...

- O que você disse? - ele a puxou mais pra perto.

- Hum nossa, um Malfoy querendo matar alguém, que surpreendente!

- Já mandei você calar essa boca!

- Ai que medo... me obriga!

- Pela 3ª vez Draco puxou Gina para mais perto e a beijou.

- Hum, por que fez isso? - Gina desceu a mão na cara de Draco.

- Ai! - disse ele pondo a mão no rosto - não precisava bater tão forte assim... eu fiz isso pra ver se você parava de falar... só não me obrigue a fazer de novo.

- _"Hum, até que não seria má idéia... ai Gina onde você tá com a cabeça?"_ - pensou.

- Experimenta e você leva outro tapa na cara!

- Não foi tão ruim assim... você que tá exagerando.

- Ah tá, coitado, você que pensa!

- Não parece... você tava muito feliz pro meu gosto... heheh.

- Ai como você é idiota!

Os 2 ficaram uns minutos lá, tinham até esquecido dos bandidos quando um carro parou na frente deles.

- Oi, estão perdidos?

- É, na verdade queremos ir para Roma, para que lado fica?

- Entrem aí, eu também estou indo para lá.

Como o carro estava cheio de coisas, os dois tiveram que dividir o banco da frente, fazendo um esforço enorme para manterem uma certa distância.

- Então, o que vocês estavam fazendo lá?

- Nós... hum... nos perdemos.

- Ah é? E vocês vêm da onde?

- Da Inglaterra.

- Eu presumo que estão de férias... eu também não sou daqui. Eu venho de... hum... Verona.

- De carro? Não é muito longe? - disse Gina.

- É... um pouco...

- Sabe, acho que conheço você...

- Você também não me é estranho. Qual seu nome?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... seu pai por acaso se chama Lucius?

- Aham.

- Ah, eu lembro de vocês sim... eu era Conselheiro do Ministro da Magia e auror também, antes eu trabalhava na Inglaterra, depois fui transferido.

- Não lembro de você.

- Faz uns... 15 anos mais ou menos. Deixa eu ver... você tem 16 agora?

- Tenho.

- Então... você tinha um ano... foi por aí mesmo... e essa garota, é sua namorada?

- Não.

- Muito bonita você... como se chama?

- Virgínia Weasley.

- Hum, eu lembro de você também! Eu era muito amigo do se pai, ele ainda trabalha com os trouxas?

- Não, agora é Ministro da Magia.

- Aqui não dá para saber nada de vocês... acho que seu pai nem lembra mais de mim.

Eles conversaram um pouco durante a viagem, o tal cara (que se chamava Jimmy) conhecia muito bem a família dos dois e contou algumas histórias de quando eles eram bebês... Mas só quando estavam chegando é que ele se lembrou de perguntar uma coisa.

- É... o que vocês estavam fazendo na beira da estrada nesse estado? Não acreditei muito na história do "se perdemos".

- A gente tava lá porque quis, sabe, a gente começou a namorar escondido, só que aí precisamos ir para um lugar bem longe para que ninguém nos encontrasse... – Disse Draco com seu tom costumeiro de ironia.

- Ai moço, desculpa, ele é grosso assim mesmo. – falou Gina sem graça.

- Não se preocupe, Gina, conheço seu amigo bem demais para esquecer dessa ironia que todo Malfoy tem no sangue...

- Bem, na verdade, nós fomos seqüestrados por dois trouxas, aí naquela hora nós tínhamos acabado de fugir.

- Hum...

Pouco tempo depois, Jimmy estacionou o carro na frente do hotel onde Draco e Gina estavam hospedados, e se dirigiu até a portaria do hotel com os dois, que estavam completamente sujos, rasgados, suados, com cara de que necessitavam urgentemente de um banho.

- Chame o sr. Weasley e o sr. Malfoy, sim? – falou ele para a recepcionista magrela do hotel. Em questão de instantes, Lucius e Arthur já se encontravam na recepção, ambos olhando estupefatos para seus filhos sãos e salvos e para o homem ao lado deles.

- GINA! FILHA! Que bom que você está a salvo! – gritou o sr. Weasley pouco se importando com o que as pessoas poderiam pensar. – Como você escapou, querida? Os seqüestradores te libertaram?

- Não, papai, nós fugimos!

Lucius apenas fez um gesto de cabeça para Draco indicando que ele deveria subir.

- Então... suba, filha! Sua mãe e seus irmãos ficarão contentíssmos em vê-la... e pelo que vejo você está querendo tomar um bom banho!

Gina riu e subiu as escadas pulando... como era bom estar fora de perigo...

Nisso, Weasley, Malfoy e Jimmy sentaram-se numas poltronas que estavam ali perto.

- E quem é o senhor? – perguntou Lucius.

- Meu nome é Jimmy Angels, ora, não lembram mais de mim?

- Angels... Jimmy Angels... Jimmy! Há quanto tempo! – Exclamou o senhor Weasley.

- Pois é...

- Nossa... e por onde andam seus irmãos?

- Estão aqui mesmo, na Itália... o Christopher é correspondente do Profeta Diário, e a Nina é vidente. (N/A: É, a vidente que a Gina encontrou aquele dia. Como o mundo é pequeno, não?)

- E você?

- Me transferiram, virei auror do Ministério Italiano. – Falou ele dando um olhar de esguelha para Lucius.

- Bem, e pressuponho que vai querer uma recompensa por tê-los encontrado... – Resmungou este.

- Não, nada disso, eu os encontrei por acaso. Os dois estavam na beira da estrada, todos sujos, eu achei que estavam perdidos. Eu estou viajando faz alguns dias, não fiquei sabendo desse seqüestro.

Nesse exato instante, uma coruja parda entrou com uma carta no bico, chamando a atenção de todos. Ela depositou a carta no colo de Arthur, abriu as asas e foi embora.

A carta dizia:

_Ministério Italiano_

_Departamento de Segurança Geral_

_Excelentíssimo Senhor Ministro Arthur Weasley,_

_Pedimos desculpas em nome do Ministério Italiano pelo seqüestro de sua filha._

_Gostaríamos de comunicar, por meio desta, que os autores de tal obra já foram encontrados, estranhamente, sob o forte efeito de uma erva do sono, e serão julgados e condenados pelos seus atos._

_O autor de tal crime, um senhor de nome Enzo Florenti, é um homem considerado um aborto, e assim não aceitando sua condição, resolveu vingar-se de todos os bruxos do mundo cometendo crimes milionários, como seqüestro. Este homem também está preso e irá ser julgado por seus crimes._

_Pedimos desculpas mais uma vez,_

_Maria Fasano, _

_Ministra de Segurança Geral_

_Sr. Luigi Ricci,_

_Ministro da Magia – Itália_

- É uma carta do Ministério Italiano... – Disse Arthur.

- O que diz? – Perguntou Lucius.

- Explicações sobre o seqüestro... – Ele mostrou a carta a Lucius e Jimmy, se despediu do último, prometendo manter contato e subiu até o seu apartamento.

- E então, onde está Gina? – Perguntou ele para a esposa.

- Tomando banho... Ai Arthur, mal acredito que nossa filhinha está de volta! Graças a Merlin...

- Oh, olhe isto. – Disse ele entregando a carta para a esposa.

- Pai! – Falou Gui entrando no quarto com um papel nas mãos. – Chegou agora.

Era mais uma carta com o timbre do Ministério Italiano.

- Merlin, o que será dessa vez...

_Excelentíssimo Senhor Ministro Arthur Weasley_

_Convidamos o senhor e a sua família para um jantar na sede do Ministério Italiano no dia de amanhã, às 21:30._

_Um carro do Ministério irá buscá-los, pedimos ao senhor que confirme a sua presença._

_Cordialmente, _

_Sr. Luigi Ricci,_

_Ministro da Magia – Itália_

- Um jantar, Molly. Vamos?

- Por mim tudo bem, querido. E as crianças?

- Depois falamos com elas...

Molly então resolveu descer para pensar um pouco, ao chegar na área próxima a piscina ela encontra suma amiga Narcisa fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Oh, Molly, querida! Como estou feliz!

- Nana, amiga! Não é ótimo estarmos com nossos filhos de volta? O que mais eu posso querer? Mas... que expressão triste era aquela no seu rosto?

As duas se sentaram numa mesa à beira da piscina.

- Ai Molly... sabe... eu fiquei completamente feliz de ter o Draco de volta, mas... acho que... não sei, a reação do Lucius foi tão estranha...

- Qual reação?

- Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra desde que o Draco chegou. E quando ele estava seqüestrado o Lucius falava tanto... não sei o que está acontecendo...

- Hum...

- Ai... estou tão preocupada... mas bem, vocês vão ao baile?

- Do Ministério?

- Sim...

- Iremos, com certeza! E nos encontraremos lá...

Nana e Molly conversaram mais um pouco, quando a última subiu para o seu apartamento, todos os filhos estavam ansiosos para o jantar...

- Mamãe, eu preciso de um vestido! – Pediu Gina.

- Claro filhinha, amanhã bem cedo sairemos para comprá-lo! E vocês, rapazes, quero todos muito bem alinhados.

- Pode deixar, mamãe! – Falou Carlinhos.

Nota da Autora: E aí... taum gostando? Esse capítulo foi complicado pra terminar... ushauehushauh... e esse baile vai pegar fogo hein... (Por que será?) Mandem reviews com as sugestões de vcs! Please gente, vai... eh rapidinhu... eu to ficando meio desanimada...

Bem, dears, eh isso... Bjinhus!


	4. Encontros e desencontros

Nota da Autora: Gente... uhn... - sem saber onde enfiar a cara – alguém deve ter sentido minha falta aqui! Eu não abandonei a fic não! – ouvindo gritos de "MERDA!" - Pessoas... desculpa... eu sumi por três motivinhos citados abaixo:

Primeiro, bloqueio. Eu tentava, tentava, tentava fazer esse capítulo mas não saía nada...

Segundo, entristecimento causado por falta de uma coisa chamada REVIEW. Gente... é sério... eu to começando a achar que a fic não tá agradando vocês! Acho que eu não vou consegui escreve os próximos capítulos achando isso... Right?

Terceiro, e mais importante, essa semana que passou foi a do meu baile de formatura. E a gente teve que fazer tudo. Ou seja, arrumar o salão, fazer os arranjos, ir atrás da comida... comprar umas lembrancinhas... foi um rolo só, e não deu tempo pra escrever o capítulo! Mas agora eu tô aqui, são dez pras duas da madrugada e eu tô com o capítulo prontinho! Perdoem qualquer erro aí, é que eu escrevi o cap. de anteontem pra ontem... e eu não tenho beta. Por falar nisso, alguém quer ser minha beta? Alguém indica um? Ah... que N/A gigante... é só isso... podem ler! Beijos!

Cap.4 – Encontros e desencontros

_No Baile do Ministério..._

O baile estava um tédio total.

"_Nah..."_ – Gina bocejava no meio do salão do baile – _"mas que chatice esse baile... não tem ninguém pra eu conversar, tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo esses papos chatooOOoOos..." _– pensou ela e bocejou novamente, enquanto escutava três conselheiros velhos comentarem monotonamente sobre a alta do galeão. Talvez o único piadista da festa fosse o senhor Luigi Ricci, o Ministro italiano. Naquele momento ele contava ao senhor e senhora Weasley e a Narcisa uma divertida história sobre sua primeira ida a praia.

- "...e aí, o caranguejo mordeu meu dedo e eu sai urrando e gritando feito um louco enquanto a Anna tentava tirá-lo de mim..."

"_Ah... eu vou morrer se continuar parada. Acho que vou lá fora..."_

Gina foi até o esplendoroso jardim e se sentou em um dos bancos brancos de madeira, de onde dava pra observar a lua cheia, que naquela noite estava excepcionalmente grande e brilhante. Talvez por isso, fascinada pela magia da lua, ela não notou um par de mãos se aproximando do seu rosto e tapando seus olhos.

- Aiiiii! Quem é você?

- Adivinha...

- Nick! – ele tirou as mãos dos olhos dela – o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu sou filho do Ministro ué!

- É sério?

- Eu não te falei?

- Não! Ai que bom ter alguém pra conversar enquanto esse baile chato não acaba...

- Ah, isso é porque você não tem que vir a todos esses bailes chatos e ficar perto dessas pessoas chatas que só falam desses assuntos chatos... é tedioso... Meu pai não é bem visto por esses velhos resmungões, sabe, eles preferem alguém que seja entediante como eles, não um cara que ri até da coruja que entrega correspondência.

- Ui, tadinho de você!

- Pelo menos hoje eu estou com uma ótima companhia. Ah, quer uma bebida?

- Aham...

- Eu vou lá dentro pegar...

Enquanto Nicolas sumia no salão, Gina voltava a observar a lua. Mas dessa vez foi outra pessoa que a surpreendeu.

- E aí Weasley, tá feliz? Aposto que você nunca viu tanta comida assim né? Nem em Hogwarts! Já pegou um pouco pra levar pra casa?

- Malfoy, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que minha família agora ganha mais que a sua? Será que a água oxigenada corroeu seu cérebro?

- Água o quê?

- É uma coisa que os trouxas usam pra _clarear _o cabelo... Mas acho que no seu caso você usou demais! – Disse ela lembrando-se da água oxigenada que tinha na casa da Mione.

- Pois fique sabendo que meu cabelo é muito melhor que essa coisa sebosa que você tem na cabeça, ouviu?

- Hunf! Vai lá com o seu paizinho comensal vai... Já mataram quantos esse ano? Quinze? Vinte?

- Cala a boca!

- Por quê? É verdade! Vai dizer que agora você anda fazendo caridade pra obras trouxas? Qualé, Malfoy... tá no seu sangue!

- Cale a boca Weasley!

- Por que eu o faria?

- Porque eu sou superior a você, e eu tô mandando!

- Me obriga!

- Ah, vá a merda garota! – Malfoy virou-se para ir embora, e instantaneamente deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes fulminando-o.

- Ricci.

- Malfoy.

Ambos ficaram se encarando num completo silêncio.

- Posso saber o que você disse pra Gina? – Disse Nicolas em tom ameaçador.

- Ah não Ricci, você nunca foi muito convencional pra um cara de sangue puro, mas se envolver com uma Weasley? Isso já é demais! Não vou ficar aqui batendo boca com vocês... vocês combinam...

- Ah não Malfoy, eu estou mandando você pedir desculpas pra ela! – Ameaçou novamente ele segurando Draco pelo braço.

- Ah, outro pra bancar o protetor da pobre... – Draco simplesmente não conseguia deixar de chamá-la assim.

- Mais rica que você, Malfoy. Por quê? Você não aceita?

- Ricci, meu assunto é com ela. Se você gostou dessa cabelo de fogo que tem uma penca de irmãos e vivia passando fome, problema seu. Mas por favor não defenda ela, é patético! Cara, isso em dá enjôo sabia?

- Retire o que disse Malfoy!

- Não vou fazer isso só porque você tá mandando!

- Ah é? Então tá. – Nicolas deu um belo soco no nariz de Draco, e este revidou do mesmo modo. Ambos começaram a brigar, a se espancar mesmo, quando finalmente Gina percebeu a gravidade da coisa e saiu desesperada para chamar alguém.

Quando Gina, Luigi, Lucius e mais um bando de curiosos (incluindo os gêmeos) chegaram no local, Nicolas estava por cima de Draco, batendo nele de mão aberta mesmo, socando, xingando, quando ele viu que Gina havia voltado disse para Draco:

- Pede desculpa pra ela!

- Não peço!

- Pede logo, ou não vai ter medibruxo que coloque esse seu nariz no lugar certo! Pede desculpa! Ou eu termino de estourar essa sua cara agora mesmo! Anda logo!

- Tá... tá... desculpa...

- Eu falei que o Malfoy ia perder a briga! Me deve dez galeões! – Disse Fred triunfante.

- Merda! – Resmungou Jorge.

Depois disso o italiano finalmente saiu de cima do loiro aguado, o primeiro estava com o nariz sangrando e cuspindo sangue, os braços com as marcas das unhas de Draco, completamente despenteado e suado, e ainda muito furioso. O segundo, puto da vida por ter levado a pior na briga, estava com um olho roxo, a boca cortada, o nariz sangrando e levemente fora do lugar, a camisa rasgada e a cabeça dolorida, e ainda um corte feio na testa.

- Nicolas, meu filho! – exclamou uma mulher alta e loira, muito bonita por sinal – o que deu em você, querido? Por que fez isso?

- Já pensou em dar educação pro seu filho Anna? Ele parecia um selvagem lutando.

- Nicolas não bate em ninguém sem um bom motivo, Lucius. E pelo que sei, o Draco puxou muito do pai: Arrogante e nojento. E ainda filho de Comensal. – Anna, que era auror e tinha sido amiga de Narcisa em Beauxbatons, não fazia questão de esconder de ninguém o desprezo que sentia pelo marido da amiga.

- Não fale do que não sabe, Anna...

- Do que não sei? Como assim eu não sei? Eu sou auror, Lucius, eu sei de tudo que acontece nesse departamento... ao redor do mundo... e sei muito bem quem você é. Você não presta... você serve... serve a _Ele..._

- Se você não fecha essa boca eu vou ter que fazer isso pra você! – Gritou Lucius dando um tapa na cara de Anna – não é porque você é mulher que pode ficar dizendo mentiras sobre mim...

- Ai! Mentira! Mentira é o que você conta! com essa sua falsa imagem de pai de família... você nem sabe o que é isso! Você destruiu a minha!

- ANNA, CHEGA! – Gritou seu marido (o Ministro) silenciando a esposa, que ainda abraçava o filho e estava com os olhos prestes a transbordar.

- Vamos embora Luigi...

- Querida, o baile! Eu não posso ir embora do baile...

- Que baile? O baile acabou... acabou...

Anna dirigiu-se à porta de saída, andando mais na frente do marido e do filho, quando ouviu uma voz chamá-la:

- Anninha...

- Nana! – Exclamou ela ao reconhecer a dona da voz. – Nana, eu... me desculpe...

- Eu sei, Anninha, eu sei o quanto você odeia o Lucius... e eu não vou te culpar por isso. Sinto muito que os nossos filhos tenham se encontrado e vivido uma situação tão desagradável.

- Nana... eu nem pensei na hora... nem lembrei de você, do Luigi, dos meninos, de qualquer um... pra mim era só eu e aquele nojento do Malfoy. Eu queria matá-lo! Queria que ele sentisse a mesma dor que eu senti quando ele e a corja dele mataram meus pais! – E dizendo isso desabou em lágrimas.

- Anninha...

- Nana...

E dizendo isso as duas se abraçaram num abraço amigo, que não davam a muito tempo.

- Narcisa, eu... sinto muito pelo ocorrido. – Luigi despertou as duas.

- O que é isso, Luigi... eu... eu não vou culpar nenhum de vocês. Pra mim não aconteceu anda de mais.

- Bem... então... tchau...

- Tchau...

- Tchau amiga! Vem visitar a gente!

- Venho sim Anninha... pode deixar...

E com essas palavras elas despediram-se.

- Narcisa. – Uma voz fria como o gelo espantou a esposa.

- Lu-Lucius... eu...

- Sua traidora! – Falou Lucius visivelmente enfurecido dando um tapa no rosto da esposa, deixando a marca de cada um de seus dedos na face dela. – falando com aquela gente! Me traindo! – Outro tapa – Sua vagabunda...

- Lucius! Pare! Por favor! – Os dois estavam sozinhos no meio do salão de baile, a maioria das pessoas já haviam ido embora, e as restantes estavam no jardim. Um cenário perfeito...

- Outro tapa, mais violento – Você não presta nem pra apanhar... fraca... não sei porque me casei com você...

- Eu digo o mesmo! – Gritou Narcisa espantada com a própria ousadia.

- O que disse? O que disse? – Mais um tapa, dessa vez para derrubá-la no chão. – Você está maluca! Me desafiar desse jeito! Eu só não te mato porque preciso de você...

Narcisa chorava compulsivamente.

- Perdão... Perdão...

Alheio a tudo, Draco, todo ensangüentado e imóvel, assistia a cena da outra porta.

_(já que a droga do fanfiction não aceita os meus asteriscos... vai isso...)_

- Meu Merlin, o que foi aquilo? – Dizia a ainda espantada sra. Weasley.

- Mãe, você viu como a nossa Gininha é importante? Dois caras brigando por causa dela!

- Carlinhos! Isso não é brincadeira... dois rapazes brigando... que coisa horrível...

- Eu achei muito bom ver aquele metido do Malfoy apanhando, mãe! Oh Gina... quem é aquele cara que espancou o Malfoy? Ele bate bem!

- Huahuaua... ai Rony... eu conheci ele um dia desses, na cidade! Ele é filho do Ministro...

- Ele gostou de você!

- Ai claro que não... ele é só meu amigo.

- Amigo? Aham... sei... bater no Malfoy daquele jeito só pra ele pedir desculpas pra você! Nem o Harry faria isso! Você ganhou um fan, Gininha! – Falou Gui.

- Ai... vamos embora? Papai?

- Vamos, filha... a limousine do Ministério deve estar lá na frente nos esperando. É melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu nessa noite, pessoal... vamos andando...

_(já que a droga do fanfiction não aceita os meus asteriscos... vai isso...)_

_Na manhã seguinte..._

- Pai?

- Sim Jorge?

- Os Malfoy foram embora?

- Bem, eu acho que sim... e no lugar deles eu faria o mesmo. Aliás, era isso que eu queria dizer: Hoje mesmo estamos voltando pra Londres.

- Ah, pai! – Exclamou Gina insatisfeitíssima.

- Pai, a gente tinha planejado ficar mais uma semana! – Falou um Gui não menos insatisfeito.

- Sua mãe e eu concordamos, e o Percy também. (N/A: Só pra dizer que ele fez alguma coisa nessa fic além do tal relatório! Esse cara não serve par nada!) Essa viagem nos trouxe exatamente o que não viemos procurar: confusão. O encontro com os Malfoy, o seqüestro da Gina, a briga de ontem... vai ser melhor se voltarmos logo. E além disso, vocês têm dois amigos chamados Harry e Hermione que devem estar loucos para encontrar vocês antes de voltar à escola.

- Hum... temos outra escolha? – Resmungou Fred.

- Ahn... NÃO.

- Então tudo bem, pai, mãe, vocês venceram. Nossas férias acabam de terminar.

- Mas antes... que tal um batismo na piscina? – Disse Jorge olhando tentadoramente em direção a piscina olímpica do hotel, que estava ali ao lado deles. – Gina...

- Uhn... Ah não. AH NÃO! – Gritou ela enquanto Jorge e Rony a pegavam pelos braços e pernas e a levavam para a borda da piscina. – EU TÔ COMENDOOOOOOO!

- UM!

- Ai não meninos! Não façam isso comigo pleasEeEEeEEeee!

- Ai Gininha... sentimos muito! DOIS! – Gritaram eles enquanto o hotel inteiro olhava os três irmãos fazendo o maior escândalo na hora da do café

- Ai maninhoooooooooos! Eu faço o que vocês quiserem, mais por favor não me joguem nessa piscina! Vaii... me soltem!

- NADA FEITO! TRÊS! – Disseram os dois juntos jogando a caçula com tudo na piscina e ainda por cima molhando uns casais que tomavam café bem à beira da piscina.

- Ah Rony! Você vai ver!

- Por que eu? O Fred te jogou também!

- É, mais você é mais novo, e portanto, mais fácil de ser jogado na piscina! Olha lá! – Gritou Gina empurrando Rony na piscina, que estava segurando Carlinhos, ou seja, os dois acabaram caindo gostosamente na água. E assim a família aproveitou o último dia no hotel, esbanjando gargalhadas, nem parecendo os Weasley da noite anterior... Em especial, uma certa ruivinha, que iria sentir falta daquele momento feliz em muitas horas que viveria no ano escolar que estava por vir.


	5. Mais do que famílias diferentes

Nota da Autora: Oiee pessoas! Depois de enfrentar aqui na minha city inúmeras coisas que não me deixavam escrever decentemente esse cap, ele finalmente chego! Ebaaaaa! Obrigada a todo mundo que deixo reviews, brigada MESMO! Ah! Eu queria saber se vocês axam lgl o Nick ir pra Hogwarts ou não... e sobre a história infantil que vai ser citada ai na frente, ela foi adaptada para o mundo bruxo! Eu vo explica mais pra frente... e se vocês axaram que o Draco fico muito gay, foi mal, mais é que eu queria mostra que ele não é um cara sem coracaum, ele é um coitado que tá cansado do crápula nojento do Lucius... sessaum de pancadaria na família Malfoy acabo por enquanto! Hummm... é sohh! Brigada também a minha nova beta Dark Angel Malfoy... e FELIZZzZzz NATAL pra vocês! E já que a gente só vai se encontra depois... um 2006 perfeito pra todo mundooo! Beijoooos e boa leitura!

Nota da Beta(a intrometida!): Oie galera! Tudo bom com vcs? Vim me apresentar, sou a Dark Angel Malfoy, vou betar essa fic, eh a minha primeira ., mais vou tentar! Agradeço a Emanoella por ter me deixado betar a fic!Brigadaaaaaa! Espero q vcs realmente gostem desse capitulo, tah show! Deixem reviews pra gente, bem pra autora neh! Bem hj eh soh apresentação mesmo, depois eu me intrometo mais!

hauAHUahuAHu...Beijossss e boa leitura!

Cap.5 – Mais do que famílias diferentes

- Finalmente em casa! – Exclamou a sra. Weasley largando as malas num canto qualquer.

O calendário na parede da cozinha mostrava que eles ainda estavam do dia 23 de julho, ou seja, se não fossem os incidentes na viagem, ainda teriam mais uma semana pra passar em Roma. Mas como o sr. Weasley já havia decidido voltar, e também por ele ser o Ministro e ter certas coisas a resolver, seis irmãos Weasley estavam na Toca a contragosto.

- Mãe?

- Sim, Roninho querido?

- Já que a gente não vai viaja mais, eu posso chamar o Harry e a Mione pra terminar de passar as férias aqui em casa?

- Claro! E acho bom você já ir escrevendo a carta agora mesmo.

Rony subiu ao seu quarto, que estava muito melhor e mais bonito, obviamente, com as paredes forradas por pôsteres do Chudley Cannons. Deixou as malas num canto qualquer e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro.

_Harry, _

_Acabamos de voltar de viagem. Foi ótimo, mesmo tendo encontrado a doninha albina lá, porque ele acabou levando uma tremenda surra do filho do Ministro. Bem, eu conto tudo depois, porque todo mundo aqui pediu pra eu chamar você logo pra passar as férias em casa... você tem tido notícias da Mione? Chama ela pra vir também... se você souber onde ela está..._

_Rony._

"_Mione..." – _Rony lembrou-se da amiga. Rony começara a sentir algo mais que amizade por ela desde o 4º ano. Mas... pra que se iludir, não é mesmo? Mione nunca gostaria dele... ele não tinha nada do que se orgulhar, nunca tirava boas notas, não fazia coisas que chamavam a atenção dela... não era famoso como o Harry... também por isso ele tinha ficado furioso com o amigo durante o torneio. _"Mione..."_

Nisso Gina bateu na porta, arrancando-o de seus devaneios.

- Rony?

- Ahn?

- Vamos jogar quadribol!

- Ah... nem quero...

Gina deu uma espiada no bilhete que ele ainda não havia mandado. – Hummm... isso por acaso não é saudades de uma pessoinha chamada Mione, é?

- Uhn? Por que Mione? – Falou Rony dando uma de sonso.

- Nah, Ronald, a mim você não engana! Você acha que eu não percebi seus olhares pra cima da minha amiga? Aliás... todo mundo já deve ter percebido!

- Qualé, Gina, eu não gosto dela!

- Ah, sou eu que gosto então!

- Gina... não vai contar pra ela, vai?

- Deveria, quem sabe assim vocês se entendessem de uma vez!

- Ow Gina!

- Não vou falar não... hehehe. Vamos jogar?

- Vamos. – falou Rony pegando a vassoura no armário. – Eu escolho um time!

_(mudando o foco da fic...)_

Depois de ter chegado na mansão, os Malfoy estavam jantando. A refeição foi silenciosa, e logo depois de acabar de comer Narcisa se retirou da mesa, deixando Lucius e Draco sozinhos.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Lucius ao ver Draco observando-o atentamente.

- Por que você bateu na minha mãe? – Falou Draco num tom de voz ríspido.

- Não interessa! E você não use esse tom de voz pra falar comigo!

- Uso sim! – Berrou Draco e foi se levantando da mesa, porém Lucius segurou seu braço.

- Como é?

Draco permaneceu calado, sentindo seu sangue gelar.

- Olha aqui seu moleque, já tá na hora de você aprende de uma vez que aqui nessa casa você está sujeito ao que eu quero! E eu quero que você cale a boca e me obedeça! – Lucius estava visivelmente furioso, pegou Draco pelo pescoço e o arremessou sobre a mesa do jantar. - Gostou moleque? Porque isso não é nem o começo... – ele pegou a varinha e começou a jogar o filho contra a parede. Draco gemia controlando-se para não gritar de dor, as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto sinalizando dor, raiva, vergonha... Depois de uns 10 minutos, que para Draco mais pareceram 10 anos, Lucius finalmente parou. Guardou a varinha, olhou para o jovem machucado aos seus pés como se nada tivesse acontecido e saiu.

_(sinalizando asteriscos)_

- Draco? – Disse Narcisa abrindo uma fresta da porta do quarto do filho e vendo uma sombra na cama.

- Mãe? – Respondeu Draco numa voz fraca. Narcisa entrou no quarto e encontrou o filho encolhido na cama, sem camisa, com as costas todas ensangüentadas, os braços arranhados, despenteado, suado, ofegando... os olhos cinzentos com uma leve tonalidade vermelha, o rosto cortado e cuspindo sangue.

- Draco! Ai meu filho, por Merlin, por que isso?

- Eu... sei lá mãe... fiz alguma coisa errada que eu não consigo lembrar o que foi... quem sabe não tenha sido nascer? – falou ele praticamente cuspindo as palavras, amargo e irônico.

- Não fala assim, Draco... você não nasceu à toa... você tem sua mãe...

- Então me diz pra que eu nasci mãe? Pra apanhar? Desde que eu me entendo por gente eu apanho! Nem amigos de verdade eu tinha até o 4º ano... e você também não se importava tanto comigo mas... havia dias em que o meu _pai_ – irônico – não estava de mau humor... Eu sou filho de um Comensal... aquela Weasley tem razão mãe... eu sou filho de um Comensal... é esse sangue maldito que corre nas minhas veias... Eu sou o que ela diz mãe...

- Eu... eu vou pegar o frasco da poção... – Disse Narcisa, voltando logo com uma poção incolor e um pote com algodão.

- Eu vou cuidar de você filho... não precisa chorar mais...

Com os cortes devidamente fechados, e ainda sem camisa, Draco deitou no colo da mãe e a olhou com os olhos ainda entristecidos e cinzentos-avermelhados.

- Mãe... mãe me conta uma história?

Narcisa espantou-se ao ver o filho de 17 anos agindo como se tivesse 5... mas ela compreendeu que naquele momento o que Draco mais queria era voltar a ser uma criança, sem ter que se preocupar com nada... sempre protegido... Ele queria não ter mais que ser o que seu pai queria... não queria mais ser responsável pela própria vida... Tudo o que ele mais queria era esquecer tudo aquilo... esquecer sua vida...

- Uhn... claro filho... qual delas você quer?

- Me conta a... do Peter Pan!

- Tá... "Era uma vez..."

Realmente a cena poderia ser estranha, um cara de 17 anos deitado no colo da mãe ouvindo uma história infantil... mais naquele momento nada poderia ter deixado Draco mais feliz... Pela primeira vez na vida ele se sentiu amado.

_(Voltando à família Weasley...)_

Já haviam se passado três dias desde a carta que Rony mandara a Harry, e este e Mione já estavam entre os Weasley. Na mesa do café da manhã todos conversavam animadamente quando uma coruja amarelada entrou voando pela janela trazendo no bico uma carta com o timbre do Ministério Italiano, depositando-a no colo de Harry.

- Mas até aqui? Isso é perseguição! – Resmungou Jorge.

Harry abriu a carta e foi lendo-a em voz alta. Ela dizia:

_Prezado Sr. Harry Potter_

_Temos o prazer de comunicar que o senhor foi escolhido para um intercâmbio cultural entre a Escola de Magia de Roma e a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Iremos levá-lo até a escola, caso o senhor aceite, onde o intercâmbio durará até o Natal._

_Caso aceite o convite, pedimos sua assinatura no formulário abaixo e a de um maior responsável._

_Cordialmente,_

_Sofia Fenice, _

_Diretora_

- Ai Merlin! – Exclamou Mione pra lá de empolgada.

- Ai Harry... você vai né? – Disse Gina.

- Hum... – Resmungou um Harry meio em dúvida se queria mesmo ficar longe de Gina até o Natal.

- Harry! Você tem que ir! Não é todo dia que isso acontece com uma pessoa! – Falou Rony tão excitado como se ele tivesse sido o escolhido.

- Harry querido! Aqui está a pena. Pode assinar!

- Uhn... e quem é o maior responsável que vai assinar por mim?

- Pode deixar, Harry, eu assino. – falou o sr. Weasley. – Nunca imaginei que eles iriam escolher logo você para esse intercâmbio!

- Como assim Arthur? Você sabia?

- Ora Molly... o Luigi falou comigo sobre isso durante o baile, e eu disse que ele devia mandar uma carta para o Dumbledore! Pelo jeito o professor gostou da idéia... – Falou o sr. Weasley assinando o papel.

- Bom... então... – Harry tomou a pena nas mãos e também assinou o papel, que a coruja imediatamente prendeu em seu bico, abriu as asas e saiu voando pela mesma janela por onde entrara.

_À tarde..._

Rony, Harry, Gina, Mione, Gui, Carlinhos e os gêmeos estavam sentados no enorme jardim que ficava atrás da Toca, conversando, cantando, brincando uns com os outros... Gina tinha acabado de falar com Mione pra que ela fosse se declarar para Rony quando Harry a chamou para um lugar mais isolado de onde eles estavam.

- Hum... o que você quer Harry?

- Sabe Gina... eu... precisava falar com você...

- Sim? – Gina sentia um clima estranho no ar.

- Bem... eu não sei se foi certo aceitar esse intercâmbio.

Gina respirou um pouco mais aliviada. _"Ufa, então ele só queria falar do intercâmbio! Mas então pra que me chamar aqui longe de todo mundo?"_

- Por quê?

- Bem... eu não quero... não quero ficar longe de você...

- Por que de mim? – perguntou ela se fingindo de desentendida.

- Ora Gina... você sabe... você gosta de mim e eu gosto de você!

- Uhn... Harry... _"Como é difícil ser sincera sem machucar um amigo..."_ Harry... eu realmente gostei de você...

- Como assim "gostei"?

- É... bem.. já faz tempo Harry... você nunca olhou pra mim naquela época! Como eu ia adivinhar que você ia gostar de mim agora?

- Gina... Gina...

- Harry.. ouça, eu... não quero magoar você... eu sou sua amiga...

"_Amiga"_ – Pensou Harry – _"Amiga. Que bela forma de dar um pé na bunda de um cara. Amiga..."_

- Harry...

- Isso é brincadeira não é Gina?

- Harry...

Sem consegui raciocinar direito, nem que fosse para medir as conseqüências dos seus atos, Harry puxou Gina violentamente pra mais perto de si e tentou beijá-la a força, porém ela num instinto de defesa deu um belo tapa na cara dele.

- Awwwwwwwwwwww Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Ai Harry! Desculpa! Eu não sei o que deu em mim, sei lá, foi meio que reflexo de defesa, sabe? Ai Merlin...

- Não se preocupe não Gina... eu tô bem...

- Harry! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Mione, que assim como todos os outros tinham ouvido o grito dele.

- Ahn... não foi nada Mione! É que... é que pousou uma mosca no Harry e eu fui tentar matar ela, e eu bati com força no rosto dele! Mas foi sem querer!

- Tá... por que vocês tão aqui excluídos? Fiquem lá com a gente!

Os dois foram se juntar à rodinha de amigos, Harry muito frustrado e Gina envolta num turbilhão de pensamentos... E num determinado momento uma coruja branca e muito bela chegou trazendo uma carta no bico, dessa vez para Gina.

- Ministério Italiano também Gininha? – Perguntou Carlinhos em tom de gozação.

- Ministério não, Italiano sim. A carta é de lá.

- Deixa eu adivinhar! A carta é daquele cara que bateu no Malfoy. Como é o nome dele?

- Nicolas, Rony... Nicolas...

- Ah é! Nicolas! Nick, não é? O seu fã!

- Ai pára Rony!

- Hieheiehieheihei, pro cara te mandar uma carta da Itália até aqui é porque ele gostou de você!

- Ah...

- Fã da Gina? Que história é essa de fã da Gina? – Perguntou Harry para que apenas Rony ouvisse.

- Ah é! Eu não te contei! É que esse cara, ele bateu no Malfoy lá...

Gina lia a carta silenciosamente.

_Gi,_

_Lembra de mim? Bem... espero que por aí esteja tudo bem... por aqui não aconteceu mais nada de interessante desde que você foi embora. Bem... eu tenho uma novidade! O que é? Surpresa heheheheh... eu conto em breve..._

_Bom, essa carta, que tá mais pra ser chamada de bilhete, era só pra te falar dessa surpresa.. bom... logo logo nos falamos mais._

_Beijos, _

_Nick._


	6. Surpresas, brigas e detenções

Nota da Autora: Oie pessoas! E aí? Como está o ano novo? Aqui tá tudo bem... heheh... Nah... brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mesmooooooo pra quem dexo review! Lou Malfoy, Helo, Princesa Chi, PiuPotter, Rema, TheBlueMemory, Miaka... Bati meu recorde com o último capítulo! Ebaaa! Espero que vocês gostem desse também... é onde começa a action entre Draco e Gina. Considerando o tamanho do capítulo é bem pokinho, mas é só o início de tudo né? Os encontros entre os dois vão ficar mais frequentes... Uh... Já sabem né? DEIXEM REVIEWS! Reviews senaum eu emburro! Ah... respondendo uma perguntinha:

**Princesa Chi**: COMO já deu pra percebe, a fic é D/G sim... você vai ver mais pro final do cap. que eles finalmente vão começa a se encontra... uahuahua se kiseh eu te empresto o Nick! Heheh... bom... é só isso! Beijins!

PS: brigada a minha beta intrometida e kelida ki sugeriu o nome do capitulo... eeee!

Nota da Beta Intrometida:Oie povo!Tudo bom com vcs?E a virada de ano foi boa?Curtiram muito? Mais agora vamos fala desse capitulozinho aqui! Ta super fofo, lindooooooo de viver! Tah ótimo, tem um pouquinhooooooooo de D/G action, mais jah dah pra ter um gostinho!haUAHuahUAHuau...Essa nossa autora eh mto malvada! Flando nisso, tenho q pedir desculpa tanto pra autora como pra vcs leitores e leitoras por ter atrasado a postagem desse capítulo, mais eh q eu tava viajando!Desculpa mesmo! Vo tentar entregar o outro mais rápido, assim q a nossa Amada Autora me entregar o Cap.7 eu jah Beto ele! Bem eh isso, divirtam-se lendo a fic e deixem REVIEWS por favor!Beijão! E até o próximo capítulo.

Cap.6 – Surpresas, brigas e detenções

Os dias na Toca (que por fora continuava com a mesma aparência torta, mas por dentro provavelmente tinha agora mais quartos que a Mansão Malfoy) foram se passando animadamente, Ron e Mione trocavam olhares o tempo todo, mas a conversa entre os dois não passava do típico "Oi-oi-tudo bem? -tudo e você? -também..." ou "E aí vamos jogar quadribol? -Rony você sabe que eu não gosto disso!". Tudo indo contra os planos de Gina que tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis unir o casal. Harry ainda tentava se aproximar de Gina com segundas intenções, mas o tapa que ele tinha levado (N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkk... apanho da Ginaaaaaaaaa! Kkkkkkkkkkk!) fazia seu instinto alertá-lo a todo instante de que ele tinha que ser mais cauteloso.

Aliás, Gina já tinha ouvido toda sorte de brincadeiras a respeito do suposto fã, Nick, desde a carta que ele havia mandado.

- Ai Mioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Falou Gina se jogando na cama – qual será a surpresa que o Nick tem pra mim?

- Ow Gi... calma! Daqui a pouco você vai ter um treco! E larga essa carta, porque daqui a pouco ela vai ficar toda suada da sua mão e vai estragar toda!

- Ihhhh é mesmo! Ai miga... se esse moleque queria me deixar curiosa ele conseguiu!

- Heieiehiheiehe... mas olha... não estamos perto de nenhuma data especial! Só o início do ano letivo, mas... porque alguém comemoraria isso?

- Ai ow... esse italiano vai me deixar louca!

- Huahuahuahuauahaua...

- Mione?

- Ahn... – Fez ela pra sinalizar que estava ouvindo.

- Por que você não fica com o Ron?

- Vou fingir que você não perguntou isso!

- Mas por quê não?

- Por que não!

- Brilhante resposta! Oh, você gosta dele, ele gosta de você e... – Gina parou de súbito pondo as mãos na boca.

- Como assim "ele gosta de você"?

- Uhn... nada! Esquece! - _"Falei demais que droga...!" _– Pensou ela.

_-_ Por que você não falou isso antes?

- Porque ele me fez jurar que não contaria! Ei... Mione! Mione aonde você vai? Mioneeeee!

Mione desceu as escadas que levavam à cozinha.

- Ron?

- Uhn... Mione? Oi... – Respondeu ele surpreso e sem olhar nos olhos dela.

- É... bem... eu tenho uma coisa pra falar e gostaria que você soubesse...

- O quê? – Disse ele sentando-se na mesa da cozinha, sendo acompanhado por ela.

- Uhn... – Mione respirou fundo. – É que eu amo muito você, sabe? Eu gosto de você, beeeeeeeeeem mais que um amigo. E... eu te acho muito lindo e... – Falou ela sentindo o rosto queimar. – Bom eu queria que você soubesse. – Mione deu um beijo no rosto dele e levantou-se, pronta pra sair.

- Mione, espera...

- O que foi?

- Você... bom... quer namorar comigo?

Rony se aproximou ainda mais de Mione e a puxou pela cintura, envolvendo os dois num beijo demorado e apaixonado...

- Ahauhauhuahuahuah... – Diz a voz de alguém sentado na escada, seguido por um logo assobio. - Lindo, lindo! Final feliz, eba! – E continuou, batendo palmas.

- GINA! Cara o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Falou, ou melhor, gritou um Rony cuja face estava tingida de uma cor mais forte que a dos seus cabelos.

- Vendo meu irmão e minha amiga se beijarem, por que, não posso? – Falou ela com a cara mais cínica e inocente do mundo.

- Não pode! – Continuou Rony pegando um vasinho de flores que estava mais ao alcance e jogando na irmã. – Sai daqui!

- Ron, deixa, você tem alguma coisa pra esconder?

- Não, mas... aff... ela tá atrapalhando!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Se vocês quiserem um lugar mais calmo podem ir lá no meu quarto... eu deixo vocês terem toda a privacidade que quiserem tá? Uahuhauhauhau... parabéns pra vocês...

_(sinalizando mudança temporal)_

Finalmente havia chegado o dia da tão esperada volta a Hogwarts. O sr. e a sra. Weasley, com seu novíssimo carro, tinham levado os quatro até a plataforma 9 ½, 9 ¾, (9x) 2, um monômio matemático qualquer, acomodara-os no trem e foram para casa.

Gina, Mione, Rony e Harry pegaram uma cabine só para eles, mas Rony e Mione ficavam o tempo todo se beijando, falando igual crianças, sabem, essas coisas de namorados... e Gina, mesmo sabendo que era melhor ficar dentro da cabine pois Harry não tentaria nada com ela perto de Rony, não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar vendo os dois namorados... Saiu da cabine e foi procurar as amigas do seu ano.

- Oi Lina! Oi Anna!

- Oie Gi! Tudo bom?

- Tudo! Como foram as férias de vocês?

- Tudo de bom... – Responderam as duas primas de terceiro grau. – E as suas?

- Aii... foram demais! – Gina começou a contar num tom muito empolgado sobre a viagem, o Nick, o seqüestro, o hotel, o Nick, o baile, o Nick, a surra que o Draco levou, o Nick, a carta do Nick... entenderam né? Quando ela estava contando sobre o namoro de Rony e Hermione, a porta da cabine se abriu.

- Uhn... eu achei que essa era a minha cabine e... Weasley! – Exclamou ele sarcasticamente ao ver a ruiva – Puxa, você não está mais com aqueles farrapos velhos... uehiehuieieuieuuie...

- Malfoy, a próxima vez que você me chamar de pobre eu juro que enfio pessoalmente dez galeões no seu...

- Okay, okay, não me obrigue a ouvir essa sua linguagem _pobre._ Já vi que essa não é a minha cabine, então... com licença. – Disse ele e saiu.

- Nha, nha, nha... parece um velho reclamando!

- Ai Gi você é demais... iuehsuiheuihsiuheehsuiheishe... só você pra não gostar dele mesmo! Ele é muito lindo!

- Nah, nem vem Anna! Eu o odeio e ele me odeia!

- A gente perguntou se você acha ele bonito e você respondeu uma coisa nada a ver!

- Aff... eu não acho, Angelina!

- Lina! – respondeu a morena levemente emburrada, odiava que a chamassem de Angelina.

- Ah, vamos mudar de assunto? Foi só aquele monstro sarcástico arrogante comensal aparecer por aqui que agente já começou a discutir...

- Tudo bem...

_(sinalizando outra mudança temporal)_

Os estudantes enfim chegaram a Hogwarts, assistiram a cerimônia de Seleção e aquela coisa toda, e finalmente o prof. Dumbledore começou a anunciar os avisos.

- Queridos alunos, estamos começando mais um ano letivo! Eu gostaria de dizer aos alunos novos que a Floresta Proibida, como o próprio nome já diz, é extremamente proibida, não podem entrar lá sem a permissão de um professor, levando em conta a infinidade de seres estranhos, e por vezes perigosos, que lá existem. As visitas ao povoado de Hogsmeade só são permitidas ao 3º ano em diante, e mediante o formulário assinado.

Ah sim... e neste ano foram escolhidos cinco alunos para participar de um intercâmbio com uma escola de magia, é óbvio, de Roma. E esses alunos podem dirigir-se para fora do castelo, pois lá já está uma agente do Ministério e as malas de vocês. Esta agente os levará até a Itália.

Harry, Colin, Pansy Cara de Buldogue Parkinson, Cho Chang Reprovada e Justino Flench-sei-lá-como-se-escreve levantaram-se, despediram-se dos amigos e enfim foram para fora.

- Ah, coitado do Harry, eu vou sentir falta dele! – Falou Mione num tom triste.

- Eu também... e você Gina? – disse Rony.

- Ahn? Eu? Vou... ô... eu vou sentir falta do Colin!

- Colin? Oh Gina... o Colin é gay não é?

- Uahuahuahuahauhua... é... por quê?

- Por nada...

- E bem, obviamente, nós teremos cinco alunos que estarão aqui conosco até o Natal... – continuou Dumbledore – (N/A: Não vou inventa sobrenome pra todos eles não!) Luísa, Paloma, Giovanni, Marco e... Nicolas.

_(Mesa grifinória)_

Gina quase caiu da cadeira.

- Ai Merlin! Merlin eu não acreditooooo!

- Gina? Gina meu Deus do céu o que foi?

- Mione! Ai Mione o Nicolas! O Nick!

- Hein?

- O Nick da carta! É esse! O do intercâmbio! São a mesma pessoa!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Então essa era a tal surpresa que ele falou miga! Hiheiheihehehie...

- Aiiii! Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai Mione me belisca! Eu não to conseguindo acreditar...

- Ih, olha lá Gina... não é o seu fan?

- Ahauhauhauha, pára Ron... mas é ele mesmo sim...

- Esses 5 alunos ficarão ocupando os lugares dos colegas que também foram, ou seja, a srta. Luísa na casa Sonserina, a srta. Paloma na casa Corvinal, o sr. Marco na casa Lufa-lufa, e por fim os senhores Giovanni e Nicolas na casa Grifinória.

- Awwwwwwww Merlin... eu vou desmaiar...

- Ow Gina, calma! Larga de ser escandalosa mulher!

- Ih, foi mal pessoas... mais ai... eu tô muito feliz!

- Heheheheheh...

_(Mesa sonserina)_

- Ah não Merlin, puta que o pariu, quer dizer que a chata da Parkinson vai embora e vem no lugar dela esse merda desse italiano? Ah não... eu mereço!

- O que você falou Draco? – Resmungou Peter Adams, um dos amigos de Draco.

- Esse tal Nicolas aí, ele é um chato...

- Ahn...

- Oi Dracooooooo!

Draco assoprou as mechas que estavam caídas sobre seu rosto com impaciência.

- Merlin... eu mereço! Ai Kelly, o que você quer?

- Ai meu amorzinho você nem me deu oi... – Falou Kelly numa voz tão irritante que rivalizava com a de Pansy.

- Pai de todos os bruxos... a morte é mais suave que isso! Me mata! Kelly, que saco! Eu não sou "seu amorzinho"! Eu estou aqui conversando na boa e você vem me encher! Por que você não vai falar com aquela menina do intercâmbio? Desinfeta, garota! Me deixa em paz!

- Ai Draco!

- Anda, rala! Garota folgada...

- Putz Draco... coitada da menina...

- Coitada! Coitada! Experimenta ter uma chata dessas no seu pé e você vai ver quem é o coitado da história... E aí Mike? Senta...

- Fala Draco, fala Peter... – Cumprimentou o outro moreno sentando-se no lugar onde antes estava Kelly – Cara... você acabou com a Anderson, Draco!

- Aff, nem me fala nessa garota, só não é pior que a Parkinson porque não me chama de Draquinho! É fogo ser lindo gostoso desse jeito, viu...

- Huahuauahua... desculpa ai ow...

- Ahn... o que é isso, Draco?

- Isso o quê?

- Isso... – Falou Mike, passando o dedo sobre um corte já fechado na testa do loiro, sendo parcialmente ocultado por alguns fios de cabelo.

- Ah, é... um elfo idiota, ele tropeçou e caiu com a bandeja de chá em cima de mim... criatura estúpida... – Disse Draco dando a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente.

- Hauhauhauauhua... que comédia! Por que não chamou a gente pra ver hein?

- Hahahah, nossa, super engraçado, Peter, eu to rolando de rir aqui!

- Oxe! Tá bom foi só uma brincadeira... foi mal...

_(Algum tempo depois... – Torre grifinória)_

Rony, Simas e Dino tinham acabado de voltar da cozinha, trazendo frutas, chocolates, doces, cerveja amanteigada (N/A: Do que é composta essa bebida? Cerveja + manteiga? Eu hein!), duas garrafas de firewhisky, entre outras coisas. Tudo para animar a festinha que eles estavam fazendo, em especial pela presença de Giovanni e Nick.

- Oi Gi!

- Oie Nick! Ai, então era isso que você quis dizer com surpresa, né?

- É sim... por que? Você não gostou?

- Gostei! Claro que eu gostei, eu adoreiiii! Deixa eu te apresentar: Esse é o Ron, meu irmão; Mione, a namorada dele; Anna e Lina, minhas amigas.

- Molto piacere... – Cumprimentou ele em italiano mesmo. (N/A: Os 5 falam inglês SIM, mas às vezes pela força do hábito eles falam italiano. Entre eles, eles conversam em italiano também!)

Os seis ficaram conversando por um tempo, até que num determinado momento Lina e Anna puxam Gina para supostamente "ir ao banheiro".

- Aii Gi, eu não acredito que esse é o cara do intercâmbio! Ele é perfeito! – disse Lina.

- Ele é mais que perfeito... é tudo de bom... awww... você é muito sortuda!

- Huahuahua eu sei...

Nisso chega perto delas um outro cara, aparentando uns 17 anos, alto, loiro, cabelo curto meio espetado, e olhos castanho-escuros.

- Hum... oi. – Disse ele.

- Oi! Você é o Giovanni né?

- Isso... você deve ser a Gina.

- É, sou, como é que você sabe?

- Hauahauahu, você foi notícia na Itália quase o mês inteiro... sem conta o Nick que só sabia falar de você...

Gina ficou extremamente vermelha.

- E vocês são... – Continuou o loiro.

- Anna.

- Lina.

- Molto piacere ... – cumprimentou ele dando um beijo no rosto das duas. – Bom conhecer vocês meninas... Agente se vê...

- Tchau! – Disseram as três em uníssono.

- Tchau...

- Aiaiaiaiai, que italiano gostoso, meu Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuussssssss! – Falou Anna.

- Awwwwwwwwwwwww... eu tô babando aqui! Merlin me diga que isso não é um sonho, que isso foi de verdade, ai não dá pra acreditar! – Disse Lina.

- Ai, credo gente! Parece que vocês nunca viram um cara bonito na vida! Eu hein...

- Ah, nem vem Gina! Você já tem o seu, deixa a gente se divertir!

- Ih, tá bom, só não vão brigar hein...

Depois de um tempo a festa acabou e o povo foi dormir... Simas porém estava completamente bêbado e cantava com a garrafa de firewhisky na mão em cima de uma das poltronas, fazendo Ron, Nick, Dino, Giovanni e mais alguns alunos do 6º ano se acabarem de tanto rir.

- _"Eu bebi demaaaaaaaaaaaizzz... e não consigo me lembrar zequeeeeeeeeeer qual é o nome dakela mulheeeeeeeeeer... a flor da noite na Boate Azuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulllll..."_ – cantarolou esse sucesso brasileiro, em português mesmo, que lhe fora ensinado por Dino.

- Hauahauahu... desce daí Simas! – falou Mione tirando a garrafa das mãos dele e bebendo o resto que tinha na garrafa. – Credo que treco forte! Ele bebeu a garrafa inteira?

- Aham... – Disse Dino já sem ar de tanto rir.

- Mioneeeeeeeeeee... devolve minha Florentinaaaaa... _"Florentina, Florentina, Florentina de Zezuzzzzzz... não zei ze tu me amazzzz... pra que tu me zeduzzzzzzz..."_

- Dino, como é que você conhece tantas músicas em português?

- Ah, é que a minha mãe é brasileira, e os parentes dela de lá mandam vários discos e Cds (N/A: No livro diz que um dos dois é mestiço, não me lembro se é o Simas ou o Dino, mas aqui na fic é o Dino) e eu escuto e aprendo a cantar... Agora, alguém manda o Simas calar a boca ou eu vou explodir de tanto rir!

- Huahuahuahua... vamos levar ele lá pra cima! – Falou Giovanni pegando o bêbado pelas pernas.

- É... boa noite meninas! – Disse Dino.

- Boa noite...

E assim todos se despediram e foram dormir.

_(Preciso mencionar que isso aqui sinaliza mudança temporal?)_

_Na manhã seguinte..._

- Acordaaaaaa! ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Berrou um Neville todo empolgado.

- Argh... Nevil cala a boca! Pára de gritar! – E Simas também parou ao perceber que estava gritando. – Maldita ressaca do inferno... Putzz eu quero morreeeeerrrrrrrrrr – Resmungou ele completamente rouco.

- Hauahauahu... Acorda Simas! Hoje a gente tem aula com o Snape...

- Nah... manda aquele seboso pra pu...

- Awww... quem é Snape? – Resmungou Nick completamente sonolento.

- É o professor de Poções daqui... é um seboso narigudo que odeia todos os alunos que não sejam da Sonserina... e o protegido dele é o Malfoy.

- Malfoy! Ele estuda aqui?

- Infelizmente... você conhece ele?

- É... bem... conheço.

- Huahuah... pra ser mais exato ele bateu no Malfoy. – Intrometeu-se Rony.

- Bateu? Onde? Como? Ah... o que eu não daria pra ver aquele albino apanhando! – Falou Simas esquecendo até da ressaca.

- Por causa da Gina... UAHuahuHUAhu... – Rony riu, deixando Nick levemente sem graça.

- Ah... bom, eu vou tomar banho... vejo vocês na aula. – Disse ele.

_(Na aula...)_

A aula de Poções dupla com Sonserina nunca foi diferente, e nunca seria. Os grifinórios já estavam cheios de mau humor deitados nas carteiras, copiando a matéria com a letra mais feia do mundo, enquanto os sonserinos divertiam-se contando suas fofocas com a certeza de que nunca seriam interrompidos pelo professor. No fim do primeiro período Snape resolveu separar a turma em duplas para o preparo da nova poção.

- Vejamos... Anderson e Granger... Weasley e Adams... Finnigan e Zabine... Ross e Thomas... Malfoy e Ricci...

Num gesto um tanto sincronizado, os dois loiros assopraram as mechas de cabelo que estavam caídas sobre seus olhos, e olharam-se com desprezo. Ambos sentaram-se em volta de um caldeirão com água fervente e começaram a apanhar os ingredientes para a poção. E Snape saiu da sala.

- Meia dúzia de ervas do sono... 10 ml de veritaserum... 5 unhas de dragão...

- Dá pra você calar a boca Ricci? Eu tô tentando me concentrar!

- Oh, mil desculpas, majestade, perdoe minha humilde pessoa... que corte é esse Malfoy? – Disse ele mencionando o mesmo corte que Mike tinha mencionado.

- Não interessa.

- Tenho certeza que esse não fui eu que fiz... Andou apanhando de mais alguém? Do seu paizinho comen...

- Cale a boca! – Falou Draco num tom ligeiramente alto. – Ricci, você é burro, sonso, ou quer que eu desenhe? Dá pra me dar a erva do sono?

- Esqueceu a palavra mágica...

- Avada Kedavra. Agora me dá essa droga!

- Ih, tá bom, tá bom... credo como vocês ingleses são estressados!

- Dá pra parar de me provocar? Aqui não tem nenhuma Weasley suja pra você defender... O que foi agora? Ficou sem reação?

Nick jogou o vidrinho de veritaserum nas mãos de Draco. – Anda logo, porque não me dá prazer nenhum ficar olhando pra essa sua cara albina e quanto antes isso terminar, melhor.

- É só falar da cabelo de fogo que ele fica nervosinho... – Falou Draco para si mesmo, mas suficientemente alto para Nicolas ouvir.

- O que você disse?

- Não era pra você...

- Repete!

- Só porque você quer...

- Repete ou eu te obrigo! – A essa altura os dois já estavam aos berros em plena sala de aula.

- Obriga então!

Não preciso dizer que foi o suficiente para eles se pegarem no tapa ali mesmo. Dessa vez era impossível saber quem estava ganhando, ora Draco estava por cima, ora Nicolas, sempre aos berros e golpeando com cada vez mais força. E infelizmente, nesse exato momento Snape voltou à sala.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Gritou ele separando os dois. – Ora ora ora, senhor Ricci... arrumando encrenca logo no primeiro dia... 150 pontos a menos para Grifinória! Para a sala do diretor, vamos combinar sua detenção.

- E... e o Malfoy? – Resmungou Nick tapando o nariz que sangrava com a manga da camisa.

- O que tem o senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou Snape com a cara mais cínica do Planeta Terra que vocês possam imaginar.

- Não vai acontecer nada com ele?

- É claro que não! Senhor Malfoy, vá para a enfermaria. E você, senhor Ricci, venha comigo.

Draco deu um lindo sorriso cínico.

- O QUÊ? Por que o senhor não me obriga a ir? Só vou se o Malfoy também receber uma punição, afinal...

- Escute bem, eu sou o professor nessa sala, a autoridade aqui sou eu! Vocês brigaram na MINHA aula! Quem decide quem vai ser punido sou EU!

- Pois fique sabendo – Falou Nick pra lá de alterado com o dedo na cara do professor – que o senhor é um professorzinho de mer... e que eu não vou aceitar nenhuma ordem de um cara seboso! Eu exijo falar com o professor Dumbledore!

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI EXIGIR CO...

- Ouvi meu nome? – Falou serenamente o prof. Dumbledore pondo a cabeça pra dentro da sala. – Eu ouvi uns gritos vindos da sua sala, Severo, e achei que poderia ajudar...

- Obrigado, prof. Dumbledore, mas tudo aqui já foi decidido, menos a detenção desse rapaz aqui.

- Mas afinal... o que aconteceu?

- Briga. – Disse Snape apontando os dois rapazes ensangüentados.

- Professor Dumbledore... – Cortou Nick. – Quando ocorre uma briga, com certeza há mais de um aluno envolvido, não é?

- Com certeza, meu jovem.

- E o senhor não acha justo que os dois sejam punidos igualmente?

- Sim.

- Pois eu acho que o prof. Snape não conhece essa norma.

- Bem... de qualquer jeito, vamos resolver isso logo. Malfoy, Ricci, Severo, não acham melhor resolver isso na minha sala?

E os quatros saíram.

_Na sala do prof. Dumbledore..._

- Bem, acho que os dois merecem uma detenção. – Concluiu Dumbledore finalmente.

- Sim, mas... qual será ela?

- Hum, eu pensei em fazer o senhor Ricci ajudar na limpeza dos armários de vassouras... hum... Severo... você tem algum aluno com dificuldades na sua matéria.

- Tenho, mas...

- Quem é?

- A Weasley, do 6º ano, mas o que isso tem a ver com a detenção?

- Tudo. O senhor Malfoy dará aulas pra senhorita Weasley, até as notas desta melhorarem.

- Awww... – Resmungou Draco como se tivessem proferido sua sentença de morte.

- Bem, então é isso, está tudo certo, podem ir garotos! De preferência para a Ala Hospitalar! Madame Pomfrey vai adorar cuidar de vocês logo no primeiro dia do ano...

_(Dia 3 de setembro – 20:25)_

-_ "Ai que droga, aquele velho caduco me paga! Não tinha detenção pior pra me dar! Ele conseguiu me dar a pior possível... Aula praquela ruiva idiota... Só eu pra merecer uma coisa dessas mesmo. Que vida inútil... que imenso nada..."_

Draco tinha acabado de sair do banho, estava apenas de toalha olhando seu reflexo no espelho embaçado pelo vapor. Depois de uns cinco minutos na mesma posição, devaneando sobre um jeito de não ter que fazer aquilo, ele finalmente se deu conta que estava praticamente atrasado, então saiu do banheiro pingando água e foi se trocar. (N/A: aiiiiiiii... eu to babando aqui de imaginar essa cena...)

Depois mais ou menos uns dez minutos escolhendo uma roupa, ele se decidiu pelo básico, pegou uma camisa social preta e uma calça jeans preta, se vestiu, secou levemente o cabelo e saiu arrastando os pés pra biblioteca.

_Visão da Gina – Na biblioteca_

- _"Aii, já são oito e quarenta e cinco e esse inútil do Malfoy ainda não apareceu... ele acha o quê? Que eu tenho a noite toda pra esperar por ele? Eu podia falar isso pro Dumbledore! Pra ele se ferrar ainda mais! Hahuahua... ai... eu sou muito azarada... Podia ser o Nick dando aula pra mim né? Nossa... aí eu ia mal em Poções o ano inteirinho... Mas não tem que ser esse traste do Malfoy! Ai lá vem ele me xingar... Ai como eu sofro!"_

- Finalmente! Você acha que eu tenho tempo pra te esperar?

- Cala a boca, Weasley.

Gina deu uma olhada em Malfoy, ele estava visivelmente mais mal-humorado do que de costume... e mais...

- _"Mais... ele tá mais bonito ou é impressão minha? Ai, esse cabelo dele fica tão lindo assim pra frente... meio molhado... GINA! Gina pára com isso! Presta atenção no que ele tá falando! Nossa... como essa boca dele é gostosa, ai Merlin... Merlin! Ai eu tô ficando LOUQUINHA! Como eu consigo pensar uma coisa dessas? Se bem que ele tá super sexy com essa camisa meio aberta... Ai eu vou me matar! GINA! Concentra na explicação dele! Concentra!"_

- ...entendeu? – Perguntou ele.

- Ahn... aham... tudinho.

- Ótimo... tem tudo aí no seu livro, se você precisar ler de novo.

- _"É, vou precisar mesmo!"_ Legal...

- E agora é a parte prática, aí na página 15 tem todos os ingredientes. – Disse ele conjurando um caldeirão.

- Ahn... aqui? Na biblioteca?

- Queria que fosse onde? No meu quarto?

- E se eu explodir tudo?

- hahah, problema seu Weasley...

Gina pegou todos os ingredientes que estavam na lista do livro, pronta pra começar.

- Ahn... Malfoy?

- Que foi?

- A água já tá na temperatura certa?

- Não sei, vê ai no livro, oras!

- Malfoy! – Falou ela com impaciência.

- Que foi!

- Se for pra eu fazer tudo sozinha você não precisa ficar aqui!

- Sério? Obrigado Merlin... Já que é assim eu tô indo!

- Mas tinha que ser loiro mesmo pra ser tão burro!

- Seu amorzinho também é loiro... – Disse ele com mais ironia na palavra "amorzinho".

- Cala a boca Malfoy... Apanho dele de novo...

- Uh, tudo bem, o que você queria?

- Ah, me ajuda a fazer esse treco! É pra isso que você tá aqui! Pra me ajudar e não me supervisionar.

- Mais essa agora... – Falou passando a mão no cabelo, o que demostrava que ele estava nervoso, desconfortável ou impaciente. – Tudo bem. Primeiro você pega essa erva aqui...

Draco aproximou-se aproximou de Gina por trás, o que fez a ruiva tremer.

- Nossa, Weasley, não sabia que você ficava assim, foi só por que eu cheguei mais perto?

- Não seja ridículo Malfoy, você me assustou!

- Ah tá... – Disse ele num tom de quem não acreditou. – Como eu ia dizendo, você pega essa erva aqui e vai picando ela no menor pedaço que conseguir. _"Nossa... nossa, como ela é cheirosa, como ela tá bonita... Draco! No que você está pensando? Dizendo que uma Weasley é bonita... Ah faça-me o favor! Logo logo você vai se ajoelhar aos pés do Potter e pedir um lugar na turminha dele... cala a boca seu imbecil! Você tem que ajudar ela a fazer a poção... Isso é uma detenção... você tá aqui a contragosto... se concentra nisso cara! Se concentra!_

- Malfoy?

- Ahn?

- Tá bom assim?

- Uhn... tá. Agora mistura com essa baba de dragão... e depois coloca na água...

- tá...

Nisso o tempo passou, Draco só faltava estapear sua própria cara pra parar de pensar em Gina, e foi um alívio para os dois quando a poção finalmente ficou pronta. Draco disse que estava bom, e assim os dois foram dormir silenciosamente em seus quartos.

Ambos tentavam controlar seus inconscientes dizendo que "era uma detenção e não tinha nada de bom naquilo e blablabla", mas no fundo, no fundo, eles mal podiam esperar pela próxima aula.


	7. Dúvidas, quadribol e dívidas

Nota da Autora: Antes que eu me eskeca, o nome da Gi não é Virgínia? Ou por acaso é Ginevra? Eu hein? Alguém pode me dize qual é o nome delaaa? Ki du nd...

E a cor dos olhos do Draco é cinza, azul ou verde? Já vi os três... duvida cruel...

Reviews respondidas laaaaaaah no final! Se você dexo pode ler lah... se não deixou... DEXA NESSE! DEXA! Naum custa naaaaada! Eu pensei: lá nos stats tem uns 1024 hits. Divididos por 6 caps, daria mais ou menos 170. Tão vendo! Eu já teria umas 170 reviews! Seus chatoooooooooooosss! Dexa review senaum eu vo xora... e não vai te cap. 8! Uahuahuahuahuahuaha... Beijos!

Cap.7 – Dúvidas, quadribol e dívidas

_Madrugada_

"_Insônia...Maldita insônia..." _– Pensou um certo sonserino que já estava cansado de se revirar na cama, sem sentir o menor sinal de sono no corpo. As lembranças da aula se espalhavam por toda a sua mente, batendo em cada canto do seu cérebro. Pra especificar ainda mais, lembranças de uma certa pessoa e o cheiro entorpecente de um certo perfume...

Por mais que ele se esforçasse para desviar sua mente para qualquer outra coisa, a lembrança daquela ruiva acompanhou-o até pegar no sono, altas horas da madrugada.

_Manhã_

- Ai Nick... você ainda tá machucado? – Perguntou Gina com um tom de voz por demais meloso, passando a mão no cabelo do loiro (N/A: Em qual deles? Já notaram como essa fic anda cheia de loiros?) e em alguns esfolados do rosto, enquanto desciam para o café da manhã.

- Eu to bem Gi... molto bene... pode deixar.

- _"Ai Nick você ainda tá machucado? Porque se não estiver mais eu posso fazer uns arranhões em você... e a sua namoradinha cuida... que tal?"_ – Pensou Draco cheio de ódio, esbarrando propositadamente no casal "alegria alegria" (N/A: Homenagem ao Urubu da Malhação e suas gírias ridículas... pela saco... Que que isso meo! Aff...).

- Pedir desculpa faz parte da boa educação, sabia? – Gritou Gina irritada.

- Ué, não é você que vive dizendo que eu sou grosso, sem educação e tal? Então...

- Tem razão...

- Nossa, tô vendo que você anda muito preocupada com o seu namoradinho né?

- Já que perguntou, eu estou sim! E você nem bate tão forte assim tá?

- Não... foi só um nariz quebrado, um olho roxo, uma boca cortada, sem mencionar outros cortes e arranhões menores!

- Ah, mas com certeza você ficou bem pior! Bom querido... eu vou descer com o MEU namoradinho... com licença! – Disse Gina num tom que Draco nunca esperou ouvir vindo dela, e abraçando o "namoradinho", deixando um loiro aguado que soltava fogo pelas ventas pra trás.

- _"Garota idiota... quem ela tá pensando que é pra me tirar desse jeito? Weasley suja!"_

E ele sem ter o que fazer desceu pra tomar café.

_Tarde _

_(Pra ser mais exata eram 17:30, o sol estava se pondo.)_

Gina finalmente chegou na sala comunal, estava exausta, largou o material em um canto e sentou-se numa das poltronas (pra ser mais exata, aquela na qual Simas havia cantado quatro dias atrás).

- Gina?

- Oi maninho querido! Tudo bem? – Respondeu a ruiva extremamente feliz, porque exceto nos momentos em que Malfoy estava presente (incluindo os pensamentos), sua vida estava sempre um mar de rosas.

- Tudo... mas deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa...

- Qualquer coisa! Diga!

- Por acaso você está tendo _algo_ com o Nicolas?

- Algo?

- É ué... um namoro... sei lá! Algo!

- Não! Por quê?

- Ah... bom, porque é chato você ficar pra cima e pra baixo com ele sem ter nada, você não acha?

- Mas ele é meu amigo!

- Ah mas...

- Sei lá Ron! Isso vem dele!

- Nah... olha lá hein... juízo...

Disse isso e subiu.

Poucos instantes depois, uma coruja entrou pela janela trazendo uma carta num envelope amarelo, que dizia:

_Querida Gina,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem em Hogwarts... bom, como soube que o meu irmão é amigo de sua família, e conhecemos seu pai, tomei a liberdade de mandar-lhe essa carta._

_Sobre o amor de sua vida, que me perguntou, você terá, se já não está tendo, uma grande aproximação com ele... cada vez mais... cada vez mais... mesmo que vocês sofram, vocês estão predestinados a estar juntos._

_Nina Angels, vidente_.

_Noite_

- Giovanni? – Perguntou Nick ao ver o amigo que entrava pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Eu.

- O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? – Perguntou o loiro para um cara com o cabelo recém pintado de azul. (N/A: Pra quem já viu Rebelde... o cabelo desse Giovanni é, digo, era igual o do Giovanni do Rebelde. Pra dizer a verdade, eles são meio parecidos FISICAMENTE – Nada de plágio! - )

- Ah... eu andei tentando mudar a cor! Sabe como é, tem loiros demais por aqui...

- Huhauahuahahuahua... mais eu tenho que te dizer, cara ficou uma mer... uahuahuahua...

- Huahuahua, nossa, que engraçado, minha barriga tá até doendo de tanto rir. Mas mudando de assunto, e você e o amor da sua vida, ainda não ficou com ela?

- Nem...

- Ué, mas porque não?

- Ah, sei lá ow... e se ela não quiser nada comigo?

- Não é possível que você ainda pensa em SE! É claro que ela quer! O jeito que ela te olha, as vezes que você tá aqui e ela vem sentar do seu lado, ou o tanto de vezes que ela xingou o tal do Malfoy só porque ele bateu em você...

-_ "Malfoy... talvez tenha Malfoy demais mesmo..."_

- É claro que ela gosta de você! E você gosta dela! E você só não fica com ela porque não quer!

- Ah... e você?

- Ahn? Eu o quê?

- E você, vai ficar dando em cima da Lina e da Anna, ou já pensou em escolher uma só?

- Ah, mas não dá pra escolher uma só! As duas são lindas, legais, simpáticas! E se eu escolher uma eu vou magoar a outra! E eu não quero magoar nenhuma das duas!

- Huahuahuahuahuahuah, sim, com certeza! E quando elas descobrirem vão se magoar e bater em você!

- Hahahahah, muito engraçado!

- Hahahahah...

_(Muitas aulas de Poções, noites passadas em claro e guerras de consciências depois...)_

Finalmente havia começado o Campeonato de Quadribol. (N/A: Não faço a mínima idéia de quando o Campeonato começa no livro, mas aqui ele começa bem cedo! Estamos no começo de outubro.) Todos os alunos estavam bastante empolgados, pois naquele dia ia ser o primeiro jogo da temporada.

_(N/A: Escalação do time grifinório – só pra vocês saberem quem é que vai jogar!)_

_Simas – Artilheiro_

_Lilá – Artilheira_

_Lina – Artilheira_

_Rony – Batedor_

_Anna – Batedora_

_Gina – Apanhadora_

_Dino – Goleiro_

- Aii, nem acredito que hoje é o nosso primeiro jogo! – Dizia Lina muito empolgada, já que ela simplesmente amava quadribol, era um esporte que ela praticava desde criança. – Vamos acabar com aquela turminha do Malfoy!

- É, eles vão comer lama de novo! – Comentou Dino, meio engasgado com um pãozinho.

- Se vão! – Disse Rony – Se não mudou nenhum jogador, nós vamos humilhá-los mais uma vez! De quanto ganhamos no ano passado?

- 260 a 30! E tudo graças a nossa Gina aqui! – Disse Simas dando um tapa nas costas da ruiva que quase cuspiu o suco de abóbora que estava tomando. – Uh, desculpa Gina! Foi sem querer!

- Tá, tudo bem Simas... e hoje a gente vai fazer igual! Igual não, melhor!

- É assim que se fala time! Vamos detonar!

_(Umas duas horas depois do café... eles têm que fazer digestão também né?)_

- Bem... está na hora! – Disse Simas pro time que estava conversando com os colegas. – Vestiário, time... Vestiário!

- Boa sorte Roninho! (ai que brega) – Disse Hermione para o namorado, abraçando-o – Arrebenta a cara do Malfoy! Acaba com ele!

- Pode deixar, você vai ver... ele vai se espatifar no chão...

Gina estava indo para o vestiário, quando sentiu dois braços puxando-a pela cintura.

- Vai lá... boa sorte... – Falou aquele que vocês já devem saber quem é no ouvido dela.

- Pode deixar... torce por mim tá?

- Nem precisava pedir... - E dizendo isso Nicolas se afastou.

Mal perceberam os dois que um belo par de olhos cinzentos os observava com fúria.

_Vestiário Grifinório_

- Muito bem, time, - dizia o capitão Simas Finnigan – hoje é o nosso primeiro jogo. Nenhum de vocês é novo aqui no time, todos já enfrentaram a corja do Malfoy, todos já cuspiram na cara dele o ano passado, - Disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – E sabem que a gente tem condições de ganhar... e que é bom abrirmos uma boa vantagem logo de cara. Ninguém aqui quer ter de marcar 250 pontos contra Corvinal... o dia está meio nublado... cuidado com os balaços...

Nisso todos terminaram de vestir os uniformes vermelhos e foram para o gramado. A maioria dos torcedores se cobriram de vermelho, agitando bandeiras com o leão da Grifinória, cantando músicas de torcida (isso me lembra muito o meu colégio...), parodiando músicas pra que servissem de incentivo aos jogadores, enfim, aquele era só o primeiro jogo, mas a rivalidade entre as casas parecia estar mais acentuada do que nunca.

- E aí vem o time da Grifinória! – Disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos que parecia ter tomado o lugar de Lino Jordan, sendo tão parcial e hilário quanto seu antecessor. – Finnigan, Carter, Brown, Ryan, Weasley, Weasley e Thomas! Vamos dar uma salva de palmas para os jogadores entrando em campo! O time da Grifinória desse ano parece ter tudo pra vencer! Um goleiro imbatível, uma apanhadora da melhor qualidade, três artilheiros excelentes e com uma ótima pontaria e dois batedores perigosos!

A torcida sonserina começou a vaiar o garoto, parando apenas quando ele começou a dizer:

E aí vem o time da Sonserina... Malfoy, Adams, Stuart, Zabine, Jones, Ross e Hale! O time com uma leve modificação entre os artilheiros... Bem, hora de começar a partida!

Draco e Simas apertaram-se as mãos com um olhar assassino, e após montarem nas vassouras e tomarem suas posições, madame Hooch puxou o apito prateado e deu início a partida.

- "Grifinória começa com a posse da bola! Simas toma a goles passando por Blaise, Nancy, Michael, vai Simas! Oh não, Peter tomou a goles! Mas que contra-ataque! Anna arremessa um balaço contra ele, é isso aí Anninha! E Grifinória novamente com a posse da goles, Angelina..."

- LINAA! – Berrou ela do meio do campo. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é LINAAAA?

- "...Angelina passa pra Lilá, pra Simas, novamente pra Lilá, arremessa... GRANDE LILÁ! DEZ A ZERO PRA GRIFINÓRIA! Sonserina com aposse da goles, Blaise, pra Nancy, pra Blaise... e Rony atira um balaço bem no meio dos dois! Grifinória parte para o contra-ataque! Vai Lina, é sua... EU NÃO ACREDITO! LINDO GOL DE LINA! VINTE A ZERO!"

- "Sonserina com a posse da bola, não, Grifinória, Sonserina, Grifinória... Lina e Peter disputando a goles!Peter com a goles, vai partindo pro ataque, arremessa, pega essa Dino... pegou! Novamente Grifinória com a goles, Lina com a posse da bola, mas como essa garota joga bem! Arremessa... PÊNALTI! PÊNALTIIIIIIIIII! SEU VIOLENTO! CARTÃO VERMELHO PRA ELE!" – berrava furioso o jovem (trouxa) da cabine, fazendo a professora Minerva se perguntar o que é um cartão vermelho. (Esse carinha e o Lino já falaram em cartão vermelho, devia ter um no quadribol...)

Lina tinha marcado mais um gol, mas Andrew, um batedor sonserino tinha arremessado o bastão na sua barriga, fazendo ela quase cair da vassoura.

- Pênalti! – Apitou madame Hooch. – Nada de violência, esse é um esporte pra se divertir! Nada de brigas!

A própria Lina cobrou o pênalti, fazendo quarenta a zero pra Grifinória.

- É isso ai Lina! – falou Simas empolgado.

Gina estava entediada, desde o início do jogo não tinha nem visto sombra da bolinha dourada. Malfoy continuava bem na sua frente, visivelmente procurando o pomo.

- "QUAREEEEEEEEEEEENTA A ZERO PRA GRIFINÓRIA! TOMA SEU CAVALO!"

Novamente a professora Minerva perguntou-se qual a relação que os cavalos tinham com o quadribol, enquanto assistia a mais um ataque grifinório. Anna rebateu um balaço em Blaise, que deixou cair a goles bem nos braços de Simas. O capitão do time arremessou e marcou mais um gol, fazendo a torcida sonserina vaiar e deixando os jogadores pra lá de nervosos.

- "É isso aí Grifinória! Me parece que o time sonserino ainda está dormindo... hhahahah... Nem sinal do pomo de ouro! Ambos os apanhadores não se mexem! E lá vem Blaise com a goles, vai arremessar, pega essa também Dino! Peg... SEU SUJO, SEU RUIM! EXPULSÃO PRA ELE JUÍZA!"

Peter tinha vindo com a goles e antes de arremessar Michael arremessara o bastão de batedor contra a cabeça de Dino, fazendo-o desmaiar. Obviamente a Sonserina tinha feito seu primeiro gol.

- "Cinqüenta a dez! Ei, foi pênalti!"

Lilá cobrou o pênalti, mas Stuart, o goleiro sonserino, pegou a bola. Nancy avançara com a bola, mas Anna e Rony haviam fechado o seu caminho, e feito-a perder a goles.

- Hey pessoal, agüentem aí, eu vou ficar no gol... – Disse Simas para o resto do time. – Fala pra Gina agilizar lá em cima porque eu acho que não vou conseguir segurar o resultado não... vão logo! Rebatem esse balaço, Rony!

Rony rebateu o balaço bem em cima do outro batedor, Andrew. O balaço quebrara o seu braço, mas o garoto teimava em continuar no jogo. Ou melhorou dizendo, Malfoy o obrigava a permanecer.

Sessenta a vinte... sessenta a trinta... sessenta a quarenta... setenta a quarenta... Blaise arremessara a goles e Simas milagrosamente fez uma super defesa, saindo em disparada para o gol adversário. Passou por três jogadores sonserinos, desviou de um balaço e arremessou a bola por baixo da vassoura do goleiro. Lina pegou a bola, desviou do goleiro e marcou mais um gol. Gina procurava desenfreadamente o pomo, quando finalmente viu um risco dourado no céu, e não era o Sol.

- VAI GINAAAAAAAAAAA! VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII! – Berravam os torcedores vermelhos das arquibancadas. O pomo voava velozmente, mas Gina imprimia cada vez mais velocidade à vassoura, quando também viu outro risco meio prateado do seu lado.

- MALFOY! Sai!

- Huhauhauaua, só porque você quer... – Falou ele também voando mais velozmente. – Bye, Weasley!

- Urgh, Malfoy! Você me dá nojo!

Os dois voavam desesperadamente numa perseguição pelo pomo, emparelhados, quando de repente um balaço que não tinha sido arremessado por ninguém voou pra cima dos dois, obrigando-os a abandonar a busca.

- "OHHHHHHHH! O POMO DE OURO FUGIU! Que pena, parece que os nossos apanhadores vão ter um bom trabalho hoje se quiserem apanhá-lo!"

os torcedores vermelhos (incluindo os da Lufa-lufa e Corvinal) agitavam suas enormes bandeiras, soltavam fagulhas vermelhas com a varinha, berravam animadamente o nome dos jogadores, cantavam musicas de torcida, enfim, se houvesse também uma competição de torcidas os torcedores da Grifinória ganhariam de lavada, assim como estava acontecendo no jogo. Uns dez minutos depois o placar estava noventa a quarenta, contudo os sonserinos usavam toda sorte de golpes sujos para tentar machucar os grifinórios.

- "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SEU LADRÃOOO! GOLEIRO SUJOOOOOOOOO!" –O goleiro sonserino pegara o bastão de batedor de Mike e o usara para rebater a goles – "APRENDE A JOGAR DE MANEIRA CERTA! SUSPENDA ESSE JOGO JUÍZA! SEU SU... O que é aquilo?"

com todos pra lá de entretidos na discussão, com os gritos do locutor-sem-nome e as broncas de madame Hooch, ninguém prestou atenção quando o pomo de ouro passou duas vezes em volta da cabeça de Draco, duas vezes em volta da cabeça de Gina e voou para baixo sem ser impedido. Até agora.

- VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PEGA O POMO! PEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Simas gritava desesperado, tentando arrancar a bola das mãos de um artilheiro adversário.

- VAI DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PEGA! VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! ANDA LOGO! – Gritou o goleiro Steve, ao levar o décimo gol, elevando o placar pra cem a quarenta. A torcida estava enlouquecida, berrando o nome dos dois apanhadores, pulando no meio das arquibancadas, absurdamente roucos de tanto gritar, alguns até puxando os próprios cabelos de tanto desespero.

- Sai da minha frente Weasley! – falou Draco educado como sempre pra Rony, que tentava tapar o seu caminho. – Sai agora!

- Huahuahuahau, tá com pressa então passa por cima!

- Nah... fica ai, assim você vai ver eu humilha a sua irmãzinha idiota! – Ele saiu na disparada seguindo o rastro de Gina, que tinha acabado de sair de um mergulho quase vertical atrás da bolinha dourada e agora subia a toda velocidade.

- Aww bolinha... bolinha linda... PÁRA DE VOAR! Nem sinal; do incompetente do Malfoy por...

- O que é isso Weasley, andou sentindo minha falta?

- Awwww não... nem vem! Vai comer lama de novo Malfoy!

- Sem chance... aquilo no nosso último jogo foi pura sorte sua! Agora é você que vai ficar com cara de tacho me olhando... cento e noventa a cem! Byebye Weasley... coma a palha da minha vassoura...

- Duzentos e cinqüenta a quarenta... pode ter certeza que eu vou ganhar de você! Nós vamos ganhar!

- Ah, cala a boca! Você já tá me irritando!

- Eu quero mais é que você se exploda Malfoy...

os dois estavam voando emparelhados a uma altura muito considerável, talvez porque as vassouras fossem idênticas (Firebolt Star 2), ou porque ambos eram muito bons apanhadores, cada vez aumentando a velocidade, cada vez chegando mais perto, quando...

Os jogadores nem jogavam mais direito, estavam assistindo os dois disputarem pau a pau o pomo... quando Rony olhou pra arquibancada, lembrou-se do que Mione havia dito:

"_Arrebenta a cara do Malfoy! Acaba com ele!"_

Não que ela tivesse dito para ele levar ao pé da letra, mas no desespero que estava foi isso o que o cérebro dele quis entender.

- GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIXAAA!

Rony rebateu o balaço que estava mais perto dele com uma força tremenda, direto na vassoura do Malfoy. A vassoura se esmigalhou completamente quebrando bem no meio e deixando Draco literalmente solto no ar, dando a ele uma oportunidade de praticar queda livre a uns 20 metros de altura.

- _"Caralho... eu vou morrer... eu vou morreeeeeeeeeeeeer!"_

Draco fechou os olhos sem coragem de ver o que o aguardava, mas sentiu alguma coisa segurando a sua mão.

- Weasley?

- Malfoy! Você é pesado sabia? Veja se você consegue subir na minha vassoura!

- Não dá... desce logo!

- Mais eu não vou consegui desce segurando você pelo braço! Segura no cabo da vassoura... pelo menos você não escorrega...

- Você que pensa!

- Quer implicar comigo é? Então tá! – Falou Gina descendo rapidamente sem aviso.

- Eii! Custava me avisar que você ia desceeeeeeerr?

- Em vez de ficar aí chorando você devia era me agradecer...

- Nah... porque me segurou?

- Oras, você preferia ter morrido? Eu simplesmente não podia deixar você morrer sem fazer nada! – Nesse momento em que eles já estavam meio próximos do chão, Gina acabou se desequilibrando um pouco, já que Draco estava fazendo mais peso pro lado direito da vassoura, e ambos caíram rolando no chão, até pararem um em cima do outro.

- Não podia... ou não queria? – falou ele levantando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Não qu...

- Graças a Merlin! Vocês estão vivos! – exclamou uma professora Minerva que demonstrava ter estado em absoluto pânico há alguns minutos atrás.

- Estão bem? Nenhuma fratura? Nenhum dano grave? Nada? – Perguntou Madame Hooch.

- Dano grave só à minha vassoura... – Respondeu Draco meio atordoado. – E o jogo?

- Bem, nós podemos marcar um no...

- Eu não posso continuar jogando sem vassoura, e eles estavam sessenta pontos na nossa frente... acho que então nós perdemos...

- Tem certeza senhor Malfoy? Ainda po...

- Certeza absoluta.

- Se é o senhor que está dizendo... ENTÃO EU DECLARO A VITÓRIA DE GRIFINÓRIA POR CEM A QUARENTA! Senhor Malfoy, acho que deve ir pra enfermaria.

Os torcedores vermelhos invadiram o campo fazendo uma grande algazarra, levantando os heróis do jogo, batendo palmas, assobiando...

- Nossa...esse jogo foi muito bom!

- Vocês humilharam aqueles nojentos!

- Vocês vão ganhar o campeonato esse ano!

- Rony, quando eu falei pra você arrebentar a cara do Malfoy eu não quis dizer literalmente!

- Huahuahuahau... eu sei! Mas eu tava tão aflito que foi a primeira idéia que me veio à cabeça... acertar o Malfoy...

- E o Dino? Vai ficar tudo bem com ele?

- Não sei, mas eu acho que vai sim... o Dino é um cara forte! Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece com ele...

- Vocês deviam ter jogadores reservas no quadribol.

- Ah, se fosse assim teríamos que agüentar um outro azedo disputando o pomo com a Gina... Gina? Vem aqui!

- Sabem, foi legal da parte do Malfoy ter dado a vitória pra gente.

- Mas também era o mínimo que ele podia fazer depois de você ter salvo ele da morte, né miga? – Falou Lina se intrometendo na conversa.

- Ah, mais eu acho que mesmo assim ninguém ia esperar isso dele!

- Tem razão, irmãzinha! Mas também mesmo se vocês continuassem lá em cima eu tenho certeza que você ia pegar o pomo e ainda ia cuspir na cara dele!

- Menos Ron... menos!

- Huahauhauha... pow Gina, ele tem razão! – Disse Simas trazendo mais umas intrometidas pra entrar na rodinha.

- Você foi a heroína do jogo! Palmas pra Gina! – Falou Anna rindo.

- Palmas! Huhauahuahauha... – Disse Lilá batendo palmas, assim como todo o time.

- Ai gente... a culpa de tudo é do Rony! Quem fez o Malfoy cair foi ele!

- Palmas pro Rony então... – Disse Simas, fazendo o time cair na gargalhada. Eles sentaram-se no gramado e começaram a relembrar os melhores momentos da partida, quando...

- Gina?

- Nick?

- Vim te dar parabéns... eu podia ter vindo antes se não tivesse mais um mar de gente na minha frente levantando vocês e fazendo zona... huahuahuaha...

- Gostou do jogo?

- Adorei, foi muito bom... vocês jogam muito bem mesmo.

- Valeu, cara. – Falou o capitão representante do time.

- Quem vê você todo concentrado jogando nem sonha com aquele dia que você ficou bêbado e cantou em cima da poltrona!

- Hauhauhauhau... senta ae... se quiser ficar sozinho com a Gina a gente pode dar licença né? Vamos pro vestiário! Huahauauha...

- Gina?

- O quê?

- Você... você gosta de mim?

- Gosto!

- Como amigo... ou como outra coisa?

- Ai Nick que pergunta!

- Você não me respondeu.

- Eu preciso?

- Precisa.

- Tem certeza que você já não sabe a resposta?

- Gina!

- Ai tá bom! Eu...

- Meninos, o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui no campo? Já era hora de voltarem para o castelo! Andem, andem!

Nick olhou pra Gina com um olhar do tipo "você não escapou ainda", antes de ir me direção à saída.

_(No castelo, na porta da enfermaria...)_

- Draco?

- Que foi Peter?

- Por que você deu a vitória assim pra eles?

- Porque não ia ter outro jeito, oras!

- Mas você não ouviu a Madame Hooch? Ela disse que podia marcar outro jogo e...

- Ela me salvou! Eu não podia ser tão mal-agradecido a ponto de querer outro jogo, a ponto de não reconhecer a vitória deles. Eles ganharam ué! Fazer o quê?

- Sinceramente, eu acho que você tá pegando um pouco do espírito grifinório...

- Só porque eu sou um sonserino não quer dizer que eu não tenha coração.

_(Voltando ao campo de quadribol...)_

Gina foi a última a acabar de tomar banho, vestiu o uniforme, pegou a vassoura e foi para o castelo. Então depois que ela guardou a vassoura e não encontrou ninguém no dormitório, acabou tendo uma idéia: Visitar Draco.

Foi até a enfermaria e abriu a porta, ele estava deitado de mau humor numa das camas comendo um pedaço de chocolate.

- Malfoy?

- Weasley? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver se está bem!

- Não quebrei nada, se é isso que quer saber.

- Ei! Eu vim só fazer uma visita amigável, não precisa ser tão rude!

- Como queria que eu estivesse? Devo minha vida a você, que legal... – Disse Draco irônico como sempre.

- Quer saber? Eu acho que nem devia ter vindo aqui! Pra falar a verdade, eu devia ter deixado você se esborrachar no chão lá embaixo! Dá licença, eu vou embora!

- Ei! Espera... não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Então foi o quê? Que eu salvei você e você tá pouco se lixando pro que eu fiz?

- Não, é que... eu não gosto de dever nada pra ninguém... dívidas bruxas, entende? Tem que ser pagas... e como eu vou pagar uma coisa tão grande como essa? Não é nada com você... não me entenda mal...

- Malfoy, por que está dando satisfações da sua vida pra mim?

- Porque... ah, eu não quero que você pense que eu sou um cara malvado.

- Mas eu já penso isso! – Disse Gina rindo.

- Mas eu não quero que pense mais...

- E desde quando você se importa com o que os outros pensam de você? Ainda mais quando esse "os outros" sou eu...

- Porque... porque...

- Está se enrolando cada vez mais, Malfoy...

- E quem disse que me importo?

- É o que está parecendo.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas a partir das minhas palavras...

- Hum...

- Gi? – falou uma outra voz entrando na conversa.

- Nick!

- Eu te procurei pelo castelo inteiro...

- Eu só vim ver como estava o Malfoy, bom, achei que eu tinha que vir e...

- Não precisava ter vindo. Vamos?

- Vamos... Bom... Tchau Malfoy!

- Tchau Weasley... – E ela fechou a porta, fazendo Draco se jogar na cama, agarrar o travesseiro e atirá-lo com força contra a porta.

- Gi... por que você salvou o Malfoy?

- Ora, porque... não é certo você deixar alguém morrer daquele jeito! Eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada! Você não faria a mesma coisa?

- Hum... deixe-me pensar...

- Nick!

- Brincadeirinha Gi... tudo bem que o Malfoy é um cara chato, mimado e insuportável, mas não sou eu que vou ficar com a consciência pesada se ele morrer.

- Viu?

- Tá, mas também não é dele que eu quero falar...

- E é do quê? – Perguntou ela na maior inocência como se já não soubesse.

- Bom... sabe... sobre o assunto que a gente tava conversando lá no campo de quadribol...

- Que assunto?

- Não precisa se fazer de desentendida, se não quer conversar sobre isso é só falar.

- Não, não, fala... – Gina insistiu para que ele continuasse, mas no fundo não tinha certeza se queria mesmo continuar a falar daquilo.

- Bom... é... eu queria que você soubesse... que eu gosto de você. Muito.

- Eu também gosto de você...

- Diferente. Não como amiga. Mais do que como amiga. Desde quando eu te vi pela primeira vez eu te achei linda, e agora que nós estamos mais juntos, agora que estamos no mesmo país, no mesmo colégio, nós... eu tenho mais certeza disso... eu tenho mais certeza de que eu gosto de você. Eu... eu te amo.

Gina ficou extremamente vermelha, sem saber o que fazer, morrendo de vontade de sair correndo.

- Hum... hum... e... é isso que você queria falar comigo?

- Também... na verdade... eu queria saber... bom... quer namorar comigo Gina?

N/A 2: Uhauhauhauha o que acharam? Desculpem por parar na melhor parte mais é um jeito que eu achei pra vocês lerem minha fic! Uhauahuauah... DEIXEM REVIEWSSSSSS! Preciso saber se vocês acham que a Gi deve namorar o Nick ou não! E se querem que eles namorem agora!

Dívidas bruxas: eu tenho certeza que li uma fic em que eram citadas dívidas bruxas... mas eu não lembro o que são, e também não plagiei nada! Só peguei o termo emprestado - sem pedir. E também, não me lembro qual o nome da fic. Se você é o autor dela, por favor não me processe! Eu não fiz por mal! Já estou avisando aqui porque não quero ser acusada de plágio, all right?

N/ da Beta intrometida: Olaaa, mais um capitulo betado para vcs! Tah mto bom esse capitulo neh! A parte do jogo é ótima! Eu adoreiiiiiiiiiiii! E o Malfoy todo enrolado! Muito comedia tb! Mais agora, a pergunta que num qué calar, A Gina fica ou não com o Nick? Façam suas apostas, se vc acha q SIM ligue para o 0800-5555! Agora se vc acha q NÃO ligue para o 0800-0000! Mais preciso dizer uma coisa, somente quem deixar REVIEW eh q vai valer a aposta!huaHAUhauAHuahU...pelo numero não vale! ahUAHuahUAHuahuHAU...Bem...jah me intrometi demais! Vo embora! Mais antes, se a nossa autora permitir, eu vo fazer a minha propaganda! SE VC GOSTA DE SS/HG LEIA A FIC **_FORÇAS DO DESTINO_**, É A MINHA FIC, E DEIXA REVIEW LAH TB, POR FAVOR! Agora chega, jah flei demais! Deixem REVIEW aqui para a nossa amada autora, se não nós não vamos ler o CAPITULO 8! Beijãoo

Respondendo reviews:

**Ginny C. Malfoy:** que bom que gosto... onde você leu sobre a fic? ONDE? – oh o meo desespero XD – dez caps... bom... em breve teremos! Espero que goste da continuacaum... bjs!

**PiuPotter: **Huahuaha... crise de riso? Porque? Fico tão mal assim? zuera... tomara ki goste da atualizacaum você também... bjs...

**Helo**: num tem o que responde... mais brigada pela review! Bjs!

**TheBlueMemory: **mais uma que pediu a atualizacaum uahuahuahua... o Nick não é violento, ele só tem sangue quente e gosta de defender o que supostament é dele... uahuauah... concordo com você, o tom ficar muito lindu nessi papel... bjs!

**Luiza Potter**: pra fla a vdd eu também num so fan de D/G nos livros... o Draco é um malvado que nem aparece dikreito, sem condicoes neh... brigada pelo elogio... O Lucius realmente é assim que eu axo que ele é, um mala bruto e violento, que não merece a mulher bondosa e o filho lindo que eli tem. Cap novo postado como já deu pra percebe! Bjs!

**Princesa Chi**: eu to com mais uma duvida nesse cap você pod responde? Uhauhauhau... estamos caminhando pra mais action... mais Draco... mais Gina... mais duvidas... mais love... quem vai ficar com os dois loiros? (que dize, um ex-loiro) nem sei ainda... com quem você axa que tem que ficar? Uhauauahuhauahua... bjs...

**Miaka**: realmente eu podia ter feito aquilo que você flo... mais tentei dar uma compensada nesse cap, o que você axo?

O Nick pode ficar com a Gi ou não agora, depende do meo humor e do que tiveh nas reviews!

Mais um apelo bem pqnininhu... REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Beijos e até o proximo capítulo!


	8. Namoros, bailes e olhares

Nota da Autora: Hey leitores amados... tenhu uma noticia naum mt boa pra dar for you. People, eu estudo. E as minhas aulas começam agora nesse dia 13. E issu qr dizer q eu num vo mais pode fik vagabundeando no PC de madrugada nem akorda cedo pra escreve a fic, e o tempo q sobra a tarde eu vo te q dividi c/ aula,treino, ingles, tarefa, trabalho, tempo pra eu me diverti... Resumo: AtualizaçõesRaridade. Sorry... \...eu vo fz d td pra fz os caps loguinhu, mais se num deh fz o q?

Bjs pra meos amigos Thales, que faz aniver dia 28/01 e Lucas, no dia 05/02. Num vaum le a fic mais amigo é amigo!

Nah... isso ai... até a N/A do fim do cap.

Cap.8 – Namoros, bailes e olhares.

_Enfermaria_

- "_Ai, deixa ele aí, ele não precisa ouvir você não... esquece o Malfoy... ele não tem sentimentos... ele não passa de um sonserino loiro arrogante que nunca riu, nunca chorou, nunca gostou de ninguém... Ai que vontade de socar aquele italiano! Se ele entrar aqui eu juro por Merlin que não vai sobrar nem um dente dele pra contar a história! E agora ele deve estar com a Weasley lá... mas em que diabos estou pensando? Na Weasley?"_

- Senhor Malfoy? - Disse Madame Pomfrey entrando na ala onde ele estava.

- Eu. - Respondeu Draco seco e de mau humor

- O senhor já pode ir pra sua sala comunal! Leve este pedaço de chocolate também...

- Tá. - Respondeu ele mais uma vez de mu humor guardando a barra de chocolate no bolso. Draco se levantou, foi até aporta e abaixou o trinco.

_Corredor_

- Quer namorar comigo Gina?

- Hum... eu.. ah... er... ai Nick não sei nem o que te dizer!

- Diga que sim então...

- Bom... então... então... tá!

- Sabia que você tá me fazendo o cara mais feliz do mundo agora? - Falou Nick pondo seus braços em volta da cintura de Gina e beijando-a.

Nesse exato instante Draco abriu a porta.

- AHAM! COF COF! - Pigarreou ele bem alto, de propósito pra chamar a atenção dos dois, e travando uma imensa luta interna pra conter seus impulsos assassinos e não puxar Nick pelos cabelos e matá-lo ali no corredor mesmo. (e aliás, seria irônico morrer bem em frente a enfermaria u.u'.)

- Nah, o que foi Malfoy? Não me diga q você nunca viu ninguém se beijando, aliás, se você dissesse isso eu ia acreditar sabia?

Nesse momento passa pela mente do Draco aquele dia na Itália em q a Gina tava enchendo o saco dele e ele deu um beijo nela

- Obviamente eu já vi Ricci, mais eu só ia aconselhar vocês a saírem do meio do corredor, porque ninguém é obrigado a ficar vendo essa ceninha nojenta! Agora com licença, eu não estou a fim de voltar pra enfermaria por causa de vocês!

Gina estava chocada com a mudança de humor de Draco, há menos de cinco minutos ele tinha sido sincero e até um pouco sentimental - diga-se de passagem - com ela, e agora estava lá todo grosso xingando ela e Nick sabe-se lá por quê...

- _"Cara... que cara estranho! eu hein!" _

Draco saiu do corredor soltando fogo pelas ventas, se ele fosse um dragão certamente tudo ao seu redor já estaria absolutamente em chamas. Depois de amaldiçoar tudo e todos que ficaram no seu caminho para o salão comunal, ele finalmente chegou na masmorra-torre da Sonserina e se jogou na primeira poltrona desocupada que viu.

- Hei! O que foi, cara, que mau humor é esse? - Perguntou Mike um tanto preocupado.

- É por causa do jogo? - Quis saber Peter.

- Ah, que mané jogo o que... eu quero que se exploda aquele maldito jogo! Eu quero é que tudo se exploda! Aliás, se hoje acontecer mais alguma coisa ruim juro que tranco um de vocês num dos banheiros com uma bomba dentro da privada! Mas que inferno de vida, será que nem ficar irritado em paz eu posso?

- Tá, foi mals... a gente não perguntou pra te ofender.

- A gente só queria sabe se você tava bem...

- Primeiro: Eu pareço bem? Eu chego aqui puto da vida e vocês ainda precisam perguntar se eu estou bem? Segundo: Nossa, eu estou chocado, vocês se importam comigo, juro que eu acreditava que vocês também me achavam um cara mal, nojento, repugnante, e acima de tudo sem sentimentos! E não é isso que eu sou? Eu sou mal mesmo! Eu sou o vilão dessa história toda! Eu sou tão mal que até o balaço hoje veio se vingar de mim! Mas que m...

- Draco! Escuta, se você quer gritar, não é melhor você gritar no quarto, no banheiro ou algum outro lugar assim? Aqui tá todo mundo te olhando como se você fosse louco...

- Que olhem... Eu não devo satisfação da minha vida pra ninguém!

- Bom, acho que você devia honrar o nosso título de amigos e contar o que aconteceu. Falou Peter sério, subindo alguns degraus da escada que levava aos dormitórios.

- Que seja. - Retrucou Draco seco, acompanhando os passos dele.

_Dormitório_

- Ah, pra que vocês querem saber o que aconteceu?

- Draquinho querido, presta atenção... você quase nunca se descontrola desse jeito! E eu acho que nunca se descontrolou como hoje, de sair gritando que nem um maluco e soltando fogo pelas ventas feito um dragão. - Falou Mike pacientemente.

- O qual, curiosamente, é o significado do meu nome!

- Sim... e você nunca fica louco assim por qualquer causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância. Portanto, eu, Doutor Michael William Ross e meu assistente aqui, Peter Lancelot Adams temos fortes indícios para acreditar que aconteceu algo muito sério. Só falta você nos dizer o quê.

- Não aconteceu nada. Só acabaram de jogar na minha cara que eu sou um cara mal.

- Isso não teria nada a ver com a Weasley ter te salvado da morte, teria? - Disse Peter

- Mas é claro que não! Não interessa o que aconteceu, se vocês querem fazer com que eu me sinta bem esqueçam esse assunto e façam algo... sei lá... me deixem sozinho.

- O freguês é quem manda!

Peter e Mike desceram para a sala comunal, deixando Draco sozinho no dormitório.

- Oh Peter?

- Que?

- Você acha mesmo que essa historia do Draco ter sido salvo da morte pela Weasley tem alguma coisa a ver com ele estar desse jeito?

- Sei lá... não faço a mínima idéia do q aconteceu! Mas pra mim ele tem andado muito em contato com ela... sei lá... as aulas... o tanto de vezes q ele fala dela... com ela...

- Ele a xinga!

- Sim, e daí? O que interessa é que ele tá o tempo todo falando, e pensando nela, mesmo que seja pra falar mal! Se ela realmente não fosse importante na vida dele como ele diz, acha que ele ficaria falando dela o tempo todo? Acha que o Draco ia perder tempo com algo que não interessa na vida dele? Lembra que ele falou que disseram que ele era um cara mal e sem sentimento? Quem vive dizendo que ele é um mané grosso sem coração? Ela! Só pode ter sido isso...

- Você tem certeza?

- Uns noventa por cento.

- Nah... sei não hein! Isso pra mim é crise de ciúmes! Mas ciúmes de quem?

- Oi meninoss! por acaso assim, algum de vocês sabe onde o meu Draco tá?

- Ele tá lá no dormitório, Kelly... Mas disse que queria ficar sozinho! Eu acho melhor você não ir bater lá não...

- Ai Mickey, quando ele souber que sou eu tendo certeza que ele vai me receber bem!

- É Michael! Meu nome é Michael!

- Que seja...

E dizendo isso Kelly subiu pro dormitório dos garotos.

- Huhauahuah, eu tenho pena dessa garota, quando o Draco ouvir a voz dela ele vai mandar ela se ferrar... e bater a porta na cara dela!

- Pior que vai mesmo... ela se acha a namorada dele!

- Pois é!

- Namorada... - Nesse instante Peter parou pra analisar o q havia dito. - Namorada... Draco... Lis... Daqui a pouco eu volto Mike!

- Aonde você vai?

- Confirmar minha teoria! - Disse ele e saiu correndo.

_(uma meia hora depois no dormitório das meninas do 6º ano...)_

- Ginaaa! Ai finalmente você chegou! - Exclamou Lina, que parecia estar louca de curiosidade.

- A gente tá doida pra te perguntar, por que você salvou o Malfoy?

- Ih, se essa é a ultima fofoca de vocês a meu respeito, eu sinto informar, queridas, mas vocês estão simplesmente D-E-S-A-T-U-A-L-I-Z-A-D-A-S!

- Não acredito que o nosso serviço de informações falhou! - Exclamou Anna fingindo estar chocada.

- Pois é queridíssimas... ai ai... bom, eu acho que eu vou tomar banho! Depois a gente conversa!

- Ah, nada disso senhorita Weasley, você vai contar essa fofoca agora mesmo! - Falou Lina puxando a amiga pelo braço e derrubando-a na cama.

- Ih, tá bom, que povo curioso! Mas eu acho que é melhor deixar vocês descobrirem por si próprias!

- Ah Gi, assim não vale! A gente não tem a mínima pista do que pode ser! Larga de ser chata e conta, vai...

- Okay, Anninha, uma pista... que tal uma aliança prateada na minha mão direita, isso te dá uma luz?

- Oh Merlin... Diz que é o que eu tô pensando!

- Hum... e no que você tá pensando?

- Que essa aliança lhe foi dada por um cara chamado Nicolas Ricci, loiro, italiano, filho do Ministro, aluno de intercâmbio aqui em Hogwarts... ah, enfim! Diz q foi dele, diz, diz, diz!

- É, foi.

- Aii Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que perfect! Se eu não tivesse visto eu diria que não é verdade! - Falou Lina

- Gina, você é minha ídala, quando eu crescer eu quero ser igual você! - Disse Anna

- Huahuahuahauhua... Mas sabem de uma coisa estranha? Quando o Malfoy me viu com o Nick, bom, pode ter sido coincidência, mas eu fui visitá-lo na enfermaria e ele foi até simpático comigo, sabem? Mas aí o Nick foi lá e me chamou, e logo depois o Malfoy saiu e viu a gente, e começou a gritar e ser super mal-educado... quer dizer, não é estranho? Ele mudou de humor em menos de cinco minutos, e nem aconteceu nada!

- Hum...

- Am... Gina! Desce aqui comigo, preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

- Hummmmmmmmmm! - Fizeram Lina e Anna ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, vocês também meninas, apesar de que eu acho que pra vocês não vai ter nenhuma graça... mas venham!

Os quatro descerem até a Sala Comunal, e as três meninas se surpreenderam porque absolutamente todos, TODOS os alunos da Grifinória estavam reunidos.

- Bem, agora que todo mundo finalmente tá aqui, eu queria dizer - falou ele subindo numa das poltronas – que essa menina aqui, Virgínia Weasley, do 6º ano, eu queria dizer que ela agora é minha namorada!

Gina tinha ficado muito surpresa (óbvio) e muito vermelha também, toda a Grifinória estava lá aplaudindo, gritando, assobiando, enfim, fazendo e dizendo todas aquelas coisas que normalmente são ditas pra deixar os outros sem graça.

- Ai Nick! Seu chato! Como você foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Você sabe que eu morro de vergonha!

- E eu adoro ver você com vergonha... – Disse ele abraçando-a por trás. – Então já que nós somos namorados... isso significa que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você agora, não é mesmo?

- Hum... é, eu acho que sim...

- Ótimo. Eu te amo sabia?

- Eu também.

Nisso chega alguém pra atrapalhar.

- Hum, então pelo jeito nós temos mais um casal feliz por aqui!

- Hahahah, é, é isso aí Giovanni... pelo menos EU não fico enrolando a garota que eu gosto... ou no seu caso, AS GAROTAS, não é mesmo?

- Pára de me encher! Você tá parecendo o meu pai, sabia? Giovanni isso, Giovanni aquilo, Giovanni você tem que parar de agir feito um irresponsável porque você já tem dezessete anos, parece um moleque de cinco pelas suas atitudes, blablabla... Eu hein!

- Huhauauauha, mas e você Giovanni, já pensou em parar de ficar enrolando minhas amigas e escolher uma só? Ou prefere apanhar das duas até você ficar mais dolorido do que nunca esteve?

- Gininha... você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu sou quase seu cunhado! Tudo bem, tudo bem, bem mais bonito que o meu quase irmão, mais ainda sim quase seu cunhado! Não me diga que você também vai ficar me enchendo agora?

- Uhauhauauha... boa sorte cunhado... hauauhahauahua...

_(Um bom tempo depois... depois do almoço, tarde, sei lá o que mais...)_

_Um corredor qualquer._

- Lis! Finalmente! Eu fiquei acho que cinco horas te esperando, você não recebeu meu recado?

- Recebi, Pet, mas eu recebi agora!

- É isso q dá pega essas corujas burras do corujal da escola...

- Q foi? Por que você disse que queria falar comigo?

- Preciso saber uma coisa!

- Fala.

- Você sabe se... bem... se a Weasley tá namorando aquele tal do Ricci?

- Ué, como é que você sabe?

- Tah?

- Eu disse que sim, oras, como é que você soube?

- Deduzi.

- Mas pra que isso te interessa?

- Não interessa exatamente a mim, e sim a um cara, não sei se você conhece, um tal de Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? E o que ele tem a ver com a Gina e o Nicolas? Tudo bem que eles já se bateram um monte de vezes por causa dela, mas...

- Não, não é nada. Não me pede pra dizer por que ou o Draco me degola, você não tá a fim de perde seu namorado, tá?

- uhauhauhauha... Pet... é tão estranho essa história de namorar escondido, sei lá, é tão chato eu não poder te beijar a hora que eu quiser... Porque tem que ser assim, hein?

- Não vai ser assim pra sempre... Mas pensa... todo mundo ia ficar te enchendo dizendo que eu sou mal, um assassino sanguinário, um comensal, blablabla... Ia ficar chato pra você, não ia? Lis... eu te amo...

- Também te amo Pet...

- Bom... Eu já vou.

- Já? Achei q pudesse passa um tempo comigo... Eu to com saudade sabia?

- Isso pq a gente e vê quase todo dia! É duro ser lindo desse jeito...

- Nah, seu convencido!

- Eu não sou convencido, sou realista, é diferente!

- Ah tá... sei...

- Vem então... vamos pra algum lugar que passa menos gente... vamos...

- Eu já disse que é um saco namorar escondido?

- Tudo que é escondido é mais gostoso, sabia?

- Tudo que é proibido, não escondido!

- Que seja! Dá no mesmo!

E dizendo isso ele a beijou.

_Noite na Grifinória_

- Nick?

- Cara, que cabelo é esse? Laranja! Vc se superou! Uahuahuahuahua...

- He, he, he, vai fazendo piadinha ai, vai... mas deixa eu te perguntar... sabe? Eu não te entendo! Você não disse que não sabia se a Gina gostava de você, e depois falou que o Malfoy aparecia muito pra atrapalhar seu caminho com a Gina, e tals? Então como é que agora você faz isso? Diz q ama ela e que quer que ela seja sua namorada? Por que foi essa mudança repentina, eu posso saber?

- Meu melhor amigo Giovanni, eu te digo... eu disse que tinha Malfoy demais, não disse? Por isso mesmo... Resolvi agir antes dele! Se ele pensou em algo assim deu com a cara na porta! E se não pensou, bem... saí ganhando que qualquer jeito... tenho a garota que eu amo do meu lado agora...

- Nick... você é mal!

- Mal como um picapau... e o Malfoyzinho, mal como um comensal, deve estar se roendo de raiva... uahuahuahuahuauah!

- Me lembre de nunca ser seu inimigo.

- O que é isso, Gigiozinho, como eu ia fazer mal ao meu melhor amigo cabelo incandescente? Fireman... Volcano...

- Ah! Nossa, sabe do que eu me lembrei... sua namorada também é ruiva, né Antonio?

- Dá pra parar de me chamar de Antonio? Meu nome é Nicolas! NICOLAS! Nick para os íntimos! Não interessa se o nome do meio é Antonio, porque eu não atendo por ele, Fireman!

- Ih, vai se danar...

_Noite na Sonserina_

- Peter? – Perguntou Mike, que estava sentado na mesma poltrona de sempre.

- Não. Minha bisavó e sua camisola de renda.

- Eu estou te esperando aqui desde daquela hora! Já faz umas cinco, seis horas que você saiu! Foi fabricar a informação ou o quê?

- Tenho meus métodos.

- Ah tá, sei... É?

- Bom, meu caro doutor Michael William, eu, seu assistente Peter Lancelot, tenho o prazer de comunicar que descobri que o inimigo do nosso amigo, ou seja, o tal Nicolas, está realmente namorando nossa conhecida Virgínia Weasley.

- E deixe-me adivinhar, o diagnóstico do nosso paciente Draco Malfoy é uma crise aguda de ciúmes.

- Exato.

- Cara, ta aí uma coisa que eu nunca esperava ver! Draco com ciúmes! Ainda mais da... da... bom... Inacreditável.

- Totalmente.

- Mas como foi que você descobriu?

- Já te disse que eu tenho meus métodos, que, aliás, são muito eficazes e prazerosos.

- Hah... posso até imaginar que métodos são esses...

- Ei! Não é isso que você acha que é... bom... Draco! Finalmente você desceu, o que foi, o trinco da porta emperrou?

- Hahahah, hilário... Estão aí desde que eu mandei vocês descerem?

- Não, não estamos. Descemos de manhã, já é noite, você acha que criamos raízes aqui?

- E a Kelly?

- Ah, bom, ela ficou lá me enchendo o saco, vocês sabem...

- Você abriu a porta pra ela?

- Abri.

- Esse é um dia de coisas incomuns... Definitivamente, você não tá bem, Draco. Aquele tombo hoje não te fez bem! Ou foi o chocolate da madame Pomfrey!

- Não, não foi nada... bom... é eu e a Kelly... eu estou ficando com ela.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- É, isso aí.

- Draco, cara, definitivamente você não está bem! Eu pirei ou foi o mundo? Primeiro, o jogo. Depois, ISSO! Vou ter um treco. Peter, eu vou desmaiar...

- Ah, deixa de ser gay! Mas, você tem razão! Eu também acho que vou desmaiar. Vejo luzes rodando à minha volta... é o juízo final! Só pode!

- Ei, dá pra parar? Poxa! O que tem de mais? Ela não é feia!

- Mas você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. – Falou Michael se aproximando e segurando o rosto de Draco. – Ela é uma chata. Uma retardada. Uma debilóide que não deve ter nem meio neurônio! E você não a suporta!

- Mudei de idéia, oras. Quem sabe assim ela não pára de me encher?

- Ahhhh... espera sentado... se você quer assim, paciência. Mas depois não venha dizer que a gente não te avisou. – Falou Peter subindo pro dormitório.

_Madrugada na Sonserina_

Draco mais uma vez não conseguia dormir. Teria ele feito a escolha certa? Negar seus sentimentos daquele jeito... Mas fazer o quê, não é mesmo?

_- "Ela não me quer mais... aliás... nunca me quis... e eu também nunca a quis, isso foi loucura. O q eu posso fazer? Tenho q viver minha vida também... não posso ficar desse jeito... ah, que se dane! Não vou ficar assim por causa dela... fim de papo. Eu escolhi certo."_

E mais uma vez embalado por esses pensamentos confusos e estressantes ele caiu no sono.

_No dia seguinte..._

Draco estava indo para o jardim, Rony para a torre da Grifinória. No caminho os 2 se cruzam, passam reto, de repente Draco vira.

- Weasley?

- O que foi?

- Quando você vai pagar minha vassoura?

- O que? Você tem dinheiro, compra outra oras!

- Você também tem, e foi você quem quebrou, é justo que você pague!

- Na verdade eu não queria acertar sua vassoura, eu queria acertar a sua cabeça!

- Hum grande batedor você Weasley!

- E você que mal consegue desviar de um balaço, hum!

- Bom, pelo menos eu sou o capitão do time da Sonserina, e o capitão do time da Grifinória é o Finnigan!

- Não enche Malfoy!

Nisso Gina aparece no meio.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui hein Rony?

- Tá vendo Malfoy? Você tinha que agradecer a minha irmã, se não fosse ela você tinha se esborrachado no chão!

- Como se eu tivesse pedido alguma coisa... – Disse Draco, virou as costas e foi embora.

- Sinceramente, Gina, não sei pra que você salvou esse cara!

- Nem eu. – Falou Gina dando de ombros.

Alguns dias se passaram, os alunos de Hogwarts estavam tendo seu jantar quando o professor Dumbledore se levantou para dar um aviso.

- Meus queridos alunos, já devem ter percebido que estamos próximos do Halloween! E, como é uma tradição em nossa escola, teremos um baile no dia 31, que se iniciará às 21:00. Arranjem pares! Traje a rigor para todos, e nós contrataremos a banda "The Crazy Kappas", o novo sucesso do mundo bruxo! _"We're the crazy kappas... we're here to make noise... we're the crazy kappas... and this is our voice...!" _– Começou a cantarolar o professor, visivelmente empolgado.

- O baile! É verdade! Como eu pude esquecer do baile? – Disse Gina dando um tapa na testa.

- Hei, hei, calma... calma Gina!

- Ai, eu sei, Mione, mas é que anda acontecendo tanta coisa na minha vida, veja, eu nunca esqueci do baile! Contava os dias! E esse ano eu nem lembrei!

- Também pudera... – Disse Rony, com uma coxa de frango a caminho da boca.

- Bom, e vocês, meninas, com quem vocês vão? Já têm alguma idéia?

- A Anna vai com o Giovanni! E eu... sei lá, eu acho que eu vou sozinha.

- Ah, como assim, Lina? Você não pode ir sozinha!

- Por que não?

- Porque... porque... porque um baile na verdade serve pra se dançar, e não se pode dançar sozinha! (N/A: Frase retirada do filme "Nunca fui beijada" – Love it!)

- Ah, na hora eu arrumo um par! Agora ir com um cara, e passar o baile inteiro com ele agarrado na barra do meu vestido não é comigo... Definitivamente não é!

- Tudo bem então! Mas... que história é essa do Giovanni ir com a Anna? Ninguém me falou nada disso! Eu quero saber hein! Ele se decidiu?

- Na verdade fomos nós que nos decidimos... Eu já disse mil vezes que não quero um namorado! E a Anna quer! Então foi isso que aconteceu, oras...

- Não quer namorado... sei... – Falou Anna – Duvido que você não quer! Isso é só fachada da Lina! Certeza que no fundo tem alguém de quem ela gosta!

- Ah tá... Vão sonhando...

_Mesa sonserina_

- Um baile! Draco, você vai comigo, não é meu amor?

- Hum... ah, que seja Kelly... Tanto faz...

- É, então você se acertou com a Kelly mesmo?

- Depende do ponto de vista, Peter. Eu só faço isso porque assim ela pára de me atormentar com essa voz chata dela...

- Estranho... Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer um dia. – Disse Mike.

- As coisas mudam... – Falou Draco.

- E como... – Concordou Peter.

- Vai com alguém pro baile, Peter?

- Não. Eu vou sozinho. – Respondeu ele com um tom estranhamente tristonho em sua voz, olhando fixamente para a mesa da Grifinória.

- E você, Mike? Vai sozinho, ou prefere procurar um par melhor que o meu? – perguntou Draco desanimado, pensando na perspectiva de ter que agüentar Kelly o baile inteiro grudada nele e falando mal das outras meninas com aquela voz chata de patty.

- Sei lá... provavelmente eu arranjo uma menina por aí... – Falou ele também olhando fixamente pra mesa da Grifinória - Mas também tanto faz, com par ou sem par o baile vai ser a mesma coisa...

- Você tem razão. – Falou Draco. – Vai ser uma chatice só.

_(Dia do baile – Pré baile XD)_

- Meninas... como estou?

Gina estava vestindo naquela noite um vestido preto tomara que caia, um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, justo na parte de cima e um pouco frouxo da cintura para baixo. Na parte de cima, ele tinha um bordado delicado com miçangas cinzas. Usava um par de sandálias pretas de salto (lembrando que se considerarmos a altura do Nick, que é mais ou menos 1,80, ela fica baixa perto dele), e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, e alguns fios soltos.

- Ai Giiiii! Você tá perfeita!

- Tá lindona miga! Isso tudo é pro namorado, é? – Perguntou Anna tentando prender o cabelo, sem sucesso.

- Pra quem mais seria? Ai, Anna, por que você não corta esse cabelo? Tá enorme! Deixa eu te ajudar...

- Ai Gi, meu cabelo já é pouco e é superfino, se eu cortar vou ficar praticamente careca! Eu já me acostumei com ele, só que prender meu cabelo pra um baile não é uma coisa que eu faça todo dia, sabe?

- Ahh, meninas, eu não sei com qual vestido eu vouu! Qual cor vocês acham mais bonita? – Respondeu Lina pegando dois vestidos do malão, um azul e um pérola.

- Ah, esse é mais bonito! – Falou Gina, prendendo o cabelo de Anna com uns grampos e apontando com a mão livre o vestido pérola.

- É, eu também! – Concordou Anna. Era um vestido tomara que caia, na altura dos joelhos, sem nenhum enfeite em geral, e mostrando o forro de tule também pérola do vestido, na parte de baixo.

- E você vai com que calçado?

- Bem, eu preferia esses aqui – Falou Lina pegando um par de coturnos pretos que já estavam meio rasgados e detonados de tanto serem usados. – Mas eu sei que vocês vão começar com aquela ladainha, que eu vou ser a mais brega do baile, e bla, bla e bla... bom... eu vou de sandálias! Satisfeitas, senhoritas?

- Sim. – Respondeu Gina tentando parecer séria.

- Espantadas também.

- Huahuahuah, nossa, que sem graça. Vou secar o meu cabelo e já volto. – Disse Lina procurando a varinha no meio dos muitos vestidos, sandálias, botas, uniformes, suéteres. – Ah! Aqui está!

- Lina, ainda não descobri como essa bagunça ainda não te engoliu. Qualquer dia você vai se perder aí dentro!

- Ah, Gi, você tá parecendo a minha mãe! "Angelina, você tem que ser mais organizada, não é mais uma moleca de cinco anos, é uma moça e precisa se comportar como tal... E tem que parar de andar desse modo! Não combina com você! Nhá, nhá, NHÁ!" – Disse a morena imitando a voz da mãe. – Quem vê pensa que você não é desorganizada, né?

- Ih, tá bom! Foi só uma brincadeira!

- Isso se chama falta de homem. – falou Anna pra Gina, depois que a prima já havia desaparecido.

_(Enquanto isso, num dormitório masculino longe dali...)_

- Draco! Dracooooooooooooooooo! Sai desse chuveiro! Eu quero tomar banho!

- Pow, já vai, que saco! Se você parar de me interromper eu vou mais rápido, sabia, Peter?

- Andaaaaaaaaaa!

- Sabia que também não tem só esse chuveiro?

- Mas é o único funcionando que tem água quente!

- Por..., larga de ser fresco e toma na água fria! Você é bruxo ou não é?

- Ih, que mau humor hein...

(N/A que já encheu o saco: Cenas de banho saum td não saum?) A água do chuveiro escorria completamente pelo corpo de Draco, que esperava que ela também lavasse seus pensamentos. Ele tinha aceitado sair com Kelly, prometera pra si mesmo que não ia mais se importar com _ela_ e, no entanto, a menos de uma hora pro baile ele estava lá, debaixo do chuveiro – lugar melhor pra se pensar na vida não há! – pensando novamente _nela_. Em como ela era bonita... no quanto ele gostaria de estar no lugar daquele italiano filho da ... que iria levá-la ao baile, em como ele iria adorar passar a noite inteira com ela... Mas nada disso era possível. Bem, ele tinha prometido nunca mais se descontrolar por pensar _nela_, e era isso que iria fazer.

- Ow, finalmente!

- Tá, tá bom, Peter... anda logo você também...

Draco saiu do banheiro de toalha, e abriu o malão em busca de algo pra pôr.

- Nah... uniforme... camiseta... casaco... isso não serve... cachecol... Kelly... Kelly? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- Hum, eu vim esperar o meu namoradinho!

- Poderia fazer o favor de me esperar lá embaixo, então?

- Pra quê, se eu já estou aqui em cima mesmo?

- Kelly, eu acho que você não entendeu bem, ou é burra mesmo, ou quer ganhar um galeão de papel, presta atenção porque eu não vou desenhar... Olha bem pra mim. Tá vendo alguma coisa de diferente? Percebeu que eu não estou vestido? Percebeu que eu acabei de sair do banho agora e que eu estou pingando água da cabeça aos pés e estou de toalha ainda? Isso quer dizer que eu não posso descer e ir ao baile com você assim... eu preciso me trocar... ENTENDEU?

- Ah, mas não tem importância, eu fico aqui vendo você, eu não atrapalho! Será um prazer!

- Respira, Draco, respira... olha, Kelly, eu sei que eu sou lindo, sexy, gostoso, que qualquer garota desse colégio daria um milhão de galeões, daria um soco em alguém, daria a casa, enfim, daria pra me beijar na boca, mas eu não tô a fim de te aturar agora não! Por isso, porta do corredor é serventia do dormitório! Espera lá embaixo.

- Mas... mas...

- Me faz esse favor... anda! Desce logo!

- Tá bom... mas depois eu quero você dançando comigo, direitinho!

- Que seja...

- Oh Draco? – Perguntou Mike, que já estava praticamente pronto.

- Eu. – Resmungou ele jogando a toalha por cima do cortinado e se trocando.

- Bom, escuta, se você tá com a Kelly, então porque trata ela desse jeito?

- Por que... por que... pow, porque ela é chata! Você agüentaria uma mala sem alça, sem carrinho, sem uma tira sequer pra você arrastar dessas no seu pé o dia inteiro? Tenho certeza que nem Merlin agüentaria! Eu devia ser canonizado santo pelo Vaticano! (N/C: Nota da chata: Não sei se bruxos tem religião, mas também que se dane! Essa é uma fic meio sem pé nem cabeça, não ehh?)

- Nossa, que dramático... então se acha ela uma chata, porque está com ela?

- Ah, porque... eu pensei que assim ela parasse de me encher...

- Hum, sei...

- É, mas pelo jeito eu só me ferrei, pra variar... ah não! – Gritou o loiro tendo mais um visível ataque. – Ah não! Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerr!

- QUE EHH? – Berrou o outro em resposta.

- Pu... que pariu, você roubou a minha camisa preta de novo!

- QUAL DELAS? VOCÊ SÓ TEM CAMISAS PRETAS!

- Oras! Preta! Social, manga comprida, minha camisa preta! VOCÊ ROUBOU ELA DE NOVOOOO!

- EUUUU? NÃO ROUBEI NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAA! PEGUEI EMPRESTADA!

- Sem pedir, lógico!

- É, foi sem pedir mesmo. – Respondeu Peter sem gritar, porque já tinha saído do banho e agora estava secando o cabelo. – Mas que falta faz? Você tem umas vinte camisas nesse malão. São todas pretas. Depois o fresco sou eu, né?

- Tá, que se dane. Fica pra você. Pode ficar com uma lembrancinha minha, huahauua, eu deixo...

- Nhé, nhé, nhé... valeu.

- Nada...

_(Num outro dormitório masculino... pow isso já tá enchendo o saco. Quando for pra falar da Gina vou escrever Gina, quando for o Draco vou escrever Draco, e quando for o Nick vou por Nick. Fim de papo. Byebye.)_

_(Nick)_

- Lalalalala... cuando se mangia la bella pollenta, la bella pollenta, se man...

- Nick, cala essa boca! Você canta muito mal! E o que uma música sobre polenta tem a ver com o baile de hoje?

- Deixa eu cantar! Deixa eu ser feliz! Aliás, hoje não tem nada que possa estragar minha felicidade... capiche? ... fiorice cosi... ooooo... bella pollenta...

- Páraaaaaaaaaaaa! Meus ouvidos são sensíveis a essa barulheira... anda logo! Parece até que vai se encontrar com a Rainha Mãe da Inglaterra! Ah não, opa, pra você a rainha da Inglaterra é a Gina!

- Da Inglaterra... do mundo... e do meu coração... – Falou Nick com aquela de bobo apaixonado.

- Credo, que brega!

- Não sou brega, sou apaixonado... aaahhhh... – Disse ele novamente com cara de sonhador, terminando de passar perfume. – Vamos, Gigio, a noite nos espera!

Normalmente Giovanni odiava ser chamado assim, mas naquela noite ele simplesmente deixou passar.

_(Baile – Draco)_

- Aii, Draco, meu amor! Vamos logo pro baile! Eu estou louca pra ver as caras de inveja das garotas, quando elas me virem passar com você! Vamos!

- Bom... que seja. Vamos. Boa sorte pra vocês, caras, pensando bem, vocês já têm mais sorte do que eu. – Draco estava usando o básico de sempre, social preto e sem gravata.

- Nah... valeu... Boa sorte Draco...

- Que um milagre aconteça pra você!

- Pow, valeu Mike... (N/A: Tentarei não me intrometer mais, mas eu já descrevi o Mike? Bom, ele é beautiful, tem mais ou menos 1,75, cabelos castanhos meio curtos, que ele geralmente deixa pra cima, olhos castanhos, palhaço, inteligente e tímido se ele gosta d alguém... acho que só. Byee!)

- É, o Draco não vai ter uma noite muito boa. – Disse Peter.

- Mas nós vamos! Em frente meu amigo! Essa é a nossa noite! – Disse Michael muito animado, levantando uma taça imaginária como se estivesse brindando.

- Nossa noite! – Fez Peter, acompanhando o brinde.

E os dois desceram até o Salão Principal, que estava completamente decorado pelas cores laranja e preto, com aquelas típicas abóboras com velas dentro flutuando. A banda The Crazy Kappas, que na verdade era uma mistura de todos os tipos musicais que já haviam tocado na face da Terra, sendo eles bruxos ou trouxas, naquele exato momento fazia uma apresentação cover de uma banda trouxa que deve ter feito sucesso numa década antes da minha, Heart.

Dumbledore dançava animado em cima do palco, o chapéu de bruxo substituído por uma cartola vermelha e espalhafatosa, e fantasiado de vampiro. – Bem vindos, meus queridos jovens! Este é mais um maravilhoso baile de Halloween de Hogwarts, e este velho caduco vem atrapalhar vocês... sim... na verdade queria desejar um bom baile a todos, e que comece o baile! A noite ainda está no início!

_(Baile – Gina)_

Giovanni, Nick e Rony estavam plantados nas poltronas há mais de meia hora, esperando seus pares se arrumarem, todos caprichosamente vestidos de pingüim.

- Poxa... será que elas se esqueceram da gente? – Perguntou Rony pro vento, fazendo bolhas de sabão com a varinha.

- Boa pergunta... – Gemeu Nick, de cabeça pra baixo numa poltrona, estourando as bolhas de sabão de Rony.

- Uma pergunta melhor... Será que elas acham que nós criamos raízes aqui? Estou me sentindo uma planta! Só falta o regador!

- É... e quem vem lá? O jardineiro? – Disse o ruivo distraidamente, ao ouvir sons de passos.

- Bem... eu diria que são as nossas flores! – Falou o único loiro do trio, levantando-se e indo pra perto da escada. – Gina! Você está... está... es...

- Fecha a boca, Nick, você tá quase babando! – Riu Rony, deixando o atual cunhado completamente sem graça – Vamos, minha princesa? – Falou ele oferecendo o braço pra Mione.

- Sim, meu príncipe vestido de pingüim de geladeira.

- Pelo menos nunca mais vou usar aquelas vestes ridículas do quarto ano!

- Hahahahahha, aquelas sim tinham cara de príncipe... parecia um personagem da História trouxa, sabia?

- Ah, nem me lembre... bom baile para todos! – Falou ele, saindo com a namorada.

- Juízo, Ron!

- Em dobro pra você, Gininha!

- Gina... você está... simplesmente maravilhosa. – Disse Nick.

- Hum... obrigada... – Falou ela corando. – Você também está... bonito.

Pra falar a verdade Gina não gostava daquela roupa de pingüim que todos os garotos usavam.

"_É tão sem graça!"_ – Pensou ela –_ "Estranho, todas as garotas procuram o vestido mais diferente e exclusivo que exista, e se encontram alguém com um igual quase têm um troço... E os garotos se vestem iguais... Ai, eu aposto que o Malfoy não tá com essa roupa! Certeza que ele tá de preto... ai como ele fica lindo de preto... GINA! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA! Merlin, é namorada do Nick e está pensando no Malfoy! Isso é praticamente... uma traição! E além disso, quem precisa do Malfoy, o que ele tem que o Nick não tem? Ele tem aquele cabelo branco ridículo! É, é ridículo! E já apanhou um monte de vezes! Até da Mione ele já apanhou! Não vou pensar no Malfoy, não vou pensar no Malfoy, não vou pensar no..." _

- Ginaaaa...? – Chamou Nick tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Ahn? O quê?

- Vamos descer?

- Ahn? Ah, claro, vamos!

Então os dois desceram, o Salão já estava cheio de alunos, e começava a apresentar uns bêbados aqui e ali, e a música da banda, que estava cantando um funk da Tati Quebra Barraco, embalava alguns poucos que se arriscavam a dançar.

- _"Na madruga boladona, sentada na esquina, esperândou tu passar, aultas hóuras da matina... com o esquema prograrmádou..."_ – Cantavam eles com aquele sotaque english que eu tentei copiar aí.

- Nossa, esse baile tá muito louco, não tá não?

- Com certeza!

- Quer dançar?

- Eu, hein, não sei dançar isso não!

- Então vamos fazer assim: A próxima música que tocar a gente dança, tá bom?

- Mas e se for uma dessas músicas doidas?

- Não importa a música! Você dança comigo?

- Mas e se eu não souber?

- Não tem problema, ninguém sabe! Qualquer coisa a gente copia o Dino! – Falou Nick sinalizando com a cabeça o garoto que naquele exato momento estava dando um show na pista de dança.

- Huhauhauauha, você não tem jeito!

- Quero aproveitar bem minha namorada... ou você se esqueceu que no Natal eu estou fora daqui?

- Esqueci!

- Pois eu não.

- Ai, Nick, por que você tinha que lembrar disso?

- Porque é o que vai acontecer, oras... não dá pra simplesmente fingir que eu vou ficar aqui pra sempre.

- Mas esse ano você termina os seus estudos, depois pode vir pra cá sempre que quiser!

- É, é verdade. Mas vai ter que agüentar seis meses longe de mim...

- Seis meses! Seis meses! Muito tempo...

- Então aproveita agora... – Disse Nicolas puxando Gina pra pista de dança, já que tinha começado uma música lenta.

- Eu te amo Gina.

- Eu também.

_(Mudando o foco, apesar de que isso não é câmera)_

- Dracoooooo!

- O que é?

- Vamos dançar?

- Não.

- Mas então você me trouxe ao baile pra quê? Pra ficar sentada?

- Pode ser.

- Mas eu quero dançar!

- Dança sozinha então, ué...

- Mas Draco... Olha... Todos os casais estão dançando! Olha lá!

Draco olhou.

- Mudei de idéia. Vem, Kelly, vamos dançar.

Gina dançava lentamente abraçada ao namorado, porém sem olhar nos olhos dele... Quando de repente viu uma coisa que chamou sua atenção.

Um casal dançando, nada de mais... nada de mais se o cara estivesse vestido de pingüim.

E ele não estava.

E o único cara no baile inteiro que não estava vestido de pingüim era Draco.

_- "Argh, quem é aquela vaca com ele, hein? É a Anderson! Aii que vacaa! Olha o jeito que ela passa a mão nele! Nossa eu não acredito que eu estou vendo isso! E ele não faz nada! Gina! E daí se ela tá quase dando pra ele aqui no meio? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? NADA! Eu tenho um namorado! Eu tenho um namorado perfeito, pra que vou ficar me importando com o que esses dois fazem ou deixam de fazer? Argh que nojo... Ah, Merlin, por que eu estou pensando nesse garoto? Eu estou com o amor da minha vida! A vidente disse, aquele dia, ele é..." _

E então Gina finalmente se deu conta de que Draco também se encaixava nos requisitos que a vidente tinha dado, loiro, olhos claros, e ela também tinha encontrado com ele naquele primeiro dia em Roma.

- _"Mas ela disse que eu preciso dele, eu não preciso do Malfoy, e ele também não precisa de mim... ou precisa? Se bem que... o seqüestro... ele me ajudou a fugir também... eu também ajudei ele... Ele me deu aulas pra eu melhorar em poções... foi uma detenção, mas então porque justo eu? E... eu salvei ele de morrer... ah... não, isso é do nada! Foram só coincidências! Não tem nada a ver!"_

Gina agarrou-se ainda mais ao loiro, pra pelo menos tirar um pouco do outro loiro da sua cabeça.

Draco também estava pensativo.

"_Lá vai ela... lá vai... ela e aquele mala sem alça, sem rodinha, sem tira... pensando bem ele e a Kelly dariam um ótimo par! Os dois só empatam a minha vida! Eu mereço... hunf... o que é isso? Ciúmes? Ela quer que eu fique com ciúmes dela e desse... desse cara? Pois bem... vejamos... vejamos quem vai conseguir isso, você ou eu... ruivinha..." _

Então ele puxou Kelly com força contra o seu corpo, dançando de tal forma com ela, que Gina fosse uma panela de pressão, estaria apitando e soltando fumaça. Draco, porém, continuou dançando com a garota, e se esfregando nela.

A ruiva, por sua vez não estava mais agüentando aquela cena.

Não poderia estar com ciúmes... Ou poderia?

- Nick.

- Fala.

- Podemos sentar?

- Por que, você não tá se sentindo bem, ou alguma coisa parecida?

- Não... só... cansei... Depois a gente continua, tá bom?

- Tá... eu vou ali falar com os meninos, você quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você?

- Não... obrigada... eu vou lá sentar com a Lina.

Lina estava sentada numa das mesas, com um copo de suco de abóbora pela metade, e desenhando na mesa com um palito de dentes.

- Li?

- Gii! E aí, como tá o baile?

- Digamos que está bom.

- É, eu vi você dançando!

- E você? Não me diga que está aí sentada desde que o baile começou.

- Digo.

- Oww miga... Arruma um cara aí pra você dançar!

- Ah, depois eu vejo isso... Fala aí... cadê o namorado?

- Conversando... Li... miguinha... irmãzinha... preciso te contar uma coisa, uma coisa absurda... uma coisa do nada... promete que não vai contar pra ninguém ! Jura!

- Preciso, Gi? Nunca contei nada de vocês duas pra ninguém!

- Eu sei! É por isso mesmo que eu estou te falando isso, preciso desabafar com alguém em quem eu confio, e a Anna... não faço a mínima idéia de onde está!

- Hehehh... nem eu... mas fala, o que você quer me contar que é tão importante assim? É algo com o Nick?

- Indiretamente, eu acho que tem a ver com ele sim.

- Ai, então fala logo! Você tá me deixando preocupada!

- Bom... – Disse Gina abaixando um pouco o tom da voz. – Eu e o Nick... a gente tava dançando... Bem, na verdade o problema não começa aí, mas... encurtando a história... Eu vi o Malfoy dançando com aquela vaca da Anderson.

- Todo mundo viu.

- E ele, ele começou a agarrar aquela cadela lá!

- Gina... Onde quer chegar? E por que está xingando a Anderson assim? Não entendo...

- Nem eu!

- Gina! Quer fazer o favor de me explicar direito? Você começa a xingar a menina só porque o Malfoy começa a se esfregar nela! O que você tem a ver com isso? Você nem gosta dele! Parece até que está com... Gina... Gina me responde, você ficou com ciúme do Malfoy, foi isso?

- Foi. – Confessou ela, sentindo o rosto arder de tão vermelho que estava.

- Merlin! Mas por quê?

- Não sei! E a história não começou aí! Desde a aula, a detenção, eu comecei a olhar mais pra ele, comecei a perceber como ele tá bonito!

- Gina, sinto dizer, mas você não descobriu a pólvora. Todo mundo sabe que o Malfoy pode ser um maldito, mas ele é absolutamente perfeito! Só você que nunca quis admitir isso!

- Mas é lógico! Ele nunca viu nenhuma qualidade em mim, pra que eu iria ver uma nele?

- Quem disse que ele nunca viu uma qualidade em você?

- Não está óbvio?

- Então me diga, estou ficando cega ou ele está te olhando nesse exato momento?

- ME olhando?

- Oyes.

- Não, não é possível, deve estar olhando pra alguém na mesa ao lado!

- Mas não tem ninguém na mesa ao lado!

- Pode estar olhando pra você.

- Pra mim? Ah, se enxerga, Gina, é óbvio que ele tá te olhando! Olhando só não, ele tá praticamente te comendo com os olhos! Ai... uahuauhauha... nunca pensei que fosse ver uma coisa dessas na minha vida!

- Pára de fazer piada da desgraça alheia.

- Desgraça... quisera eu que um cara me olhasse daquele jeito! Desgraça! Desgraça! – repetia Lina, incrédula. – Qualquer menina daria tudo que tem pra receber um olhar desse ainda mais de quem! Do Malfoy! E você fica aí com essa frescura toda, poxa Gina...

- Não quero que ele me olhe. Eu tenho namorado!

- Tá praticamente hipnotizado...

- Duvido!

- Duvida? Então olha atrás de você. Mas discretamente, hein!

Gina deu uma espiada por cima do ombro.

- Lina, isso é um feitiço seu, uma poção, magia negra, não é possível!

- Ah, agora você acredita em mim, né?

- Eu vii! Cara! Eu tô cega! Ai meu Meeeeeeeerlinn! Ele nunca olhou pra mim... não daquele jeito! Meu santo! To boba! Não, melhor, ele tá bêbado. Ele tá bêbado! Certeza! Só pode!

- Heheheh... Hum! Vem comigo...

- Pra onde?

- Eu quero beber alguma coisa. – Falou Lina arrastando Gina para o bar montado no meio do salão, que aliás era onde Draco estava.

- Lina, vou matar você! – Falou Gina por entre os dentes.

- Não vai não. Um firewhisky, por favor. – Disse Lina para o garçom que veio atendê-la.

- Só um instante. (N/A: Bebida pra menores de idade! Humm que se dane, quem disse que essa é uma fic politicamente correta?)

Lina sentou-se bem do lado de Draco.

- Malfoy, você está bêbado?

- Não, mas você vai ficar se beber isso. – Resmungou ele num tom de quem estava perfeitamente sóbrio, apontando com a cabeça para o copo na frente de Lina.

- Vai se danar, Malfoy... eu sou mais forte pra bebida que você! E você, Gi, não vai querer nada?

- Uma água. – Pediu Gina para mesmo garçom.

- Água, Weasley? Deixa de ser pão dura... Fred,traz uma tequila pra moça, por minha conta.

- Obrigada, Malfoy, mas eu não vou beber isso, não quero ficar bêbada como você!

- Já te disse que não estou bêbado! Que saco! Por que vocês acham isso?

- Ai, Draco! Voltei, amor! Por que você tá falando com essas horrorosas?

- Ah não, claro, falou a miss bruxa de história trouxa! Se enxerga, Anderson!

- Ah, mas pelo menos eu tenho um par, por sinal um par muito lindo! E você veio sozinha! Então, não tenho porque discutir com você.

- Grande coisa ter um par que quando você não está fica olhando pra outra garota. – Devolveu Lina, dando um sorriso cúmplice pra Draco.

- Agora entendi o porquê do bêbado... – Disse ele pra si mesmo, mas não tão baixo que Lina não pudesse ouvir e dar mais um sorriso cúmplice.

- Que história é essa de outra garota? – Falou Kelly com sua voz de taquara rachada.

- Bom, se você não dá conta do seu homem, não sou eu que vou te falar o que ele faz.

- Carter, eu acho bom você me falar, eu estou mandando!

- Descubra sozinha. Se tiver cérebro pra isso, é claro. Vem, Gina.

- Nem precisava pedir! – Falou a ruiva aliviada por sair do meio da confusão, indo se sentar com a amiga na mesa de antes.

- Lina! Angelina Carter! Eu vou te matar! Vou te trucidar! Vou fazer picadinho de você!

- Não está tão brava comigo.

- Não estou? Como não estou? Estou furiosa!

- Não me chamou pelo nome completo. Quer dizer que gostou de ouvir que o Malfoy não estava bêbado, que ele tava te olhando por livre e espontânea vontade, e que ele não se importou nem um pingo por eu ter percebido. Sinceridade, Gina... você gostou, não gostou?

- Gina? Podemos dançar agora? – Falou Nick.

- Claro...

Lina fez um sinal de "depois conversamos".

_(Um tempo depois num canto escondido do castelo)_

- Lis! – Sussurrou Peter, tapando os olhos da namorada, quando ela voltava do banheiro.

- Pet?

- E por acaso mais alguém te chama de Lis além de mim?

- Não.

- Como foi o baile sem mim?

- Um tédio...

- Posso dizer o mesmo.

- Viu como namorar escondido é um tédio só?

- Mas não ia ter a mesma graça se tudo mundo soubesse... vai... eu sei que você adora sair da torre da Grifinória altas horas da noite pra encontrar comigo.

- Nhaaaa... isso... fica comigo... eu já cansei de dançar sozinha naquele salão. – Falou Lis deitando-se no colo do Peter, que estava sentado no chão do castelo, num lugar onde ninguém iria vê-los.

- Ninguém ficou dando em cima de você?

- Não. E você?

- Ah, umas garotas ficaram me enchendo... Peter pra cá... Peter pra lá...

- O QUÊ? – Respondeu Lis, sentando-se no chão frio. – Eu posso saber quem foi a oferecida que teve a ousadia de dar em cima do MEU homem? Anda, Pet! Fala! Falaaaaaaaaaa!

- Lis! Lis... Shhh... calma... umas idiotas da Lufa-lufa... umas vadias da Corvinal... Ninguém que te ameaçasse... Não chegam nem aos seus pés... – Disse Peter abraçando a namorada por trás. – Gostei disso que você disse... sabia?

- Hahahah, por quê? Só por que eu te chamei de meu homem?

- Não... porque você ficou com ciúmes...

- Eu? Com ciúmes? Se enxerga, Pet!

- Ahh... quer dizer que não vai ficar nem um pouco irritada se eu disser que dancei com uma menina do 7º ano?

- É mentira...

- E se eu te disser que ela beija bem?

- Pet!

- Brincadeira... melhor que você ela não beija!

- Pet! Eu vou bater em você!

- É mentira... Heheheh... Viu como ficou com ciúmes?

- Seu bobo...

- Bobo mas você adora né? – Falou Peter beijando o pescoço de Lis.

- Ahh... Pet... Pet pára!

- Por quê? – Perguntou ele, mas não parou.

- Pet... deixa eu falar!

- Tá, que saco, agora até controlar meus beijos você vai?

- Não foi você que preferiu namorar escondido? Como eu vou voltar pro baile toda despenteada desse jeito?

- E daí, você me beija, eu fico todo borrado de batom e nem ligo! E além disso, quem disse que você não pode ter ficado com alguém nesse meio tempo que você sumiu?

- Até parece que alguém sentiu minha falta.

- Eu senti...

- Eu te amo Pet.

- Eu te amo Lis.

_(Mais um tempo depois, voltando ao salão)_

- Draco Malfoy! Quem é essa tal garota pra quem você estava olhando?

- Ih, Kelly, ainda essa história? Chega! E não me chama pelo nome inteiro porque você não é minha mãe! Que saco!

- Mas a Carter disse que...

- Kelly! Por Merlin! Ela estava bêbada! – Falou Draco rindo, era divertido ficar enrolando a Kelly.

- Não estava não!

- Estava sim! Ou o que você acha que ela estaria fazendo com um copo de firewhisky na mão conversando com um Malfoy? Estava pra lá de bêbada!

- E o que a Weasley estava fazendo com ela?

- E você pergunta pra mim? Como é que eu vou saber? Agora, se você quer vir num baile comigo pra ficar me enchendo o saco com essas crises de ciúmes, eu não venho com você no próximo! Venho sozinho!

- Ah não, Draco, meu amor, não! Me desculpa, eu paro! Eu paro!

- Bom... muito bom...

Draco estava tendo uma crise de riso interna.

- _"Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuah... cara... como essa menina consegue ser tão burra? Como é que eu consegui enrolar ela com uma desculpa capenga dessas! Hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau... ah... eu sou muito mal mesmo... apronto e ainda saio de vítima na situação! Draco Malfoy, definitivamente, você não presta... hauhauhauhauhauhauahuahuahua..." _

A banda, depois de ter tocado de tudo, rock, pop, funk, dance, valsa, músicas de autoria própria, estava tocando Lovefool, do The Cardigans, Nick e Giovanni estavam sentados conversando e Lina, Gina e Anna dançavam a música rindo, brincando, se matando de dar risada, caindo no chão, enfim... o baile estava praticamente no fim, as luzes estavam acesas, a maioria dos alunos pirralhos já tinha ido dormir... quando finalmente Mike e Peter apareceram.

- E aí, Draco?

- Por onde estavam? – Perguntou o loiro levantando-se e aproveitando a desculpa pra sair de perto de Kelly.

- Por aí... - Respondeu Peter.

- Ah sei... despenteado, suado, boca borrada de batom... hahahah... por aí... sei...

- Por aí sim... E você, Mike? Passou o baile inteiro sentado?

- Ah, andei "por aí" também como você disse... Huhauhauhauh...

- Ah... – Suspirou Draco sentando-se no chão. – Nem perguntem o que eu passei... mas até que foi divertido! Huhauhauhauahuahuauauahuauahuahua... – Ele se deitou no chão de barriga pra cima, sem ar de tanto rir.

- Ué, o que aconteceu? A Kelly levou um tombo?

- Não, Peter, infelizmente... mas eu descobri como ela é mais burra do que parece, vocês não tem noção da mentira que eu contei pra ela... – Falou ele sentando-se novamente.

- O quê? – Perguntou Mike.

- Bom... – Disse Draco se dando conta de que ia ter que falar de Gina. – Pensando bem, não é nada, deixa pra lá...

- Ah, qual é, Draco! Fala!

- Ah não, não tem importância...

- Olha, eu acho bom você falar ou eu e meu parceiro Mike aqui vamos te infernizar até você dizer!

- Ahhh... bom... é que eu tava olhando pra outra garota! E aí, do nada a amiga dela veio... ah... vai ser complicado pra caramba...

- E você poder simplificar falando o nome da garota!

- Nem vem Michael...

- Venho sim... e sou capaz de apostar o relógio de ouro do Draco que é uma daquelas três ali!

- Eu também! – Falou Peter. – Posso apostar que é a ruiva de vestido preto!

- Duuuuuuas apostas na ruiva de vestido preto! E você, senhor Malfoy, aposta em quem?

- Aposto que se eu não responder isso não vão me deixar em paz, não é mesmo?

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaalfoy gaaaaaaaaaaanha a aposta! – Falou Mike, arrancando risadas dos amigos. – Agora fala, é a ruiva de vestido preto ou não é?

- Hum... que seja. É a ruiva de vestido preto.

- Ahh! Interessante! Bom, agora conta à história da Kelly.

- Eu tava olhando pra ruiva de vestido preto.

- Weasley.

- Eu tava olhando pra ela, aí tipo, aquela amiga dela, a Carter, foi lá onde eu tava com ela e me perguntou se eu tava bêbado.

- Bêbado?

- É. Aí elas duas ficaram me enchendo o saco com essa história do bêbado, aí a Kelly chegou e começou a provocar as duas, e a Carter deu um show de queimada na Kelly... foi muuuuuuuuuuito engraçado... uhauhauhauauha... aí a Kelly tinha dito que ela tinha um par e a Angelina não, e ela disse que do que adiantava ter um par se ele ficava olhando pra outra menina... E a Kelly passou o baile inteiro me enchendo, e a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu dei ela acreditou... cara... essa menina é muito burra!

- Ahh... mas o que interessa nessa história é que você _estava_ olhando pra Weasley! E isso esclarece muita coisa.

- Peter, se repetir isso um pouquinho só mais alto eu juro que faço picadinho de você, e dou pros trasgos! Ouviu?

- Ih, ouvi, pode deixar... mas isso esclarece muita coisa que aconteceu nesse mês!

- Como, por exemplo, aquele chilique que você teve depois do jogo.

- Eu não tive um chilique! – Falou Draco emburrado.

- Aquela crise de nervos, que seja. Você descobriu que ela tava namorando o mala, aí teve uma crise de ciúmes, se estressou e descontou tudo na gente! Aí pra se vingar, ou pra tentar esquecê-la, não sei, começou a sair com a Kelly, e aí hoje no baile, já que a mala não tava por perto pra te atrapalhar, você tava olhando pra ela, e a amiga dela percebeu! Fim do mistério. – Falou Michael com um ar dedutivo.

- Vocês também os acham um casal de malas?

- Huahuahauaha... Não mude de assunto! Conclusão final, até o Peter sabe: você gosta dela.

- O quê? Ahh, vou fingir que não ouvi isso! Hahahahahahahahhhh...

- Draco, somos seus amigos, e você tem a obrigação de ser sincero com a gente.

- Mas como, Peter, se ele não é sincero nem com ele mesmo?

- Você gosta dela. – Falou Peter, sério, seus olhos verdes encarando firmemente os olhos cinzas de Draco.

Ele permaneceu calado.

- Olha, estamos te fazendo um favor aqui, dá pra parar de agir feito uma criança? Não tem nada de mal nisso! Poxa, às vezes eu não te reconheço... você! Com medo de admitir isso! Você é um homem, ela, uma mulher, tá tudo certo! Tem algo errado aí? Não! Então?

- Ela é grifinória! Amiga do Potter!

- E DAÍ? Sabe de uma coisa? Essa rivalidade estúpida entre as casas foi a pior coisa que inventaram! Não tem nada de errado com que casa ela é, e nem com a casa que você é! Mas que coisa idiota!

- Ela é uma Weasley... A família dela acha que os Malfoy são a raça mais desprezível do planeta Terra... ela me acha um comensal... me odeia...

- VOCÊ NÃO É um comensal, poxa! E se ela acha isso, está errada! E se gosta mesmo dela, deveria provar isso a ela!

- E quem falou que eu gosto dela?

Peter se levantou, furioso.

- Não me interesso mais. Quer saber? Vá pro inferno.

Mike e Peter subiram para o dormitório, deixando um Draco sozinho e confuso, pensando seriamente em um grande passo, em uma coisa muito importante que poderia surgir na vida dele. Porém, pra acontecer ou não, dependia dele. E ele demorou e relutou muito pra escolher o que queria.

Nota da Autora Faladora: E aeeeeeeeee people? Gostaram do cap? Gostaram nehh? Qm serah Lis? Ow difícil... Tirando as N/As intrometidas, mas td bem... não sei se o baile fico bom, deu uma trabalhera pra fz! Esse cap aliás foi muito loko, eu começava a escreve o comeco, pulava pro final... oh, mais se tiveh erros é culpa da minha beta! (coitada! Brinkderinhah tahhh?)

Ahh... eu vo funda um clubinhu... chama-se Ficwriters Anônimas Viciadas em Reviews. Pra você que nunk consegue AKELE tanto de reviews na sua fic, sempre fik frustrada quando vê que a sua fic tem 20 caps e umas 40 reviews só, enqto akela que tem 10 caps tem 400 reviews pra frente... ahhh... eu vo xora... gente num custa nd dxa review! E é taum bom, incentiva pra caramba! Vocês que num escrevem, não sabem o qt é bom você abrir a pg lá, vê que o cap recebeu um monte, com gent flando bemm... nuss... mais num sei pra que to falando isso, ngm vai dexa msm, num ehh? – xorando – façam propaganda da minha fic ai... eu faço da d vocês... pow, como diria minha amiguinha Carol (H², por sinal): "Aiiihhhhhhhhh como eu sofro!"

É isso... a que pu... sono, saum 6:22 da manha e eu não dormi... to desde as 2 escrevendooOooOoOOo... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – babando no teclado.

**Nisso um doctor sinistro aparece: meus queridos leitores e leitoras, sinto informar mas nossa amada autora caiu em sono profundo, e eu descobri que ela so poderá ser desperta com esse relógio – tira du bolsu uma ampulheta gigante. Ele funciona a base de – do que poderá seeeeeeeeeeeeeeer? Do que poderaaaaaaaaaa seeeeeeeeeeeeerrr? – REVIEWS, e apenas quando esse cap. receber _10, DEZ REVIEWS ou mais_ ele ficara cheio, e tocará. Assim nossa querida autora despertara pra escrever o cap.9! Muauahuahhauauah! – Risada sinistra. **Eu, Doctor Sinistro, o médico mais açougueiro e trambiqueiro que já apareceu por essas bandas, deseja tchau a tds! Baai!

PS: Não me matem, só pra saberem, a musik da bella pollenta, algm de vcs já foi pro RS? De excursão? Vocês passaram por uma vinícola em Caxias que tem uns carinha que toca acordeon, ou seila o que é akilo, e canta essa musikinha e uma da formiguinha e do formigão? Desculpem se eu escrevi algo erado... Huhauhauhah... lembrei dakilo, é muito massa a musikinha... resolvi por na fic! Uma forma de homenagear a cultura europeia no Brasil! Uhuahauhuaha... tá, chega, eu calo a boca! Vo durmi! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Nota da Beta Intrometida: Mto bom esse cap neh gente?Eu amei! Eh...se tiver erros a culpa eh minha, mais não se esqueçam q a nossa amada autora escreve mta gíria e eu num posso muda isso...ela me mata!...hauHAUhauHAU...ta ENORRRRRRRMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE esse cap! 20 PAG! Da pra acreditar?isso eh se ela num corto! O q eu duvido!huaHAUHuahU...e agora o q o Draco vai faze?Quem eh a Lis?Eu jah sei!hauHAUhauHAUhua...bem, pelo menos eu acho q sei P!hauAHUhauHU

**COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE!** **A AUTORA TAH FLANDO SERIU! MENOS DE 10 REVIEWS E NADA DE CAP 9! POR FAVOR GALERA, ESCREVAM REVIEWS PRA ELA!PLEASEEEEEE!**

E se quiserem escrever pra mim tb, na fic **FORÇAS DO DESTINO – SS/HG, **fiquem a vontade! Eu vou adorar!hauHAUahuAHUha

Bem eh isso jah flei demais, ateh o próximo cap!

Beijaoooooo

Dark Angel Malfoy


	9. Verdades

Nota da Autora: Ichi... – se esconde debaxo da cama - perdoem a demora, mais eu já falei que a culpa é da escola! Mais já vou avisando, esse cap. vocês vão gostar nem que seja só o finzin! (Pke o resto fiko uma droga, eu fiz na aula di quimik i biologia :P) Ahh, ele é um dos que eu mais gosto... eu axei muito fofucho

Cap. cheio de amor pra dar... aaaihh...

Vão lendo aí! N/A do fim do cap. eu to de volta!

Cap. 9 - Verdades

_(Pós baile – XD!)_

- Ahh, que gostoso, minha caminha... – Falou Gina, jogando as sandálias num canto qualquer do dormitório.

- Gina?

- Oi, Li... que foi?

- Não acha que me deve uma explicação?

- Ahn? Ah... te falo outro dia... me deixa dormir...

- Virgínia Weasley!

- Lina Carter!

- Ei, ei, ei! Alguém pode me explicar do que vocês estão falando? Porque eu não to entendendo patavina... – Falou Anna.

- Anninha, minha melhor amiga e prima... A nossa amiga Gina, ou melhor, o nosso amigo Malfoy estava observando a nossa querida amiga!

- Ah... ainda não entendi... desenha?

- Oh... Gina... me responde a pergunta que eu te fiz aquela hora. Você gostou né?

- Do quê? – Perguntou a desentendida.

- Resumo da ópera, Anna: O Malfoy tava comendo aquela tal Anderson lá no baile, digo, ah... no meio da dança! E a Gina viu. E ficou morrendo de ciúmes. E depois o Draco tava comendo a Gi com os olhos, e eu perguntei se ele tava bêbado, e ele disse que não, ou seja, tava olhando pra ela de livre e espontânea vontade, e ele se tocou que eu perguntei por isso e não se importou nem um pouco... e a Gina gostou de ser olhada daquele jeito, eu sei que gostou!

- Hahahah, faça-me dar risada, Lina.

- Fala francamente, então. Sem ironia, que, aliás, é uma característica marcante do Malfoy, responde se você gostou ou não.

Gina jogou-se na cama, respirando muito fundo.

- Ah... como posso dizer... gostei.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eu sabia! Sabia!

- Bom, mas isso abre uma outra questão... e como fica o italiano? – Perguntou Anna, também se jogando em sua cama.

- É, é uma boa pergunta – Disse Gina falando num tom normal de voz, já que as outras colegas de quarto estavam dormindo. – E eu não sei a resposta. Eu gosto do Nick, eu o acho lindo, enfim, ele é perfeito... mas... eu acho que também gosto do... bom, _dele_. Por que, afinal, por qual outra razão eu sentiria ciúmes? Mas não tem porque admitir isso... o Rony me mataria, Mione me mataria, Nick me mataria e mataria o Malfoy junto... É melhor fingir que eu não gosto dele... que não senti ciúme... enfim... prefiro fingir que nada aconteceu, porque assim é melhor pra todo mundo, não é?

- Mas não é melhor pra você.

- Mas Anna, poxa, eu também gosto do Nick! Se eu escolher ele, no caso, ninguém vai sair perdendo, nem eu! E se eu escolher o outro, ele me odeia, e, portanto eu também vou sair perdendo... simples...

- Mas quem foi que disse que o... o... ele não gosta de você? O jeito que te olhou hoje já diz tudo!

- Olhares não dizem nada, Lina.

- Olhos são as janelas da alma, olhares por vezes valem mais do que palavras. Por mais que você se finja interessada, um olhar de cansaço te entrega. Se você xingar alguém, e ameaçar agredi-lo, pra ele acreditar que você não está com medo, são os seus olhos que ele vai procurar pra saber se é verdade. E quando você ama uma pessoa e não pode simplesmente beijá-la e dizer "eu te amo", são os olhos que se enchem de amor. Se bem que... aquilo não era um olhar de amor apaixonado... ahuHAUHAUhauha...

- Há, há, há, há!

- Bom, Gi, pelo menos você já admitiu que gosta dele, isso é um progresso!

- É, Anna, um progresso, o próximo passo é ir atrás dele.

- Não antes de terminar com o Nick, lógico.

- Mas Anna, até você quer que eu fique com ele?

- Gininha, raciocina comigo... se você tem namorado, e começa a se sentir atraída por outro cara, é porque o namorado não tá te satisfazendo!

- É, e vamos combinar que o Draco é bem mais gostoso que o Nick!

Gina olhou pra Lina com um olhar assassino.

- O quê? Eu só to comentando!

- Ahhhhh... eu acho melhor pararmos de falar disso por agora! Eu quero dormir!

- Okay... mas amanhã a senhorita não escapa... senhorita Virgínia Malfoy...

_(Draco/Michael/Peter)_

Draco terminou tudo o que tinha que pensar no baile e subiu pra sua masmorra-torre.

- Ah! Finalmente!

- Hei, o que vocês estão fazendo acordados a essa hora?

- Esperando você. – Falou Michael, assustadoramente sério.

- Pra quê?

- Senta. E você aqui, Peter. Senta também.

- Ah, Mike, o que você quer?

- Não é certo vocês brigarem, sabia? E agora vocês vão ficar aí, conversem, se entendam e só aí vocês vão dormir.

- Não acredito que eu estou ouvindo isso! – Falaram Peter e Draco ao mesmo tempo, levantando e se dirigindo para a escada que levava aos dormitórios.

- Não vão não. – Disse Michael, extremamente sério, segurando os dois pelo braço com força. – Eu estou mandando vocês ficarem aí, e vocês vão ficar aí SIM.

Peter e Draco sentaram-se como duas crianças que haviam acabado de ser pegas com a mão no pote de biscoitos antes do jantar. (Huahuahuahua que paia) Realmente, duas das quatro pessoas no mundo capaz de conter os ataques impulsivos e teimosos de Draco eram os amigos, sendo na porrada ou não.

- Podem começar.

O tempo passou. Cinco minutos. Dez. Vinte. Meia hora. O relógio marcava uma e dez da manhã, e nenhum dos dois sequer abriu a boca.

- Não pensem que se vocês ficarem aí que nem dois mudos eu vou deixar vocês subirem. Vocês são amigos, que saco! Agora uma briguinha idiota dessas vai separar vocês? Não os reconheço, sabia? Você, Draco, ficou lá embaixo um tempão, e não pensou nada a respeito disso? Ah...

Mais cinco minutos em silêncio.

- Bom... Peter... eu pensei lá embaixo e... eu agi como criança... eu... ah, eu to confuso! Eu não sei o que fazer da minha vida! Não foi intencional pra deixar nenhum de vocês com raiva... mas... eu... ah, vocês tem razão. (N/A: O q? axaram que ele ia pedi desculpa? Ele não pede desculpa nem pro tio Lucius, qt mais pra um cara da idade dele! Não faiz o tipo dele pedi desculpa, pq isso demonstra fraqueza e ele não é fraco – tirei isso de um filme, mas na fic são ensinamentos do tio Lu :P)

- Tá, eu entendo... mas você sabe que eu fico irritado quando você tem essas crises infantis... eu não te reconheço! Mas enfim... deixa pra lá... esquece isso.

- É... você também...

- Huhauahuahuauah...

- O que foi? – Perguntaram os dois arrependidos ao mesmo tempo pro Mike.

- Ah, é que essa é uma cena rara! Malfoy e Adams arrependidos!

Almofadas voaram na cara de Mike.

- Ai! É só uma brincadeira! Mas se vocês querem guerra, vocês vão ter...

Depois de parecerem uns bobos alegres de 12 anos brincando de guerra de almofadas, eles foram dormir.

_Uma semana depois..._

Depois de um dia particularmente entediante, Draco estava muito cansado, foi tomar um banho e dormiu. Dormiu bem, mas teve um sonho estranho.

No sonho ele estava na torre da Sonserina, e lá tinha uma garota. Era uma garota de outra casa, porém não conseguia ver nem qual era o uniforme e nem quem era a tal garota.

- Quem é você? E como entrou aqui? – Ele perguntou.

- Pra que você quer saber?

- Responde!

- Não importa...

Ela chegou mais perto, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu reconhecê-la.

- Quem é você?

- Não lembra de mim?

- Não...

- E agora? – Perguntou ela passando a mão no cabelo dele.

- Não...

- E agora?

Dessa vez a garota que não se sabe o nome puxou Draco pela gravata e o beijou. Eles ficaram um bom tempo assim, Draco sentindo o perfume dela... ele já sentiu esse perfume antes, mas não consegue lembrar onde. Enquanto eles estão lá a mãe do Draco aparece e puxa ele de lá. Enquanto isso...

- Mãe, me larga! - resmunga Draco, ainda meio que sonhando.

- O que foi, Draquinho?

- Draquinho... hã? - ele levanta e de repente vê quem... Kelly Anderson!

- Ah não Kelly, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Esse nem é seu dormitório!

- Eu sei, mas vim te acordar...

- Hum, já me acordou, agora vai saindo que eu tenho que trocar de roupa!

- Se quiser eu posso ajudar você!

- Não, sinto muito, mas isso eu posso fazer sozinho. - Draco expulsa Kelly do dormitório, vai até o banheiro com a calça do pijama mesmo, lava o rosto e fica se perguntando sobre o sonho.

- _"Quem era aquela menina? E que perfume era aquele?"_

Nisso já que Draco deixou a porta aberta aparece um dos amigos dele, Peter, que como vocês já sabem também é jogador do time de quadribol. (N/A: Eu já descrevi o Peter pra vocês? Bom... ele é mais ou menos da altura do Draco, -1,80 - mesmo tipo físico, cabelos castanho-escuro curtos, olhos verdes, cara de pau, palhaço e galinha. Podem continuar!)

- Tá dormindo em pé Draco?

- Ah é você Peter... quer me matar de susto é?

- Você tava tão concentrado... tava pensando em que?

- Em nada não... eu tô com sono.

- Percebe-se!

- Oh, falou o desperto! Você também tá morrendo de vontade de voltar pra cama.

- Ah, mas eu tenho um porquê... não foi você que teve treino de artilheiro ontem! Nossa cara... aquele treino é muito puxado... eu tô todo dolorido... quando você vai?

- Nossa eu tinha até esquecido... deixa eu ver... é... é hoje!

- Bom então se prepara... você não vai trocar de roupa não?

- É verdade... – Draco pegou o uniforme e foi tomar banho (N/A: Os treinos aos quais o Peter se referiu são diferentes, reúnem todos os goleiros dos times, os batedores, enfim, são treinos específicos para cada posição).

O dia transcorreu normalmente, depois do jantar Draco subiu para o dormitório, pegou sua vassoura nova e desceu para o campo de quadribol.

Depois de uns cinco minutos após ele ter descido veio Madame. Hooch, eles treinaram uns quinze minutos, mas a chuva que veio em seguida não ajudou em nada.

- Ei, vocês, acho melhor descerem das vassouras! – Disse ela aos quatro apanhadores. – Essa chuva vai engrossar, e muito...

- Ah não, a chuva está fraca ainda, a gente pode continuar! – Gritou Gina de lá do alto, ao mesmo tempo bem que Ana e Teo desciam.

- É, é verdade, eu tenho que terminar uma coisa! – Concordou Draco, estralando os dedos em cima da vassoura.

- Mas vocês vão acabar ficando encharcados!

- Não tem importância, nós já vamos...

- Bem senhor Malfoy, se o senhor se responsabiliza pelas bolas, o campo e tudo o mais aqui eu vou confiar nos senhores!

- Legal...

Madame Hooch, Teo e Ana foram pra dentro do castelo e Gina e Draco continuaram voando na chuva tentando pegar o pomo de ouro. (que aliás era um pomo encantado, ele voltava pra caixa sozinho)

- Ei Weasley, que tal uma aposta?

Gina olhou pra cara de Draco com uma cara de "ele está doido" ou algo do gênero.

- Vai, vamos, vamos ver quem pega o pomo primeiro!

- Nem vem...

- Ué, por que, vai arregar assim sem mais nem menos? Não estou te reconhecendo...

- Psicologia reversa não funciona comigo, Malfoy.

- É só uma aposta, só uma brincadeira, oras... vem!

Gina então se convenceu que não podia acontecer nada de mais, e aceitou a "aposta". Os dois montaram nas vassouras e saíram em disparada, a chuva que já tinha aumentado muito gelando suas faces e prejudicando a visão de ambos. Tudo estava indo normal, até que a bolinha dourada passou voando em volta dos dois, fazendo-os dar voltas e voltas até ficarem meio tontos e caírem de boca no chão.

- Ah, droga de bolinha idiota! – Disse Draco cuspindo lama.

- Hum... bom, já que eu ouvi Madame Hooch dizer que as coisas daqui estão na sua responsabilidade, e eu não vou voar mais, eu vou embora! Beijos, querido, boa sorte...

- Ah não, peralá, você vai me ajudar sim! – Draco levantou e puxou Gina pelo braço, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair novamente no chão, espalhando mais lama.

- Malfoy!

- Larga de ser preguiçosa, leva essas vassouras lá no vestiário e depois vem me ajudar a levar a caixa.

- Vestiário?

- Corvinal. O que estamos usando hoje.

- Você tá dizendo que eu vou ter que tomar banho no mesmo vestiário que você?

- Não entendo pra que esse medo, eu não mordo, e também não vou te afogar no chuveiro.

- Ah tá que eu vou, você tá falando isso só pra se aproveitar de mim!

- Eu? Me aproveitar de você? Ah Weasley, conta outra... Eu não preciso me aproveitar de ninguém, quanto mais de você, quem vê pensa! Vai logo...

Gina foi levar as duas vassoura que por sinal eram idênticas pro vestiário, foi e voltou cheia de caraminholas na cabeça.

_-" Merlin... ah Merlin, por que eu não paro de pensar no Malfoy? Eu devo ter uma alface no lugar do cérebro! Tenho um namorado! Ele tem uma namorada! Ou sei lá se aquela morcega é namorada dele, mas bem, isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que eu não paro de pensar nele! Hunf... como se ele fosse grande coisa... E daí que ele é um loiro gostoso de um metro e oitenta com um corpo perfeito, isso não conta nada! _

_Merlin... eu não pensei isso, eu não pensei isso, não sou eu, tem um espírito maligno me dominando! É oficial! Ai Merlin..." _

- Hey, Weasley, vem cá!

- O que foi? Você ainda vai tomar banho?

- Óbvio que vou, quer que eu durma assim? Enlameado? – Resmungou Draco passando a mão pelo cabelo cheio de lama.

- Tá, isso é óbvio, mas eu quero saber se você vai tomar banho lá!

- Weasley, por favor, preciso desenhar que eu não sou um maníaco sexual e não vou te atacar enquanto você estiver tomando banho, ou você já entendeu?

- Hum... é... pra que você me chamou?

- Vai lá e pega aquelas outras bolinhas que estão em cima do banco, e traz aqui pra mim.

Gina fez o que Draco tinha pedido, e depois foi tomar seu banho.

_(uns vinte e cinco minutos depois...)_

- Weasley?

- Eu?

- Ah bom, pensei que você tivesse derretido aí dentro!

- O que foi?

- Sai daí logo, você deve estar morrendo de frio!

- Como sabe que eu to com frio?

- Porque a única coisa quente que tem nesse campo é a água do chuveiro! Vai ficar aí ou não?

Gina então decidiu sair do chuveiro, afinal, que mal poderia haver? Se enrolou então na sua toalha preta com uns corações rosa-choque e pôs a cabeça, seguida do corpo, pra fora do boxe. E levou um tremendo choque com a visão que teve, tendo que morder a boca pra controlar seus pensamentos.

Draco estava de costas pra ela, de frente pra parede secando o cabelo com a toalha. Ele estava de cueca preta apenas, as gotas de água ainda escorrendo, como se estivessem passeando por aquele corpo definido. Sem notar que estava sendo observado, ele continuou se secando, passando a toalha por partes que despertavam a imaginação da ruivinha.

Gina ficou em silêncio babando, imaginando, sonhando acordada com aquela visão de um Adonis à sua frente até finalmente sair do transe em que estava e fazer o que achava que devia.

- Malfoy!

- Weasley!

- Malfoy seu pervertido, por que você me mandou sair, você, você não está VESTIDO POR COMPLETO! Seu tarado indecente!

- Weasley, eu não MANDEI você sair, eu SUGERI! E pelo que parece você estava aí a um tempão e não reclamou do que estava vendo... – Draco olhou a de cima a baixo, dando uma boa examinada na ruiva pra que ela ficasse com vergonha. – Não é?

- Não olha pra mim desse jeito, seu maníaco sexual, você quer se aproveitar de mim!

- Weasley, que saco, já disse que eu não preciso me aproveitar de ninguém... mas eu tenho certeza que você ia gostar que isso acontecesse, então pára de reclamar!

- EU NÃO IA GOSTAR QUE ISSO ACONTECESSE! – Berrou Gina, contrariando totalmente seu cérebro que realmente estava viajando no que poderia acontecer se Draco realmente se aproveitasse de Gina um dia. (Meu Deus! O.o)

- Uh sei...

- Pára de me comer com os olhos! Eu já mandei você parar! – Gina começou a estapear Draco nos braços, no rosto, onde suas mãos alcançassem, concentrando cada um de seus neurônios em não voltar a pensar no que ela mais queria.

- Chega, pára com isso!

- Pára você!

- Pára de me bater caramba! – Falou o loiro já sem paciência.

- Você merece! Você provocou!

- Tá, Weasley, CHEGA! – Draco impacientou-se ainda mais, segurando com força os pulsos de Gina pra que ela parasse de estapeá-lo. Só então eles se deram conta da situação na qual estavam, Draco de cueca e Gina de toalha, ele prensando-a contra a o canto da parede, reduzindo a distância ente os dois a meros dez centímetros.

- Uhn... ahn... é... – Gina sentiu que poderia fritar um ovo com o calor do rosto, tamanha a intensidade da cor em sua face. – Eu acho melhor você sair de cima de mim, é, eu acho melhor.

- É, eu também acho. – Falou ele desconcertado, passando a mão no cabelo.

- E... hum, eu vou trocar de roupa, é...

- Ah sim, é, eu também vou.

Gina trancou-se no boxe com suas roupas e Draco vestiu-se do lado de fora,

- _"Ai meu Deus, o que deu naquele moleque pra ficar tão perto assim de mim? Ele podia ter me beijado daquela proximidade! Aliás... podia mesmo! Por que ele não me beijou hein? Por que eu tinha que mandá-lo sair de cima de mim? Uh como eu sou retardada! Quando eu vou ter uma oportunidade como essa? Meu... bom... se bem que por um lado foi melhor! Nem vestida eu estou! Hum... Ai Merlin, mas também você não podia ter feito isso comigo! Que garoto perfeito... uh... como pode... eu acho que vou sonhar com ele a noite toda, bem, eu posso trair por pensamento? Uh... ah mas, bem, ninguém vai acabar sabendo! Sou só eu e minha mente! Será que a Lina tinha razão? Às vezes eu acho que ela tinha razão... bom... não acredito que estou admitindo isso! Ai Merlin... eu não posso pensar isso... não posso... aiaiaiaiai..."_

- Weasley? – Ela se desligou dos pensamentos quando Draco bateu na porta do boxe.

- O que você quer, está vestido?

- Estou. – Respondeu ele monotonamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela pondo a cabeça pra fora do boxe.

- Vamos? A chuva parou.

- Vamos...

Os dois seguiram em silêncio o caminho do campo de quadribol até o castelo, finalmente adentrando pelas portas de carvalho e escapando do vento extremamente gelado daquela noite.

- Bom... uh... tchau Weasley.

- Tchau Malfoy.

Gina e Draco tomaram o caminho para suas respectivas torres. E quando ela entrou em seu Salão Comunal, pôde notar uma presença, um montinho encolhido sobre um dos sofás.

- Nick?

- Gi! Onde você tava? Com esse tempo de chuva ainda...

- Eu? No treino... com o Malfoy... É que a gente tava fazendo uma aposta, pra variar!

_- "Malfoy. Mas esse droga tem que aparecer em todas! Será que... será? Não pode ser... ou... merda! Albino miserável..." _– Ah tá...

- Você ficou me esperando até agora?

- Sim, por quê?

- Por nada! Você não tá com frio?

- Você que deve estar... sobe, vai, boa noite Gi.

- Boa noite Nick... – Disse Gina subindo as escadas correndo sem nem beijá-lo nem nada.

- Merlin... – Resmungou o loiro se encolhendo mais ainda numa poltrona do Salão Comunal, devido ao frio. – O que essa menina tem, afinal? Foi algo que eu fiz? Ou... e não sei... será que ela gosta dele? Será? Que vida Merlin... o que eu faço? O que eu faço? – Nesse momento lágrimas começaram a brotar no canto de seus olhos, que agora eram de um verde escuro extremamente assustador. – Por que sempre que eu consigo alguma coisa eu tenho que abrir mão, hein, por quê? Eu não vou deixar ela ir... não pro Malfoy... eu gosto demais dela... e ela também gosta de mim, oras! Se não fosse esse maldito comensalzinho do Malfoy ela não estaria assim comigo... Esse cara parece que faz de propósito... Idiota... Ela me ama... me ama... me ama...

E ao repetir essa frase ele se deu conta de uma coisa. Muito desagradável por sinal, na situação que estava. (N/A: se alguém descobrir diga! Uhauhauhah...) E resolveu ir dormir, pra pelo menos tentar acreditar que amanhã tudo estaria normal.

Na manhã seguinte todos os alunos desceram meio sonolentos pra mesa do café, sem esquecer de mencionar que Ana, Teo, e especialmente Draco e Gina estavam totalmente quebrados.

- Ai... minhas costas! Eu juro que se tiver mais um treino desses vou ficar permanentemente com problemas de coluna. – Resmungou a apanhadora, esfregando o rosto, ainda com muito sono.

- Nick, você ficou muito tempo esperando ela? – Perguntou Mione.

- É, fiquei. – Respondeu, o mau humor visível na voz.

- Sabe, vocês fazem um casal muito fofo!

- É, bem, eles vão casar e ter filhos... – Riu Rony.

- Nossa, Rony, casar? Você não acha que tá muito cedo pra dizer essa palavra? Nem terminei a escola! E além disso o Nick não vai mais estar aqui... – Disse Gina

- E você pretende casar com quem? O Malfoy por acaso? – Disparou o italiano praticamente cuspindo as palavras, irreconhecível.

Gina ficou completamente sem o que dizer, acabou se engasgando com o suco, tossindo desesperadamente.

- Gina! Respira Gina, respira! – Exclamou Mione, assustada.

- NICOLAS! – Berrou Rony furioso, vermelho até as orelhas, com ganas de dar ouvidos aos impulsos sanguinolentos que diziam para matar o futuro cunhado da forma mais horrível e dolorosa possível e pular no pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo com as próprias mãos ali mesmo, tamanho disparate que este havia dito. – Se você quiser ter uma vida longa, NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO, nem de brincadeira! Minha irmã casada com aquele... aquela... aquilo... aquele comensal demoníaco, se isso acontecer juro que ela é expulsa da família, ouviu Gina? PAPAI TE EXPULSA DA FAMÍLIA!

- Rony, por Merlin, fique quieto! Hogwarts inteira está olhando pra cá, até os fantasmas! É claro que a Gina não vai fazer isso, até parece que você não confia nela! Não é Gina?

- É... é... nunca...

Um pouco mais afastadas Lina e Anna trocaram olhares cúmplices e preocupados. E do outro lado do salão, Draco estava com uma cara horrível de desgosto.

- Draco... a comida vai esfriar... – Disse Peter, balançando a mão na frente da cara do outro.

- Perdi o apetite. – Gemeu o loiro sem emoção na voz, abaixando a mão do amigo.

- Está dando muito na cara, se quer saber. – Intrometeu-se Mike. – Muda essa expressão, anda...

- Não to com vontade.

- Tá, tá bom, quando melhorar o humor você avisa que a gente tenta te ajudar...

Draco afastou o prato e enfiou a cara entre os braços, debruçando sobre a mesa. Sentia uma vontade imensa de... de chorar? Andava mesmo muito emotivo nesses últimos tempos... patético... ridículo... digno de pena... Lágrimas silenciosas vieram escorrer pela sua face, molhando o tampo da mesa.

- _"Nossa... que vida maravilhosa... apaixonado pela garota mais inacessível pra mim... tudo o que faltava na minha vida era isso, apaixonado por uma Weasley! Que maravilha, agora só falta eu me matar... Eu odeio essa garota. O que ela tem a ver comigo? É idiota, boba, boazinha, altruísta, apaixonada pelo Potter... opa, isso ela não é mais. Continuando... santinha, briguenta, insuportável, educada, inteligente, doce... _– Draco fechou os olhos e sua mente imediatamente lhe trouxe a noite passada do vestiário. – _tímida, linda, cheirosa, perfeita."_

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know..._

_(Só quando eu paro para pensar em você que eu sei...)  
Only when you stop to think about me, do you know..._

_(Só quando você pára para pensar em mim que você sabe...)  
I hate everything about you_

_(Eu odeio tudo sobre você!)  
Why do I love you?_

_(Por que eu te amo?)  
You hate everything about me_

_(Você odeia tudo sobre mim!)  
Why do you love me?_

_(Por que você me ama?)  
I hate..._

_(Eu odeio...)  
You hate..._

_(você odeia!)  
I hate..._

_(Eu odeio...)  
You love me..._

_(você me ama...)  
I hate everything about you_

_(Eu odeio tudo sobre você)  
Why do I love you?_

_(Por que eu te amo?)  
_

-----------

- Draco? – Chamou Peter, Draco estava capotado na cama, absorto em todo o tipo de pensamento que envolvesse uma certa ruiva.

- Oi.

- A Kelly quer falar com você.

- Diga a essa acéfala que eu fui caçar baleias no Afeganistão.

- Uh? – Respondeu o moreno. – Seus conhecimentos geográficos são um pouco demais pra mim...

- Esquece, eu vou lá falar com essa estúpida. Podem vir se quiser... vai ser uma conversa muito interessante...

Os três amigos saíram do quarto, Draco foi arrastando Kelly pelo braço (educado como sempre) até chegarem na sala comunal.

- Ai Draco, você me machucou!

- E daí? Você quer que eu peça desculpas? Fica quieta, eu tenho uma coisa séria pra te falar.

- Ai, então fala, amor...

- Kelly, não me chama de amor.

- Mas por que não?

- Porque... eu não sou mais seu amor. Nem nunca fui.

- Como assim?

- Kelly... ow menina lesada... não tá mais dando certo... bom, eu quero terminar com você! Aliás, terminar uma coisa que nem devia ter começado...

- Draco? Draco... você não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Posso. Não só posso como acabei de fazer! Kelly, adeus.

- Draco! Não, por favor, você não... tem outra, não é? Só pode ter outra! A do baile! É ela, não é?

- Não tem ninguém, Kelly... vai viver a sua vida em paz... e deixa eu viver a minha...

- Draco! Volta aqui!

Do alto da escada, estavam os dois amigos sorrindo.

- Esse é o Draco que eu conheço... – Falou Peter.

- E aí, gostaram?

- Draco, você foi cruel... coitada! – Disse Mike.

- Coitada! Até que eu fui bonzinho, eu podia ter gritado pro castelo inteiro escutar que ele é uma chata, brega, e que beija mal! E que eu nunca gostei dela!

- Pelo visto esse novo amor tá te regenerando...

- Oh, nem tanto, acabei de ser malvado, viram?

- Ah, quem diria, Draquinho sentimental! Que coisa meiga!

- Nhaa... nem vem... eu não sou um cara sentimental!

- Não era. – Corrigiu Mike, que por sinal era filho de uma psicobruxa (psicóloga bruxa) – Porque ultimamente esse amor tá te deixando com o sistema nervoso alterado... você nunca foi assim! Eu to ficando com medo, cara, você tá ficando bem estranho... muito sentimental... sei lá... eu não sei mais lidar com você não... você tá ficando muito instável emocionalmente, tá muito perigoso.

- É, com certeza, agora eu não posso mais ser contrariado porque senão vou ficar atacado da minha loucura e vou afogar vocês na privada, e vocês vão descer pro lago da lula junto com a Murta que geme!

- Hsuaeshusehauheuaheuh...

Definitivamente, oficialmente, pra todos os efeitos, Draco Malfoy não era mais o mesmo.

------------

- Dá pra parar de me chutar, Elisabeth?

- Lis, se não for incômodo pra você me chamar assim.

- Ichi, calma, não quero ver você de mau humor... Pelo menos não hoje.

- E por que não hoje?

- Porque... hum... poxa, hoje eu te trouxe uma flor! – Falou Peter estendendo uma rosa branca.

- Onde conseguiu isso?

- Estufa quatro.

- Você _roubou_ a flor da estufa da professora Sprout?

- Sim, mas valeu o meu esforço, ou não valeu?

- Rosas brancas são minhas preferidas, como é que você adivinhou?

- Sou seu namorado ué... – Respondeu ele abraçando Lis por trás.

- Sim, mas eu não te contei!

- Adivinhei, oras... Gostou, Elisabeth?

- Por que está me chamando de Elisabeth? Ninguém me chama assim! Nem minha mãe me chama assim!

- Mas é mais bonito... mais formal... eu já disse que não sou todo mundo pra te chamar como todo mundo, eu sou seu namorado.

- Ai, tá bom, senhor meu namorado...

- Onde vai passar o Natal?

- Casa. E você?

- Também... eu vou ficar com saudade de você, sabia?

- Sabe que eu nunca imaginei você nessa versão romântica?

- É?

- Aham... quando eu te conheci eu nem gostava de você! Pra falar a verdade eu te odiava! Só te odiava menos que o Malfoy.

- Draco é um cara legal, ele só tem _pequenos desvios de conduta..._

- Uh, sei, e você não tem né? – Disse ela rodando a rosa branca entre os dedos.

- Ah, mas eu tenho uma namorada pra ficar dando rosas!

- E ele também não vai ter uma em breve?

- Weasley? Eu não sei... pode ser... ou não... ele ainda não me disse nada!

- Você vai lá ver o pessoal do intercâmbio indo embora?

- Vou... nos vemos lá, eu te amo.

- Também te amo.

------------

Os alunos de Hogwarts, desde o primeiro até o sétimo ano, estavam aglomerados na porta principal, encapuzados da cabeça até os pés, vendo os cinco amigos italianos nos seus últimos momentos no castelo.

- Bem, meus queridos alunos, eu acho que chegou a hora de darem adeus a nossos agradáveis hóspedes! Esses cinco alunos que partilharam conosco algumas de nossas alegrias, e dos quais nunca esqueceremos, estão partindo de volta pra seu país hoje. Uma salva de palmas pra eles!

Os três garotos e duas garotas, Nicolas, Marco, Giovanni (novamente loiro), Luísa e Paloma acenaram alegremente para os alunos que os olhavam e aplaudiam, com uma certa tristeza no coração.

- É, e agora vocês podem se despedir deles também. – Discursou Dumbledore, um pouco menos animado do que de costume, apertando a mão da senhora que iria levar os jovens de volta pra casa.

- Giovanni! Gigio! – Riu Anna. – Você finalmente vai embora, eu não ia mais te agüentar aqui!

- Anninha, minha flor, eu sei muito bem que você vai sentir uma falta imensa de mim!

- Oras, seu convencido! É uma pena que nós não possamos continuar juntos... é lógico que eu vou sentir sua falta...

- Eu também vou. Mas... bem, é melhor assim! Como poderíamos continuar namorando à distancia? Eu não consigo imaginar isso... e acho que nem você...

- Pois é. Mas, bem, me escreve! Não é por isso que é pra esquecer de mim, da gente, por que tudo mundo aqui gostou de vocês! E manda seu amigo escrever também!

- Bom... isso pode deixar que a Gina resolve, até parece que ele não vai escrever!

- Tem razão. – Disse a loira abraçando o garoto.

E não muito longe dali, ocorria um diálogo mais ou menos parecido.

- Gi, vem cá!

- Nick, ai... eu não acredito! Não quero que você vá embora... sério... fica aqui...

- É, eu tenho um assunto bem sério pra te falar, eu acho que é melhor a gente terminar tudo. É, é isso.

- É o quê? Como assim? Por que você tá fazendo isso comigo, poxa, você não gosta mais de mim? Por que? Me diz...

- Ah, é claro que eu ainda gosto de você... oras... mas pára de mentir pra você que isso não faz bem, eu sei, você sabe, você não quer admitir. Eu pensei muito nisso antes de te dizer, confesso que não foi uma decisão fácil, mas é o melhor. Pra você, é o melhor.

- Fala logo, isso é sério! O que eu não quero admitir hein? O que é melhor pra mim?

- Um dos motivos é a distância, e o outro, bom, Gi, eu sei que você gosta do Draco e...

- Nick, o que você tá falando? Eu e o Malfoy? Claro que não!

- Gi... eu sei tá... eu gosto demais de você pra deixar passar isso...

- Nick, você tá falando isso do nada, né? Você tá bem? Eu gosto de você! De você! Você! – Disse ela repetindo as palavras como uma criança desesperada, chorando, apontando com força o peito dele a cada vez que dizia "você".

- Não duvido... mas não é do jeito que você gosta dele... você gosta de mim como amigo, e dele como namorado. Mesmo não querendo admitir pra você mesma, é ele quem você ama de verdade, Virgínia Weasley.

- Nicolas Antonio Ricci, não me chama de Virgínia porque você sabe que eu odeio! – Resmungou meio emburrada, o que fez um pouco da tristeza passar.  
- E você sabe que eu adoro te ver com raiva... Huahua... Tá vendo? Eu sou seu amigo demais pra ser seu namorado...

- Nick, não fala esse tipo de coisa!

- Ora Gi... você sabe que é verdade... por favor, pára de esconder seus sentimentos e assuma-os de uma vez...! Não importa o que o mundo, o que a sociedade bruxa vai pensar, só porque você é uma Weasley doce e ele, um Malfoy azedo... Se você o ama, e ele ama você, por que não esquecer tudo isso? O amor é mais forte do que tudo Gi... o amor passa por cima de tudo... pode demorar mas passa! Vai atrás dele.

- Como sabe de tudo isso, Nick? – Falou Gina ainda com a voz fraca, secando um pouco das lágrimas.

- Qualquer pessoa saberia, é só olhar pra sua cara e pra dele e ver que está escrito na testa de vocês dois que vocês estão apaixonados!

- Ai Nick... eu te adoro tanto... – Falou Gina abraçando o italiano.

- Provavelmente não tanto quanto eu te adoro. Eu te amo Gi... muito... Mas eu acho que o meu destino é encontrar outra pessoa.

- Você acredita em destino?

- Acredito, e eu acho que VOCÊ também devia acreditar, haja vista que o seu é ficar com aquele loiro aguado lá... É ele que você quer Gi... vai ser feliz com ele de uma vez!

- Você também é loiro, sabia? – Falou Gina, passando a mão no cabelo de Nicolas.

- É, mas o meu cabelo é lindo, dourado e brilhante! E o dele é aquela coisa branca horrorosa sem graça, parece um velho novo... uAHuahuUHAUhauHA...

- Velho novo... essa foi boa! Uhauhauauha... você não tem jeito mesmo!

- Ah... e se ele te magoar, me escreve que eu venho aqui e termino de quebrar a cara dele!

- Nick... eu te adoro... vou sentir saudades! Me escreve!

- Você também escreve, viu mocinha? Não esquece que eu te amo Gi... eu quero te ver feliz...

Gina deu um último abraço bem apertado no ex-namorado-atual-amigo.

- Tchau, Nick!

- Tchau... futura senhora Draco Malfoy...

Antes de sair de Hogwarts, porém, Nick deu uma última recomendação, dessa vez pra Draco.

- Cuida bem dela senão eu volto aqui e te viro do avesso...

- Pode deixar.

E assim eles partiram.

De manhã, quando todos estavam prontos para irem passar o Natal com as famílias, uma figura apareceu na sala comunal grifinória.

- Buon Natale!

- Harry! – Disse Mione num grito, indo abraçar o amigo que acabara de chegar, com malas na mão e tudo. – Ai que saudades de você! Como foi o intercâmbio?

- Ah, foi legal... Mas eu também senti saudades de vocês! Trouxe fotos de tudo quanto é lugar e mais um monte de lembrancinhas pra vocês. Oh, essa é a Fontana de Trevi. – Falou ele mostrando pra Mione a fontezinha que jorrava água de verdade e tinha um carinha jogando uma moeda.

- Ai, Harry, é lindo! Bom, mas pelo jeito esse ano sou eu que vai passar o Natal com você aqui...

- Por quê?

- Meus pais vão pra mais um congresso de dentistas lá na Rússia, e decidiram que vai ser melhor se eu ficar aqui. Melhor uma ova! A Rússia foi cheia de grandes bruxos, eu queria tanto conhecer mais sobre eles de perto...

- Ai, Mione, só você pra querer estudar nas férias mesmo! E cadê o Rony e a Gina?

- Não sei, acho que ainda estão no dormitório... talvez fazendo as malas.

- Bom, eu vou lá então!

Harry subiu os degraus de dois em dois, até parar na porta do seu próprio dormitório.

- Oi Rony!

- Harry! Puxa, quanto tempo!

- Você vai passar o Natal em casa?

- É, bem, é que Gui, Carlinhos e Percy vão estar lá e mamãe quer que passemos um Natal em família e tudo o mais... mas eu comprei um presente pra você, olha! – Rony jogou um embrulho cinza pra cima de Harry.

- O que é isso?

- Abre!

Era um estojo de manutenção de vassouras, mas esse era bem mais cheio de parafernálias do que os outros que Harry já tinha tido. Manuais, panos, líquidos, tesouras, lixas, etc etc etc.

- Puxa, valeu Rony! Eu também trouxe uma coisa pra você.

- Ah é?

Harry tirou de dentro da mala uma roupa laranja, jogando-a para Rony do mesmo modo que ele havia feito. Mas não era só uma roupa laranja, era um uniforme do Chudley Cannons. Autografado.

- Wow! Cara, como é que você conseguiu isso? – Perguntou Rony, boquiaberto.

- Nós fomos assistir a um jogo deles um dia!

- Ah, Harry, obrigado! – Disse Rony se jogando em cima do amigo, abraçando-o.

- Ei, calma, não precisa ficar tão sentimental...

- Hahahah, hilário, e a Gina?

- No dormitório dela, ué!

- Ahn... bom... eu também tenho que entregar o presente dela, e o da Mione!

Harry desceu, e depois de entregar o presente de Mione (um livro: Grandes Bruxos Italianos que Influenciaram o Mundo), jogou-se numa poltrona e ficou esperando Gina descer pra ir embora.

- Hum... bom... oi Harry... bem vindo de volta, Rony me disse que você tinha chegado.

- Oi! Bom, e aí, como foram as coisas nesse tempo em que eu fiquei fora?

- Ahn... uhn... foi tudo bem! Lá, como foi?

- Um saco... em vista que eu não tinha você por perto...

- Harry, assim, por curiosidade, você não desiste nunca não é?

- Se eu não tentar como é que eu vou conseguir?

"_A Itália fez mal ao Harry. Cara chato! Quem ele pensa que é?"_

Gina decidiu então ser direta com ele.

- Mas será que não te passou pela cabeça que eu possa ter me interessado por alguém nesse meio tempo que você ficou fora?

- Gina, ah, pára com essas brincadeiras... você sempre gostou de mim!

- Olha Harry, você disse bem, será que você nunca se tocou que eu cansei? Poxa... quando eu gostava de você você nem dava bola pra mim, me achava uma pirralha, a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, só isso... sabe quanto tempo eu esperei pra você me convidar pro baile? Sabe? Pro baile do torneio? Eu sonhei com isso, eu esperei até onde deu! E você correndo atrás daquela japa! E agora quando eu finalmente me desencanto de você, você vem e diz que gosta de mim... tem idéia de quanto isso é chato pra mim? Não, você não tem! Tudo na minha vida dá errado quando se trata de garotos! Pensando por um lado, eu poderia ignorar meus sentimentos e dar mais uma chance pra você, mas por outro lado, você nunca sequer pensou em fazer isso por mim, então acho que você não merece.

- Mas... mas Gina!

- Mas nada, porque você não vai atrás da Cho? Não foi dela que você sempre gostou?

E dito isso, a ruiva virou as costas, pegou o malão e desceu pro salão Principal.

- Ahh... não, não acabou ainda Gininha... me aguarde...

-----------

- Ai, Mione... Você vai ficar então? Bom Natal pra você tá?

- Tá bom, Gina! Pra você também! Mas eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Pergunta...

- Uhn... sem querer ser meio intrometida, mas... é que eu reparei que você e o Harry não tão se falando, aliás, vocês não tão nem se olhando direito... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ih... uhn... er... Mione prometa que não vai contar ao Ron, senão eu não posso sem pensar no que pode acontecer! Promete!

- Prometo. Fala...

- É, bom, desde antes de começar as aulas, você lembra aquele dia, o dia que o Harry recebeu o papel do intercâmbio?

- Uhum.

- Bom... é... ele tentou me beijar aquele dia!

- Tentou? Ué, por que...

- Porque eu dei um tapa na cara dele!

- Você O QUÊ?

- Mione!

- Por quê? Você não gostava dele?

- Olha, ele não foi sempre a fim daquela japa lombriguenta, aquela vermezinha com cara de barata (N/A: Keli! Seuhausehsuhue...) da Chang? Pois! Por que agora que eu consegui esquecer ele, ele vem atrás de mim como se eu tivesse que me jogar aos pés dele? Eu não! Eu tenho orgulho também! Ele também não é o irresistível... só porque ele tem praticamente um fanclube nessa escola (N/A: Dois! Suehuauhusehe... só a Bia mesmo pra entende certas coisas ake!) e as garotas ficam pagando pau pra ele, eu vou ser mais uma? Muito obrigada... eu dispenso essa condição...

- Gina, eu não te entendo!

- Não é pra entender, se você também vai me aporrinhar pra eu ficar com ele! – Berrou a ruiva muito furiosa, arrastando o malão pra dentro do trem.

-----------

- Em casa, finalmente! – Disseram os irmãos ao avistarem a porta de casa depois de um período letivo bem cansativo.

- Queridos! Ah, meus filhos, que bom que chegaram, eu preparei um grande banquete pra vocês! – Exclamou em tom exagerado a sra. Weasley, abraçando Rony e Gina. – Vão lá em cima descansarem, vocês podem comer bastante chocolate, eu guardei pra vocês também!

Os dois irmãos estavam caindo de cansados, foram direto para seus quartos tomar um bom banho. E trocar de roupa. Depois de conversar com toda a família, brincar e contar as novidades, Gina foi para o quarto e dormiu um pouco, acordou com batidas na porta.

- Gina... Gina...

- Uh... hein... que isso...

- Gina? Filha, você esta aí?

- Oi pai!

- É, eu queria saber se você vai ao baile do Ministério, sabe, o baile de Natal.

- Ah, eu vou sim!

- Ótimo, querida, vamos sair daqui às nove, tudo bem?

- Tudo!

- Ah, baile do Ministério! – Disse Gina pra si mesma, depois que seu pai fechou a porta. – Eu vou, Lina vai, Anna vai e...

O ursinho de pelúcia que ela estava segurando escorregou da sua mão.

- Uh... Malfoy também vai. Ai Merlin, eu não quero ter que olhar pra ele! Aliás... com que cara eu vou olhar pra ele... droga de baile...

-------------

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor Malfoy mandou dizer que o senhor deve comparecer ao baile de natal do Ministério, hoje, às nove e meia.

- Ah, Kink, diga ao senhor Malfoy que eu não me sinto nem um pouco inclinado a aceitar o convite dele.

- O senhor Malfoy disse que caso o senhor desse essa resposta, Kink deveria dizer que o senhor Malfoy na verdade deu uma ordem!

- Pois então diga a ele que se ele quer que eu vá, vai ter que subir aqui e me obrigar.

Draco assoprou umas mechas do cabelo que estavam caindo me seus olhos, e lembrou-se de uma coisa.

- Kink!

- Sim, senhor Malfoy?

- Diga ao senhor Malfoy que eu vou. – Disse Draco ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que precisava cortar o cabelo.

------------

_- Vejamos... uma roupa pra eu ir! Camisa preta, camisa preta, camisa preta... preciso comprar outra cor de camisa, vejamos... camisa azul, acho que essa serve. Calça... ah, dane-se, vai preta mesmo._

Draco vestiu-se, estava diferente apenas pelo fato da camisa ser cinza escuro, e não preta.

- Senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou Kink, sua voz era abafada pela porta fechada.

- Eu. – Sua voz estava meio rouca, devido ao tempo que permanecera em silêncio.

- O senhor Malfoy pediu pra lhe trazer isso. – Draco abriu a porta, o elfo estava segurando um par de sapatos pretos.

- Uh, deixa aí.

Draco demorou um tempão pra se arrumar, estava vestindo um terno em corte italiano, acompanhado de uma camisa social de manga comprida azul petróleo.Uma gravata azul petróleo e preta. E os sapatos que Kink lhe havia entregado. Os cabelos estavam sem gel, secos, e ao modo natural.

------------

Gina saiu do banho enrolada na toalha, foi até o guarda-roupa escolher um vestido pra pôr. Foi escolhendo, escolhendo...

- Ahn, deixa-me ver, preto não! Nem verde, não vermelho, não... ah, esse sim! – Disse ela pegando um vestido tomara que caia, champangne, com pequenos e discretos detalhes em prata, dando apenas um certo brilho ao vestido.Tinha um corte na lateral que ia até a altura do joelho. Nos pés uma sandália prata, de salto agulha com strass. O cabelo estava preso cruzado na parte da frente e com um rabo alto terminado em alguns cachos soltos, e alguns fios do cabelo, estavam soltos e lisos.

- Gina! Vamos, papai já está já embaixo! – Era a voz de Fred.

- Pode abrir, tá aberta, eu já estou pronta.

- Gina, você tá linda maninha!

- Obrigada, você também está!

- Vamos? – Falou Fred formal, oferecendo o braço a ela.

- Sim, meu gentil cavalheiro!

Enquanto estava no carro (uma limousine, até por que não sei que outro carro acomodaria uma família tão grande! Não é?), a cabeça da jovem viajava num mar de pensamentos que envolviam Draco.

_- "Será que ele também vai achar que eu estou bonita hoje? Ai Merlin... por que eu tinha que gostar desse cara... Agora até nisso eu penso! Aii será que ele vai mesmo? Será? Gina sua estúpida, PÁRA DE PENSAR! Será que ele vai de preto como sempre? Ele tem que ir, eu quero saber! Aiaiaiai..."_

- Gina... Gina! Dormiu de olhos abertos?

- Uh? O que foi?

- Chegamos!

- Tá... tá bom...

O motorista tinha estacionado próximo a um tapete vermelho, que dava direto na porta principal do salão de baile do Ministério. Era um salão muito grande e muito bonito, com um piso de porcelanato, paredes brancas e várias portas de vidro, completamente decorado por motivos natalinos (por gosto do Ministro) e enormes árvores de Natal com bolas que piscavam e luzinhas. Do lado de fora estava muito frio e a neve formava uma camada branca e espessa, porém do lado de dentro o salão fora enfeitiçado para que a temperatura fosse bem agradável.

- Oi Li!

- Oi Ginaa! Você veio!

- Ah, lógico que eu vim! A Anna não vem?

- Não sei! Mas... ah... olha pra trás.

- Pra quê?

- Olha!

Gina olhou. Draco estava parado na porta atrás dela, com um olhar morto, assoprando com um ar cansado as mechas insistentes que caíam sobre seus olhos.

- Tá, olhei, e daí? Satisfeita?

- Como e daí, você é cega, ou vai fingir que não viu quem tá morto lá na porta?

- Ai, tá, e daí que ele tá morto lá na porta?

- Ai Gina, larga de ser fingida, vai! Você deve estar com o coração acelerado só porque acabou de ver ele aqui! E eu não sou songa e você não vai me enrolar com essa historinha furada de que você não gosta dele, porque eu sei que gosta e muito!

- Oi pessoas! – Falou Anna (filha de uma auror do Ministério) entrando de ganso na conversa como sempre.

- Anna! Que bom que você chegou! Assim pode me ajudar a convencer a Gi a ir lá na porta falar com o morto!

- É o quê? – Perguntou Gina quase se engasgando.

- Morto? Ah... ah sim! É verdade Gi, vai lá conversar com o morto, assim é capaz dele até ficar mais animadinho!

- É! Boa, Anna! Vai lá Gininha, você vai fazer uma boa ação pra aquele pobre coitado, ele vai até ficar mais feliz!

- Ah não, olha, eu não vou nem à força! Vocês querem fazer o que comigo, me fazer passar a maior vergonha da minha vida? Vou chegar lá e dizer: "Oi Malfoy, tudo bem, já viu como está o tempo hoje?" Por favor, não me façam parecer mais ridícula do que eu já estou me sentindo... ai...

- Gina, você é simplesmente maluca, sabia?

- Uhn, e vocês querem que eu vá lá do nada na frente daquele velho albino e carcomido que é o pai dele, e diga assim: "Malfoy, querido, sabia que eu to muito a fim de te beijar?" Nunca! Eu ainda não perdi o senso do ridículo.

- E o que será que acontece se ele puxar conversa? Malfoyzinho vem cá!

Draco estranhou o convite de Anna, aliás, quem não estranharia numa situação dessas né.

- Bom, escuta, eu, a Li e a Gi vimos você lá no canto todo solitário e resolvemos chamar você, porque nós somos pessoas muito bondosas, e não queremos que você fique excluído lá no canto. Senta!

Ele puxou uma cadeira ao contrário e se sentou, ficando com os braços apoiados no encosto, e mantendo o seu silêncio habitual.

- Bom... é... – Começou Lina. – Anna! Vem Anna, vamos comigo ao banheiro, eu acho que preciso arrumar meu cabelo!

- Uh... vamos, lógico, e eu também preciso, isso vai demorar muito né?

- Com certeza!

E as duas saíram na maior das caras de pau deixando os pombinhos sozinhos.

- Uhn... er... ahn... eu acho que meu pai tá me chamando pra alguma coisa, bem, é... você não se incomoda não é?

- Senta Weasley, porque não tem ninguém te chamando. E já que você me perguntou eu me incomodo sim, onde estão seus modos? Me deixar sozinho aqui?

- Malfoy, não enche, desde quando você se importa com modos?

- Ih, tudo bem, pode ir, mas eu acho que na verdade está é com medo da minha presença.

- Medo? Eu?

- É. – Disse Malfoy encarando-a, um leva brilho desafiador tomou conta de seus olhos.

- Oras, na verdade eu não vejo que tipo de conversa civilizada eu posso ter com você!

- Não vê? Acha que não posso ser capaz de manter uma conversa civilizada? É lógico que eu posso! Fale sobre o que quiser... escola, política, viagem, quadribol, vamos, escolhe!

- Ah, Malfoy... não to a fim de conversar... não me leve a mal!

- Hum... bom, já viu que estamos num baile?

- Duh, só um songo não perceberia isso, é óbvio!

- Sim, e você sabe que num baile a gente dança!

- Chega dessa bobeira sem graça e não enrola, o que quer dizer com isso?

- Oras, por que você não dança comigo? – Disse Draco numa pose propositalmente brega estendendo a mão.

- Hahahahahha...

- O que foi? Achava que eu não podia ser divertido? Engraçado? Hilário?

- Bem... pára com essa pose brega, senta! Pra falar a verdade eu nunca pensei nisso... Malfoy pra mim só existe um, e é um irônico e besta.

- Nossa, valeu.

- Ué, é a imagem que você passa!

- Tá, mas você não me respondeu. Dança?

- Hum... não.

- Por que?

- Ow, você perdeu o amor a vida ou o quê?

- Ah, sim, claro, seus guarda-costas.

- Eles não são meus guarda-costas, são meus irmãos! E se você tentar fazer qualquer coisa comigo contra a minha vontade eles vão te socar até você perder a consciência.

- Sim, mas... bom, eu vou lá com os meus amigos, e dou um tempo pra você pensar. Não pense que eu desisti... eu não desisto...

- Convencido. – Murmurou ela pra si mesma quando ele se levantou da cadeira.

-------------

- Peter! Mike!

- Ah, Draco... já vi que o baile pra você começou bem! Muito bem por sinal.

- É, mas nem tanto, poxa, ela não quer nem dançar comigo!

- Olha meu querido Draco, você já parou pra pensar que é porque a família dela está inteira aqui e já foi um puta milagre vocês conseguirem ter uma conversa civilizada sem você ter sido agredido fisicamente?

- Nah, eu sei Michael... mas aff, essa cambada de cabelo de fogo tem que estar aqui! É por isso que eu amo Hogwarts, aquele irmãozinho dela nem me atrapalha... mas aqui... isso vai ser complicado.

- Ei, que foi, você tá pensando em arregar assim?

- Eu? Eu não arrego, eu não desisto! Vocês tão pensando o quê?

- Tá bom, tá bom, mas não se irrite! – Disse Mike (filho do ministro das Relações Exteriores) fazendo sinal de calma.

- Duh... – Fez Draco mal humorado. – E vocês, o que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Por acaso não foram suficientes pra convidarem alguém?

- Não enche, Draquinho. – Resmungou Peter (filho do ministro da Economia) muito mal humorado.

- Ué, o que foi? Eu hein...

- Nada... é... viu, eu já volto.

- Ow, o que deu nele? – Indagou Draco, visivelmente boiando.

- Sei lá! Ele não tem andado bem esses tempos. Vai ver alguma garota chifrou ele. – Supôs Mike, numa tentativa malsucedida de ser sério.

- Talvez...

- Aham! Pigarreou o Ministro pegando o microfone e subindo ao palco. – Meus queridos colegas de trabalho, senhoras, senhores e senhoritas. Eu estou aqui interrompendo a dança e o baile de vocês, para desejar-lhes um feliz Natal! Que tudo de bom possa acontecer, e que esse ano que virá também seja tão bom como o que foi, especialmente para o nosso Ministério! Obrigado, obrigado. – Falou ele se retirando seguido por uma grande salva de palmas.

- Gina, Virgínia Weasley, não acredito que já está sozinha, o que você fez pro Malfoy te desprezar, hein garota?

- Eu? Não fiz nada! Quem fez foram vocês, suas traíras, me deixam aqui sozinha com ele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo!

- Traíras? Nós fazemos tudo na maior boa vontade e você nos chama de traíras? Lininha! Prima! Merlin, essa garota me ofendeu!

- É, Gina, sua ingrata! A gente ia deixar você fazer as coisas por sua livre e espontânea vontade, mas só por essa ofensa nós vamos te fazer ficar com o Malfoy como castigo, nem que seja a última coisa que a gente faça!

- Com certeza!

- Ai, Merlin, eu mereço! Mereço essa vida, eu cuspi dentro da poção sagrada, não foi? Me acuda Merlin...

- Gina, pare de reclamar, vamos te fazer um favor!

E as duas sumiram mais uma vez.

-----------

- Malfoy! – Chamou Anna, que tinha seguido o loiro até o jardim branco de neve.

- Diga.

- Malfoy, larga de ser fresco, eu estou MANDANDO você ir tirar a Gina pra dançar AGORA.

- E quem você acha que é pra vir aqui pra me dar ordens?

- Anna Juliette Ryan, prazer. Agora larga de ser retardado e vai dançar com ela, ela quer e eu sei que você quer mais ainda! Agora anda logo!

- Calma...quanto estresse, isso é falta de homem, sabia?

- Vai te catar, anda logo Malfoy!

Draco entrou novamente no salão, determinado a fazer daquela noite algo memorável.

- Dança comigo, Virgínia?

Gina geralmente odiava ser chamada de Virgínia, mas seu nome saído daquela boca lhe pareceu tão... bonito.

- E por que eu dançaria? – Perguntou ela sem nem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Bom... – Draco parou pra pensar numa resposta que não fosse irônica e nem mal-educada. – Porque eu estou te convidando.

- Grande coisa.

- Hum, sabe, você podia olhar pra mim quando me responde... é... hum... educado.

- Malfoy, só por curiosidade, você veio aqui pra me criticar?

- Não, eu na verdade vim pra que você dançasse comigo, mas como você não parece que vai aceitar, eu posso ficar aqui te enchendo até você mudar de idéia.

- E por que com tantas garotas nesse salão você veio logo atrás de mim?

- Mas como você pergunta, hein!

- Por que quer dançar comigo?

- Porque sim.

- Porque sim não é resposta.

- Se você acha que não é pode responder no meu lugar, desde que seja a resposta certa. A música vai acabar daqui a pouco se você continuar aí pensando... dança ou não?

Gina olhou uma última vez para a pista de dança.

- Vem comigo. – Falou o loiro olhando pra ela, e em seguida saindo para o jardim.

- Por que quer dançar aqui? Tá frio! E tá nevando! E a gente vai ficar tudo molhado!

- Por que, por que, por que... chega de por que por hoje, está bem? Não quero todo mundo daquele salão olhando pra você e pra mim como se fosse uma aberração.

- A Bela e a Fera...

Draco levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, como sempre fazia quando não entendia algo.

- Uma história trouxa. Sabe, pra quem tem um amigo cuja mãe transcreve histórias trouxas pro mundo bruxo até que você é bem desinformado, sabia?

- Disse bem, ela é a mãe do meu amigo, não minha.

A banda do salão, que por curiosidade era a mesma do baile de Hogwarts, tocava naquele instante Don't speak (No Doubt).

- E como é a história? – Perguntou Draco, pondo suas mãos na cintura de Gina, puxando-a mais pra perto.

- Bom... – Começou Gina timidamente, passando seus braços pelo pescoço do loiro. – É... sobre uma garota, Bela, que fica aprisionada no castelo de um monstro chamado Fera... que é mau e todos abominam. Mas na verdade ele está sob uma maldição e precisa achar seu verdadeiro amor para que volte a ser belo como antes, ou será uma fera para sempre.

- E no fim Bela transforma Fera num cara bom?

- É.

- Do mesmo jeito que você tem feito comigo?

Gina não respondeu. Draco a puxou mais pra perto, fazendo-a sentir o calor do seu corpo e a sua respiração morna, envolvendo a ruiva numa atmosfera diferente, aquecida, e bem cheia de devaneios, como se faz quando se está extremamente confortável. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, apenas se deixando levar pela música... Gina não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, a música, a noite, o Malfoy, ela, os dois juntos dançando em silêncio como se nada mais existisse além daquele pedaço de jardim... Tudo estava tão perfeito... Tão mágico... Tão surreal...

- Malfoy?

- Shhh... – Fez ele colocando um dedo sobre os lábios da ruiva e encostando a cabeça dela em seu ombro. – Sem porquês esta noite.

- E outras perguntas?

- Sem perguntas.

- E negações?

- Acabou de fazer uma pergunta... Diga.

- Não entendo porque está fazendo isso comigo.

- Isso o... – Mas ele parou ao perceber que ia perguntar alguma coisa. – Antes de ser o carrasco Draco Malfoy eu sou um ser humano e também tenho direito de demonstrar o que eu sinto.

- Mas é justamente isso que eu não entendo... Bom...

- Não fale.

- Não falo.

- Não fale... feche os olhos... aproveite o momento...

A música embalava os corpos dos dois que ainda dançavam, seus corpos estavam extremamente próximos, suas respirações se misturavam, ambos sentiam sensações estranhas e ao mesmo tempo gostosas, sensações que nunca imaginariam ter um na companhia do outro. Continuaram abraçados até a canção terminar.

Os dois sentaram-se no chão coberto de neve, já sem se importar tanto com o frio ou com as roupas e cabelos que estavam ficando úmidos, ao mesmo tempo em que a banda começava a tocar outra música trouxa. (Por besarte – Lu – eu luv it too much!)

- Quer dançar essa também? – Perguntou Draco meio que se levantando.

- Não... eu quero conversar.

Draco riu.

- Qual é a graça?

- Vai, fala, o que você quer tanto perguntar?

- Malfoy... você... você está fazendo isso por diversão ou... ou... você quer só brincar comigo, me iludir, me humilhar ou não?

- Acha que eu levaria uma brincadeira tão longe? – Disse ele fazendo com que Gina deitasse com a cabeça sobre suas pernas.

- De você? Eu acho que posso esperar tudo.

- É... talvez então... eu possa estar ME iludindo achando que você gosta de mim.

- E por que você faria isso?

- Porque EU gosto de você, Virgínia.

Gina o encarou seriamente.

- O que foi?

- Se isso foi uma piada não teve graça.

- Não foi uma piada.

- Mas eu não consi... eu... não quero acreditar... não quero...

- Por que não?

- Eu... você... o baile... é tudo perfeito demais pra ser verdade... eu não quero me machucar de novo.

- Não vai se machucar... me dá uma chance.

Draco então afastou uma mecha de cabelos que estava no rosto de Gina, acariciando levemente o rosto da ruiva.

- E... por que eu devo?

Draco riu novamente.

"_Mas que garota perguntadeira..."_ – Bom, porque eu estou te pedindo. E você deveria me dar essa chance, porque eu estou sendo um cara legal.

"_Poxa, mas ele SEMPRE tem resposta pra tudo..." _– Certo.

A música continuava tocando, e eles permaneceram uns instantes em silêncio, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Draco enroscava seus dedos nos cabelos de Gina, espalhados pela neve e pelas suas pernas.

- Nunca imaginei um Malfoy carinhoso.

- Nunca imaginei que um dia eu estivesse tão perto de beijar uma Weasley.

- Nunca imaginei que eu quisesse ser beijada por um Malfoy.

Gina estava absolutamente hipnotizada pelos olhos cinzas de Draco que refletiam a luz da lua, ganhando assim um aspecto muito belo e misterioso.

- Fecha os olhos. – Pediu ele, sorrindo.

- Ah não... Eu não quero fechar meus olhos, não quero parar de olhar para os seus!

- Ah... – Falou Draco tapando os olhos de Gina com a mão direita. – Então tá... pode ficar com eles abertos... você não vai conseguir morder minha mão mesmo.

- Chato.

- Perguntadeira.

- Ranheta.

- Pára de me xingar senão... – Não havia um pingo de ameaça na sua voz, o tom era divertido, assim como o dela.

- Exibido.

- Senão não vai saber o que eu vou fazer.

- Chantagista.

- Curiosa.

- Então vai logo!

- Se você parar de falar eu vou.

Gina suspirou inconformada.

Draco curvou-se levemente sobre Gina, passando a mão livre pelo rosto dela. Curvou-se mais um pouco, e mais um pouco.

Os rostos dos dois agora estavam a uma distância de pouco menos de cinco centímetros, ela era capaz de sentir a respiração dele batendo em seu rosto, ele sentia o coração bater acelerado, como nunca sentiu. Draco nunca sonhou que um dia poderia se sentir daquela maneira diante de um beijo, lógico que ele já tinha beijado muitas outras garotas antes de Gina, mas aquele parecia ser o primeiro... único... especial... Gina sentia o sangue faltar nas veias. Queria aquilo mais do que tudo desejava sentir os lábios de Draco Malfoy colados aos seus como nunca tinha desejado nada na vida... E ele estava ali... Ele pôs a mão esquerda sob a cabeça dela e a levantou um pouco, como se faz com alguém sem os sentidos e se aproximou mais, agora a distância era de um centímetro mais ou menos.

Ela sentiu o corpo ser tomado por arrepios enquanto ele fazia isso. Corpos praticamente colados, lábios entreabertos, corações acelerados, desejos mais ardentes do que nunca, os dois prestes a se beijar.

Nota da Beta Intrometida: Afff... ¬¬' nossa autora eh mto malvada!Sem comentários...quero matá-la! Zuera minha autora querida! Vc sabe q eu te adoro neh! Apesar q foi uma boa maneira de vcs continuarem a ler a fic...vo fazer isso na minha tb!hauAHUHAUahuaH...Queria agradecer a minha autora pelos elogios...gente ela exagera viu! Mais td bem! Ela eh super PHODÁSTICA! Bem eh isso...continuem a ler a fic e quem gostar de fic SS/HG passa lah pra ler a minha FORÇAS DO DESTINO! Quem num gostar pode ir tb!haUHAuhauAHUah...e deixem reviews pra nois duas...Brigada! . Beijos pra td e ateh o próximo capitulo!

Nota da Autora: HahaUHAahuUahuAHUahuha eu so malvada! Desculpem assim por parar nessas partes emocionantes mais é o único jeito que eu arrumei pra vocês continuarem lendo minha fic. Sim, eu sou um espírito maligno encarnado nesse corpo.

Ahhh... oq axaram do cap? Nick finalmente deu o foraaaa! Aleluia! E o nosso Draquinho finalmente tá se dando bem com a Gina... foram dança no baile... uahuhauahuah...

Perdoem a pt descritiva do vestiário que fiko uma merreca, eu sei, mais eu travei total pra faz! Nem fico do jeito que eu qria mais... nom deu! xx

Gracias a minha beta mais ki qrida por ter me ajudado pakas nessas partes descritivas fodasticas que eu num tenhu capacidade p/ fz! Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaa!¹²³³³³³³

Gostaram do Draco sentimental? Fiko muito gay? E do Harry "malvado"? Nhaii... pke ele ainda vai apronta muito pela fic!

Vou agradecer as reviews da **Miaka **(sim sim, o Peter é um cara muito dedutivo hahah, e eli e o Mike vão ajuda muito o nosso Draquinho! Que bom ki você gosto deles... uhauhaua) , **Rema **(lis? Ainnn... num sei... sei sim, mais eu vo se xata e num quero fla!) , **Princesa Chi **(nhaa que bom ki gosto do cap, espero num te demorado...uhauha oia se vai gosta dessi cap entao! Uiueheuieu)fan do Nick, loka pra fica com ele! ela deve te gostado desse cap sehuehuehuahau, que foram as únicas almas vivas caridosas que se importaram em deixar uma review pra mim. Obrigada! ;D

Bom, é isso... pelo menos 3 pessoas eu sei que tão lendo... e elas qrem sabe o fim da fic... por isso eu vo continua escrevendo! E... Se você é um amigo meu que num sabe dxa review eu explico, tá vendo no fim da pg no canto esquerdo um trequin azul escrito submit review, e um botaum escrito go? Ai você clica no botão e vai aparece um negocio pra você escreve oq tá axando, ai se clica no botaozao azul em baxo. Pronto! Simples assim! Fim da N/A... bjo pra vocês... inté o cap. 10!


	10. Sonhos

Nota da Autora: Gente pelamordedeus, Merlin, Papa, são Jorge, Buda, não me mateeeem! Esse mês eu tive muuuuuuuita prova, treino, prova, aula, colegiais, não foi um mês bom... Eu sei que fui uma menina má... mais dia 24 desse mês abril é meu níver! E de presente de vocês eu quero MUITAS reviews! Agora deixa eu ir que já enrolei demais...

Cap dedicado a mim, claro, e ao meu pobre trainer que não lê mas que agüentou a nossa humilhaçao e merece uma consolativa. Eu so muito melhor escrevendo que jogando, hahah.

Cap.10 – Sonhos

A boca dele tocou levemente a dela, no exato instante em que a música parou. Ouviram um barulho. Um grito.

Draco se assustou e imediatamente se afastou de Gina, que se levantou prontamente pra ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Que barulho foi esse? – Perguntou Gina, tão assustada quanto Draco.

Ele olhou. Assustou-se. Seu sangue gelou nas veias.

- Malfoy, o que foi isso, me diz!

- Comensais. – Ele sussurrou fracamente próximo ao ouvido de Gina, se eles não estivessem tão próximos a ruiva não teria conseguido ouvir.

- O quê?

- Corre! – Falou o loiro bem baixo, e com um tom alarmante em sua voz. – Corre, anda, vem comigo rápido!

Gina tirou as sandálias e segurou na mão de Draco, que a levou para o meio do jardim, correndo e entrando em trilhas extremamente escondidas que ela nunca sonhou que existissem. No caminho havia muitas moitas de espinhos que acabaram ferindo os pés da garota, e manchando a neve de vermelho, obrigando-os a parar por um instante.

- Consegue andar?

- Consi... ai... consigo, vamos!

- Deixa pra lá... – Falou Draco pegando-a no colo e recomeçando a correr.

- Pra onde está indo?

- Um prédio... do Ministério... segurança anti-comensal... mas não sei se eles acharam...

Depois de correr mais e mais e bem mais, ele achou o tal prédio que estava bem camuflado. Parou e respirou um pouco, estava extremamente cansado à corrida e ao peso de Gina.

- Entra.

Ela parou ao lado dele e disse-lhe num sussurro.

- Eu acho que eu te amo.

- Eu também. Eu tenho certeza.

- Entra!

- Entra você primeiro... sabe... é melhor...

- Nada disso, não vou entrar sabendo que você tá aqui fora correndo o risco de ser atacado por causa de uma frescura de família!

- Ué, mas até agora eu não era o comensal da história? – Disse ele pra provocar.

- Era. Passado.

- Interessante. Consegue pôr esse pé no chão ou vou ter que te levar no colo de novo?

- Se você quiser ser morto pela minha família tudo bem...

- Não teve graça.

- Ah, não foi uma piada! – Falou Gina deixando Draco com cara de tacho.

- Bom, é melhor a gente entrar logo, não estou a fim de morrer.

- Você é quem manda! – Disse ela e começou a andar, meio mancando.

- Ah, se eu vou ser morto ou não não me interessa, vai, eu te levo. – Falou Draco a pegando novamente nos braços. Os dois subiram um lance de escadas até chegarem numa porta fechada.

- Senha? – Disse uma voz do lado de dentro.

- Se eu fosse um comensal eu não bateria, eu arrombaria!

- Ah, é você, Malfoy... – Disse o dono da voz, enquanto destrancava a porta.

- Sim, sou eu, tem que ser o brega do Weasley mesmo...

- Ei, o que a minha irmã está fazendo com você?

- Não interessa.

- Interessa sim!

- E daí, tem alguma lei que me obrigue a te responder?

- Gina, o que você tava fazendo com ele?

- Hum... Rony, deixe de ser ridículo, não me aconteceu nada! Pra que essa preocupação?

- Ah, não aconteceu nada? Eu não sabia que seus pés sangravam assim o tempo todo!

- Ah, lógico, por acaso você teve que fugir correndo pelo meio de uma moita de espinhos? Não! Então largue de dar esse showzinho ridículo, Malfoy não me fez nada.

Rony ficou com a cara no chão.

- Gina, minha filha, você tem certeza que está bem? – Perguntou o sr. Weasley, olhando principalmente para os pés ensangüentados da garota.

- Papai, estou ótima, inclusive eu posso dizer que acho que nunca estive melhor... A gente pode ir embora?

- Hum... veja bem... os aurores ficaram e lutaram contra os... contra eles... Oh Merlin, como será que conseguiram romper nossa segurança? Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em nada... – E assim, durante uns quinze minutos o sr. Weasley mergulhou em pensamentos, tentando saber como os comensais tinham feito pra invadir a festa de Natal (e com uma espantosa freqüência seus olhos pousavam em Lucius Malfoy), retornando à realidade apenas quando duas batidas pausadas na porta chamaram sua atenção.

Do lado de foram estavam Quim, Tonks, Moody e mais dois aurores, uma bruxa baixa e jovem de longos cabelos loiros e um bruxo alto e grisalho, encostado na parede, limpando o suor do rosto com um lenço lilás.

- Arthur! Pegamos... maioria... filhos de uma... – Ofegou Quim.

- Pegamos quase todos, menos uns três desgraçados que conseguiram fugir. – Grunhiu Moody.

- Lestrange, Rookwood, Nott, Avery, Goyle... os outros três deviam ser animagos ilegais. Já está tudo seguro novamente... vocês podem sair...

- Lamentamos muito pelo que aconteceu...

- É, pode deixar que a gente vai pegar o mané que fez isso! – Resmungou Tonks visivelmente indignada.

- Tudo bem... tudo bem... mais um baile que acaba mal... bom Natal pra todos, com licença. – Disse o Ministro num tom imperceptivelmente triste.

-----------

Já se passava das 3 da manhã quando Draco se levantou da cama. Ele estava deitado desde a meia-noite, apesar de que seu corpo atacado pela insônia não dava os mínimos sinais de querer dormir...

Sua mente simplesmente não desligava, e não desligaria nem se ele realmente se esforçasse. As imagens que pareciam mesmo estarem vivas passavam repetidamente por seus olhos... o baile... a dança... o beijo... ou quase beijo, tanto faz. Tudo tinha sido tão perfeito, fantástico, absurdo, e... maravilhoso... algo que ele nunca imaginara sentir em sua vida. Mas ele estava sentindo, e se arrependeria se soubesse que poderia estar se sentindo tão bem e não estivesse, por uma briga boba entre famílias. E navegando pelo mar de suas gostosas lembranças, ele ouviu algo que desviou imediatamente sua atenção, para uma coisa nada agradável.

Seu pai estava em frente a lareira, de costas pra escada e conseqüentemente, pra Draco. Ou pelo menos, parecia seu pai no corpo, porque duas vozes pareciam sair de sua boca. Uma delas era a do próprio Lucius Malfoy, fria, obediente, e ao mesmo tempo demonstrando uma nota de horror, e a outra era quase um silvo, um sussurro, mesmo sendo carregada de ódio e maldade.

- Milorde... eu fiz exatamente o que o senhor pediu... eu os ajudei a entrar... mas simplesmente não tive culpa por eles fazerem tanto escândalo.

- Sim... que seja, Lucius... mas mesmo assim você continua um incompetente...

- Milorde... eu... eu o ajudei! Vocês...

- Lucius, pare de me interromper! Eu espero que você faça seu serviço melhor da próxima vez... sem falhas... já estou me cansando! Você sabe que a minha paciência não é ilimitada...

- S-Sim, Milorde.

E foi só.

Draco demorou um pouco pra digerir toda a informação e sair do estado de choque, mas quando deu por si seu pai já estava se dirigindo para a escada. E tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e fingir que estava dormindo, descendo as escadas.

- Mas que... – Indagou Lucius, vendo que um corpo descia pela escada, só depois percebendo que este era seu filho. – Acorda.

Draco continuou imóvel, meio com medo, porém imóvel, sentindo as mãos geladas de Lucius o agarrarem pelos braços e tentarem acordá-lo de seu sono fingido.

- Acorda! Eu posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu? uh... dormindo... acho... – Respondeu Draco com toda a sua cara de pau.

- Até onde eu sei, você sofre de insônia e não sonambulismo.

- Eu... eu não sei, estava dormindo e... acordei aqui...

- Ora... suba pro seu quarto, não quero ver você perambulando pela casa assim, sem o meu conhecimento! Tome isso. – Falou o homem conjurando um cálice da Poção do Sono.

O jovem Malfoy subiu os degraus de dois em dois, jogando se na cama e sendo rapidamente consumido pelo sono, sem nem ao menos ter tempo pra refletir sobre o que havia acontecido.

------------

Draco acordou sentindo-se estranhamente gelado, quando percebeu que todos os seus cobertores estavam no chão. Era algo estranho, pois ele raramente se debatia enquanto estava dormindo, então ele enrolou-se na coberta mais próxima e se sentou pra pensar.

- _"Eu só me mexo durante a noite quando sonho com algo forte... e sempre lembro do que sonhei. Se eu me mexi, logo eu devo ter sonhado algo estranho, mas se eu não consigo lembrar é porque aconteceu... pode ter sido a Poção do Sono que tomei, ela realmente parecia mais forte que o normal... não devia ser uma simples Poção do Sono... porque provavelmente ele já sabia que eu ia ter um sonho estranho... com o que eu vi ontem... estranho..."_

O quarto estava bem mais escuro que o normal, o que indicava que o sol ainda não havia nascido. Narcisa acordava às seis e passava o tempo na estufa, Lucius despertava às sete e tomava café, e Draco dificilmente passava das oito e meia na cama. Então subitamente ele teve uma idéia, calçou seus chinelos e desceu até o enorme jardim da mansão.

- Oi, mãe.

- Draco! Bom dia, filho, dormiu bem?

- Aham.

- Mas você nunca acorda tão cedo... parece até que não dormiu nada! Está com uma cara tão cansada... não é melhor você voltar e dormir? Está frio!

- É, eu sei... mãe, eu andei pensando... a gente pode ter sonhos premonitórios, não é?

- Sim, claro... Andou sonhando com algo estranho?

- Eu... sei lá se foi estranho... quando a gente acorda, mesmo não se lembrando do sonho, mas acorda com uma sensação feliz, isso é premonitório?

- Você não se lembra do que sonhou? Você sempre se lembra!

- É, eu sei... mas e sobre essa sensação?

Narcisa segurou nas mãos geladas do filho, como se quisesse sentir alguma coisa.

- Você sonhou com algo estranho sim... embora eu não consiga saber o quê... e essa sensação de felicidade marca algo bom pra você, querido. Mais tranqüilo? Está. – Narcisa sorriu de um modo carinhoso para o garoto à sua frente, afastando uma mecha de cabelos que caía incomodamente sobre os olhos dele. – Eu acho melhor você ir dormir, amanhã você vai voltar a Hogwarts e mal vai se agüentar em pé...

- Tá, ok.

- E, Draco, você precisa cortar o cabelo.

-----------

Como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, as férias de Natal foram insuficientes para fazer os alunos descansarem. Dois dias depois do baile, já estavam todos novamente de volta ao castelo, continuando a vida.

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, todos os alunos que voltaram das férias de Natal foram jantar com os outros colegas, e depois foram direto para os dormitórios, já que estavam por demais exaustos. Depois de dormir um bom sono reparador, todos acordaram na manhã seguinte, quase todos cheios de novidades pra contar.

- Bom, e aí, como foi o baile? – Perguntou Mike com o ar mais ingênuo do planeta Terra, esfregando os olhos, cheio de sono.

- Foi legal. – Resmungou Peter.

- É... foi bom... – Concordou Draco, já vestido, concentrando todos os seus neurônios para que ele não desse um daqueles sorrisos fabulosos de orelha a orelha.

- Huahahahhaha, Draco, você tá fazendo uma cara estranha...

- Eu não to fazendo cara estranha coisíssima nenhuma!

- Tá sim, parece que você tá se segurando pra não rir...

- É, bom, antes você era mais bem sucedido!

- Eu, hein, é cada coisa sem noção que vocês falam... por que eu ia ficar me esforçando pra não rir? Aff...

- Tem certeza que você quer um porquê? – Perguntou Mike desafiador, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É, porque se você quiser nós podemos te dar dois... três... quatro... podemos continuar aquela conversa do Natal e perguntar se você dançou com a sua ruiva, se ficou feliz, se beijaram, se ficaram, se algo mais aconteceu...

- Putz, vocês me seguiram o baile inteiro então...

- Beijou, ficou ou algo mais? – Perguntou Peter rabiscando algo num pedaço de pergaminho, pra ser mais exata uma serpente, um leão, e as inicias PA e AC.

- Vocês não me seguiram o baile inteiro? Deveriam saber!

- Ah, quisemos dar um pouco de privacidade a você... fala logo!

- Nenhum dos três, levando em conta que aqueles comensais filhos da mãe escolheram a melhor hora pra fazer barulho.

- Ah é?

- Ah, que chato então... – Falou Mike um tanto quanto desapontado.

- E só por curiosidade, o que você está fazendo aqui que ainda não foi atrás dela?

- Eu o quê? Em primeiro lugar eu simplesmente não posso chegar chegando na torre da Grifinória do nada, e em segundo lugar, isso passa a impressão de que eu estou dependendo dela... bom... sei lá! Eu nunca fui atrás de garota nenhuma, não sou bom nisso.

- Tudo tem uma primeira vez, não é?

- Ah... ei! O que você tanto escreve nesse pergaminho?

- Não interessa. – Retrucou Peter, parecendo muito sério de repente.

- Ah, interessa sim hein... deixa a gente ver! – Disse Michael, prendendo Peter pelos braços, enquanto Draco dava uma boa analisada no pergaminho.

- Interessante... segredos com os seus melhores amigos? Cara, você é um traíra mesmo.

- Traíras são vocês, o que custava ter deixado o raio do pergaminho em paz? Mas não, vocês tinham que olhar! Que droga! Se eu pudesse mostrar pra vocês eu ia mostrar...

- E por que não mostrar?

- Não depende só de mim.

- Oyes, depende, lógico que depende de você! – Rebateu Draco, ao passo que Michael não estava entendendo nada.

- Não, não depende. Não vou sair espalhando isso aí a quatro ventos, não quero ser taxado de aberração... não quero causar problemas pra ela...

- Ei, eu posso interromper a conversa particular de vocês? Eu também quero saber o que tá acontecendo!

- Tudo bem... Peter... quer dizer, eu... sei porque você agiu... foi mal então... mas você podia ter falado pelo menos pra gente.

- Não, não podia não! Que saco!

- Cala a boca! Quem é que vive dizendo que eu tenho que assumir de quem eu gosto? Quem brigou comigo porque eu agi feito criança? Você tá fazendo pior que eu agora! Seu lesado, seu covarde, idiota!

- Não tem nada a ver, isso é diferen...

- Diferente o escambau, Peter! É a mesma merda! É a mesma coisa, pelo mesmo motivo! E se você não quiser admitir, eu juro que vou fazer umas mil cópias desse papelzinho lindo e espalhar pelos quatro cantos desse muquifo...

- Imbecil. – Cuspiu Peter, ameaçador.

- Retardado. – Retrucou Draco, se segurando pra não rir.

- Não tem graça.

- Tem sim... mwahahahahahhahah... uAHuahUAHUhauhUAHuhauaH! Lógico que tem! Você não tá com raiva de mim, né Peter?

- To.

- Tá nada, nem cara de raiva você consegue fazer!

- Ah, me dá essa merda aqui logo! – Berrou Mike, arrancando o pergaminho da mão de Draco, quase o rasgando. – Quanta frescura pra algo tão fácil! Serpente é Sonserina, leão é Grifinória, PA é Peter Adams e AC é...

- Angelina Carter. – Disseram o loiro e o moreno ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah admitiu hein! ADMITIU! Nhahahahahhaha...

- Que meigos vocês dois, dois amigos e duas amigas... serei eu o próximo?

- Será nada, você nunca fica com ninguém mesmo...

- Ah, se enxerga! Vai procurar a namorada, vai...

- Vou mesmo... – Disse Peter dando um sorriso e saindo porta afora.

- O que é isso? O amor está no ar?

- Deve ser por aí, Mike... deve ser isso... podia arranjar uma namorada pra você também.

E dizendo isso, Draco refez os passos do amigo que tinha acabado de sair.

-----------

- Ginaaaaaaaaaaa...

- Oh Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

- Oh Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

- Que foi? – Resmungou a garota se agarrando no travesseiro que as amigas teimavam em arrancar da cama.

- Você não nos contou o que aconteceu no baile! – Disse Anna visivelmente empolgada.

- Pra que vocês querem saber? Eu to com sono!

- Ué, agora não temos mais direito de saber como vai a vida emocional da nossa melhor amiga? – Perguntou Lina.

- Ah, não foi tão legal como vocês pensam...

- Por quê?

- Ele não te beijou?

- Não.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh eu não acredito! Cara como esse Malfoy é estúpido!

- Não é a toa que ele é loiro...

- Ah, eu entendi a indireta tá Lina?

- Indireta? Que indireta? Mas voltando ao assunto, Gina, por que esse energúmeno sequer teve a capacidade de...

- Ele teve capacidade sim, mas quem sabe ele teria me beijado se aqueles simpáticos e felizes comensaizinhos não tivesses chegado bem na hora! – Disse Gina sem um pingo de ironia, dando um surpreendente sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ah ééééééééééé?

- Meu, que azar! Mas ele falou o que com você?

- Ah, sei lá... ele disse que tava apaixonado... que gostava de mim... um monte de coisas... foi... foi... ai eu ainda não consigo acreditar que aquilo tudo foi de verdade, foi... tão fofo! Tão perfeito!

- Ai ai... parece que alguém aqui está apaixonada...

- Huahuahuahua... por falar nisso... onde você foi no baile, Lina?

- Uh? Como assim?

- Uma hora em que você sumiu e me deixou lá sozinha, plantada, no baile do Ministério!

- Eu não sumi não!

- Ah, sumiu sim senhora!

- Sumiu? A Lina SUMIU? Sumiu pra onde? COM QUEM?

- É isso que eu estou tentando descobrir!

- Eu não sumi!

- Sumiu, lógico que você sumiu! Que é isso no seu pulso?

Anna puxou o pulso de Lina com força, onde havia escrito as inicias AC e PA, e um coraçãozinho no meio.

- Quem é PA?

- Não interessa.

- Interessa sim, e até onde eu sei, nós somos suas amigas!

- Não interessa! Ele não quer que eu diga e eu não vou dizer!

- Angelina, por que você não pára de frescura e simplesmente diz o nome?

- Ele não quer que eu diga, Gina! Se fosse o Malfoy que pedisse isso pra você, eu duvido que você fosse fazer diferente!

- Até parece que nós vamos sair berrando isso aos quatro ventos... – Disse Anna parecendo ofendida.

- Eu sei que não vão... mas ele pediu... pediu... e eu gosto demais dele pra fazer algo tão besta pra magoá-lo...

- Gosta dele? Lina... agora é sério... eu preciso saber o nome do ser que fez esse milagre...

Lina sentou-se na cama, parecendo dividida entre o desejo de contar e a obrigação de esconder.

- Prometam que depois que eu disser, vão fingir que não escutaram NADA!

- Juramos.

- Por Merlin.

- Peter Adams. Pronto, falei.

- Lina, está brincando comigo. ADAMS? Amigo do Draco?

- Esse mesmo.

- Eu... não... acredito! – Disse Gina boquiaberta. – Que LEGAL!

- Legal?

- Legal! Você e ele, eu e o Draco... a Anna vai ficar com o outro deles não vai?

- Vou nada... não me incluam nessa!

- Oh claro... ai Lina... que fofo! O que ele fez pra fazer você se apaixonar por ele?

- Ai... eu não sei... ele é diferente... ele é fofo... romântico... inteligente... lindo... ele é perfeito... ele é o tudo o que eu quero e mais um pouco!

- Ai que lindo! – Disse Anna. – Amor não é uma coisa tão fofa?

- Ai, como é! – Completou Gina.

- Mas vocês me fazem ficar triste... porque todas tão namorando... e eu sou a única encalhada... – Disse ela numa tristeza fingida.

- Ai, Anna, não fica assim!

- É, você vai arrumar o seu príncipe que vai te fazer feliz... – Consolou-a Gina, rindo.

- Ah, vão procurar os amores de vocês e me deixem curtir minha fossa em paz! É sério, eles devem estar com saudades já...

- Anna, você não presta!

- Eu não presto? Ahah... eu posso saber o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vão lá, porque depois eu vou querer saber de tudo! Nos mínimos detalhes!

---------

Draco saiu do dormitório muito sem rumo, com a idéia de encontrar Gina. Porém ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ficava a torre grifinória, e mesmo que soubesse, seria suicídio entrar lá por qualquer motivo que seja.

Entristeceu-se com esse pensamento. E se ela não gostasse dele tanto quanto tinha parecido? E se ela preferisse passar o resto da vida com o Potter,ou seja lá quem fosse, por essa maldita e estúpida briga entre casas? Será? Será? Será? Será... Draco estava mergulhado em todas essas perguntas pessimistas que nem prestou atenção no caminho que tomava, indo parar na frente de um quadro em que havia uma mulher gorda usando um logo vestido rosa.

- Saia daqui! – Disse o quadro numa voz esganiçada para ele, chamando-o à realidade. – Saia! Anda! Não quero ver alunos como você rondando essa área! Saia!

- Que quadro mais alterado... Eu hein!

- Saia daqui! Anda logo! Eu irei chamar todos os quadros pra expulsar você!

- Uh, okay, okay, se é assim eu vou, não precisa incomodar ninguém... – E nesse exato momento em que ele virou as costas, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu para dar passagem a duas garotas, uma ruiva e outra morena, conversando em tom baixo e um tanto empolgado.

- Hey, Gina, olha lá!

- Lá onde?

- Lá!

- O que tem?

- Seu homem.

- Ele não é meu homem.

- Ainda não...

- Humpf...

- O que você tá esperando?

- O que você tá esperando o quê?

- Vai lá falar com ele!

- Lina!

- Até parece que você nunca namorou na vida...

- Lina, não enche o saco!

- Malfoy!

- Que é? – Disse o loiro se virando de repente, fazendo Gina congelar da cabeça aos pés.

- Oi!

- Oi.

- Hum... oi. – Cumprimentou Gina, ainda estática.

- Oi... – Disse Draco num tom mais carinhoso. (Leia-se menos rude.)

- Bom, tchau pra vocês! Eu tenho que fazer algo importante... com alguém importante... – Avisou Lina antes de sair na direção oposta e sumir no corredor.

- Hum... tudo bem? – Perguntou ele se aproximando da garota, sendo fuzilado pelos olhares da Mulher Gorda.

- Tudo... e você?

- To bem...

- A gente precisa... conversar... não é?

- E terminar algumas coisas começadas... você não se importa em ir pra outro lugar, não é, esse quadro não foi com a minha cara.

- O que você esperava? Que ele se abrisse e te mostrasse a sala comunal?

- Podia ter ficado quieto.

- Ok, ok... – Os dois saíram juntos sem se importar com as pessoas que estavam no corredor, que eram poucas, afinal era um domingo de manhã. Ele a levou para uma parte mais atrás do castelo, coberta pela vegetação e onde dificilmente seriam vistos na hipótese de um aluno passar por lá.

- Você se esconde bem, sabia?

- Eu? Me escondo? Se preferir ser vista na companhia de um sonserino sanguinário matador de aluguel, e seja lá mais o que falam de mim, fique à vontade.

- Não, não, deixa... bom... é... não sei o que te falar. – Disse ela ficando vermelha.

- Adoro quando fica vermelha... – Falou ele, enrolando dois dedos nas pontas dos cabelos de Gina.

- Estranho... estranho ouvir você dizer que _adora_ algo em mim...

- Pois.

Seguiu-se um silêncio de ambas as partes, que tinham muito pra dizer, porém não sabiam como. Até que Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Virgínia... eu to completamente louco por você... eu te amo...

Dito isso, sem sequer esperar uma declaração semelhante ou algo do gênero, o loiro puxou a ruiva contra si, prensando-a contra a parede do castelo com o peso do seu corpo, e colou seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar quando provou o gosto doce da boca de Gina, o que provava que se ele continuasse a conter todo o seu desejo pela ruivinha, provavelmente morreria... Ela, por sua vez, sentia-se nas nuvens, flutuando, seus dedos se perdendo nos cabelos loiros de Draco, suas línguas se enroscando apaixonadamente... Draco apertou Gina conta si com mais força, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de plena satisfação.

Depois de um tempo, no qual seguiram-se mais beijos cheios de paixão, vontade, prazer e desejo, o que eles menos desejavam finalmente teve de acontecer. Draco afrouxou suas mãos que estavam na cintura de Gina e afastou-se um pouco, encarando-a nos olhos que emitiam um brilho de pura felicidade.

- Você não acha uma loucura o que acabamos de fazer? – Perguntou ela, num tom leve de brincadeira.

- Eu acho. E você?

- Completamente.

- Que bom.

- Ficou bom seu cabelo. – Disse Gina passando a mão no cabelo de Draco.

- Eu sei.

- Convencido...

- Realista. É diferente... – Disse ele beijando-a novamente, mas dessa vez ouviu um par de vozes altas que se aproximavam.

- Acho que é bom eu ir. – Falou Gina, se afastando. (ou pelo menos tentando.)

- Ah não...

- Você não está ouvindo essas vozes? Seu doido!

- Fodam –se as vozes...

- Eu ainda não fiquei louca igual você.

- Mas vai ficar. – Disse ele, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Um dia... se depender de você... então... até... um dia. – Gina puxou seu braço e desapareceu, deixando um Draco perplexo e uma dupla de vozes pra trás.

-----------

- Lisete!

- Peter, dá pra parar de me zoar?

- Eu não estou te zoando... só estou mudando o apelido! Que tal Beth?

Lis fez uma cara estranha.

- Lisa?

Cara estranha.

- Elis?

Cara mais estranha.

- Angel?

Cara ainda mais estranha.

- Lis, de Lis você gosta né?

- Ah, já sei, que tal Lina? Igual todo mundo!

- Ah, Angelina, alguém já te disse que você é teimosa?

- Sim, você, me diz isso o tempo todo.

- Eu tenho uma notícia que vai te deixar feliz.

- Ah é?

- É.

- Pois.

- Eu acho... – Disse ele abraçando-a por trás, como sempre fazia. – que a gente... não vai ter mais que namorar tão escondido... nem se vendo tão pouco... não era isso que você queria?

- Por quê?

- Porque... porque talvez as pessoas realmente não nos vejam como totais aberrações... e porque isso realmente enche o saco...

- Hum... e isso quer dizer que eu finalmente posso te beijar sem ter que olhar dez vezes antes pra ver se não tem ninguém por perto?

- Pode. – Disse Peter antes de ser silenciado pela boca da namorada.

------------

Gina saiu detrás do castelo, andando completamente sem rumo e cheia de sensações boas na cabeça. Demorou um tempão pra perceber por onde andava porque suas idéias simplesmente não queriam se organizar... queriam que ela estivesse junto com ele... Draco... mas, não era certo. Não àquela hora da manhã. Eles poderiam ser vistos e no momento, do que os dois menos precisavam era um escândalo.

Então chacoalhou a cabeça pra tentar se concentrar um instante, e resolveu que o dormitório com certeza seria o melhor lugar pra ir, mesmo que lá estivessem duas pessoas que iriam interrogar todos os detalhes e querer saber tudo de todos os ângulos que fossem possíveis da história ser contada. E não deu outra.

- Virgínia Weasley!

- Pode ir desembuchando agora mesmo!

- Pode ir contando tudo, absolutamente tudo!

- Nos mínimos detalhes!

- Hauhauahua. Vocês nunca ouviram falar em privacidade?

- Sim, é algo que você não vai ter agora, e não vai ter nunca mais se não contar tudo pra gente AGORA!

- Tudo bem.

- É bom mesmo!

- Ai gente... gente... gente... eu to tão... tãããããããão... mas tãããããããããããããããããããããããããããão feliz, feliz MESMO! Vocês não têm noção! Ai! Ai meu Merlin... que delícia... acho que não tem como eu me sentir melhor... aiiiiiiiiiii... – Gina jogou-se na cama, mordendo o lábio inferior. – É tudo tão perfeito... perfeito... ele é perfeito, isso sim! Ai... aquele cabelo... aqueles olhos... aquele corpo... aquela boca... aiii... ai Merlin!

- Gina? – Perguntaram as duas primas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu!

- Você tá bem?

- To ótima! Vocês não escutaram eu dizer?

- Você parece que tá... doente!

- Eu to... de paixão... ai meninas, meninaaaaaaaaaaaas... ai... aiii!

- Gina, Gina... aii... Ginaaa... sua sortuda! Com quinhentas garotas nesse colégio pro Malfoy escolher, nossa, ele gosta de você! De VOCÊ! Ai que lindooo! – Disse Anna, sonhadora.

- Mas então, ele beija bem?

- Lina, Lina, Linaaaaaaaaaa, você ainda pergunta! Lógico que sim... lógico que beijaa... ai ai... aii... genteee... eu to tão feliz! Ai, eu acho que hoje é o dia mais perfeito da minha vida! Se eu fosse uma bomba, eu acho que eu já tinha explodido!

- Ai que bonitinho... tá todo mundo apaixonado!

- Completamente... Ai como eu to feliz! – Disse Gina agarrando um travesseiro.

- É... Gina! – Interrompeu Mione, entrando no quarto. – O... o Harry tá te procurando.

- Ah é?

- É. Ele disse que é... hum... importante...

- Aww... tudo bem. – Disse a ruiva levantando-se e descendo muito a contragosto, acompanhada por Mione.

- Então, você está feliz? – Perguntou ela.

- To. – Respondeu Gina meio ranzinza. –_ "Ótimo, agora as minhas conversas são ouvidas por todo mundo! Grandioso! Esplêndido!"_

- Que bom... sabe, Gina... eu andei pensando, por que você não dá uma chance ao Harry afinal?

Mione foi encarada por um par de olhos furiosos.

- Porque ele mudou muito... e não foi por esse Harry que eu me apaixonei há tanto tempo...

- Mudou? Sabe... eu não acho que ele tenha mudado...

- Pois eu acho. E eu não gosto dele, dá pra entender?

- Tá, calma! Eu só...

Mas no exato momento as duas chegaram a Sala Comunal, onde Harry e Rony estavam sentados esperando Gina.

- Gina!

- Oi, Harry.

- É... eu queria te dar... isso.

Harry puxou a mão de Gina, e sobre ela deixou um pequeno anel prateado, com uma pedrinha lilás em cima. (N/A: pensei em por uma esmeralda, mas aí prata e verde seria irônico demais vocês não acham?)

- Er... Harry... Harry... obrigada, é... lindo, mas... eu simplesmente não posso aceitar.

- Por que não? – Disse Harry parecendo desapontadíssimo e frustradérrimo.

- Porque... – Gina corou ao começar a frase. – Porque um anel desses simplesmente não se dá assim, sem motivo... tem que haver uma intenção... E... você sabe, que as minhas intenções com você são apenas de amiga...

Harry caiu com a cara no chão, sinceramente, só faltava chorar.

- Bom... – Gemeu Harry, enfiando o anel no bolso, tentando engolir as lágrimas que pretendiam surgir a qualquer momento. – Então tá.

- Gina! – Interrompeu Rony. – Puxa, eu não acredito que você fez isso! O Harry gosta de você, e... você... você dele!

- Pelo jeito você não me conhece mais. – Retrucou Gina já sem paciência para aquela conversa, quantas pessoas mais iriam ficar cuidando da sua vida pessoal sem permissão?

- Como assim?

- Como assim que eu não gosto dele. E isso também não te interessa!

- Interessa!

- Não, Ron, não te interessa! – Cuspiu ela, já gritando. – Chega de ficar atrás de mim, querendo saber o que eu faço, ou o que eu deixo de fazer... Eu sei cuidar da minha vida sozinha! Quer um pelúcio pra você cuidar da vida dele?

- Eu sou seu irmão!

- Isso ainda não te dá o direito de escarafunchar a minha vida. Por acaso, você me conta a sua?

- Não.

- Então.

- Mas é diferente!

- Não é. E me deixa em paz! Se agora vocês fizeram um complô pra que eu fique com o Harry, ou coisa parecida, eu acho que não tenho mais assunto pra falar com vocês.

E subiu as escadas, sumindo pelo buraco da porta do dormitório.

- Sabem, - Sibilou Rony, como se fosse contar algo sobre uma doença mortal e contagiosa. – se ela não fosse minha irmã... depois dessa... eu diria que ela tem um ascendente em comum com o... com o Malfoy.

- Rony! Nem fala isso, por Merlin! Que horror!

- Eu sei, Mione, eu sei... não repito mais... mas uma mudança dessas... comigo... parece até que ela pegou um pouco do sangue dele emprestado...

Mal sabia Rony que, de certo modo, ele havia previsto um pouco do futuro.

----------

- Ela é perfeita. – Disse Draco dependurado na cama, de cabeça pra baixo, sorrindo feito bobo.

- Ih, apaixonou, foi?

- Foi. Ah, cara... ela é... é... é... indescritível. Perfeita. Eu acho que nunca me senti assim por ninguém, mas ela... é completamente diferente, ela não é mais uma daquelas garotas lesadas que ficam me perseguindo e falando bobagens... Ela... ah, nem sei o que dizer. Não tenho palavras.

- Ui ui, que lindo, Draco Malfoy apaixonado! Você tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

- Estou. Ótimo. Nunca me senti melhor... eu me sinto meio nas... nuvens.

- Nossaa... momento histórico, você falando dos seus sentimentos!

- Há, há, há, hilário... vai se catar, Michael!

- E por falar nisso, cadê o Peter?

- Eu! – Respondeu o próprio de súbito, entrando no dormitório. – Sentiram minha falta, amorzinhos?

- Argh... Seu cabelo tá completamente em pé.

- É, ela gosta do meu cabelo. E você, se acertou finalmente com a sua mulher?

- Sim, pelo jeito, acertado e definitivo. – Respondeu Draco sorrindo, sorrindo um sorriso perfeito que ele quase nunca usava.

- Nossa... você vai casar com ela? Nunca vi você tão apaixonado! Pra falar a verdade, eu acho até que nunca nem te vi apaixonado.

- Se eu disser que nem eu me reconheço...

- Lindo, os dois galinhas amarrados e eu solteiro. Vocês me surpreendem, sabia? – Disse Mike de repente.

- É verdade... logo o Mike solteiro, ele que é tão bonzinho e santinho...

- Eu não sou bonzinho e muito menos santinho, Peter.

- Você é reservado, você nunca conta dos seus rolos pra ninguém! Nem pra gente!

- Quem ouve pensa que eu escondo minha vida a sete chaves de vocês, como se fosse possível!

- Mas você quase nunca fala alguma coisa!

- É porque não tem o que falar.

- E isso nos leva novamente ao ponto inicial, de que você é um anjinho puro e casto.

- Casto não... peralá... – Devolveu Mike sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É, casto não, nós que somos meninos puros e bonzinhos, e o Mike que perverte a gente!

- É, sou eu mesmo, sou eu que armo tudo, especialmente aquela tal festa na sua casa no fim das férias passadas, aquela que o sr. e a sra. Malfoy estavam bem longe de casa, e se me lembro bem fui eu também que fiz você ficar com... com... foram quantas mesmo, Draco?

- Não lembro... – Disse ele fazendo uma cara de quem tentava se lembrar, mas obviamente era muita coisa para o cérebro loiro dele. – Mas você é um pervertido mesmo, e agora eu também mudei.

- Uhh!

- Mudou!

- Sim, mudei... porque eu estou... apaixonado. – Disse com ar de bobo, tacando-se na cama.

- É... Cacilda, você mudou mesmo.

- Dizer que está apaixonado nunca foi a sua cara!

- O amor muda as pessoas meu caro amigo Peter Lancelot... e você sabe disso...

- Dá pra parar de me chamar pelo nome completo?

- Oh, não fuja do assunto! Hauhauhau...

- Pior... que você tem razão... acho que até eu to sentindo esse efeito... agora só o Mike vai continuar sozinho e vai passar mais tempo abandonado, porque agora nós não temos mais tempo ocioso pra gastar com a presença insignificante dele.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca... mas não tem problema, eu posso arrumar uma namorada nova cada dia!

- Depois a fama de galinha fica só com a gente né Draco... – Falou Peter, antes de também se jogar na cama e começar a rir feito louco.

----------

O dia transcorreu, e assim a noite e a madrugada chegaram.

Já se passava de meia noite, embora Harry, encolhido na cama, não soubesse dizer a hora exata. Parecia não estar sentindo nem um mínimo de sono... nem nada... sentia-se triste, uma sensação de peso no estômago, uma preocupação infundada, uma desconfiança... um ciúme enorme crescendo cada vez mais em seu interior... E tudo porque Gina agira daquela maneira na manhã, tudo por ter visto a garota dos seus sonhos feliz... Mas feliz por quê?

"_Feliz por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? O que a fez tão feliz...? Com certeza as amigas dela sabem... por que ela não é mais minha amiga? Gina... se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo... tanto... tanto que faria qualquer coisa pra te ter como antes, como quando você gostava de mim... eu sei que antes eu te ignorava mas... eu... eu agora gosto de você... e é injusto você não gostar de mim..._

_Por que você tava tão feliz, hein? Será que... você... não, por favor, você não pode gostar de outro... você tem que gostar de mim... só de mim... porque ninguém te ama mais do que eu... eu tenho certeza... porque ninguém pode te amar com tanta força... ninguém... ninguém... _

_Se você amar outro, minha Gina... eu vou fazer você se afastar dele... se separar... porque só eu te amo como você merece... eu..."_

Apesar de tudo, Harry desconhecia que um só amor correspondido era muito mais forte que todos os amores platônicos do mundo.

Nota da Beta Intrometida:Olaaaa...finalmente...depois de décadas eu volto a fla com vcs...nunca vi, viu...¬¬', vou matar a nossa linda autora...como ela pode fazer isso com a gente?Nos deixar assim...sem noticias...sem fic...sem nada...buaaaaa...tb num posso fla nada...pq eu tb to mto sem tempo...livros de vestiba pra ler...essas coisas...ufa...mais agora vamos fla do cap! Tah linddooooo...o Draco tah taooo fofo...tah tão romântico!E o Peter e Lina tb! Agora...akele babaca do Potter esta cogitando acabar com o conto de Fadas da Ginny...sera q a nossa autora permitirá? Veja no próximo capitulo dessa fic...haUAHuahuAHUahu...beijaoooo

Nota da Autora: (Soam trombetas) Das profundezas mais obscuras... sim, eu retornei. Oq vcs axaram do cap? Até ke fiko bom, já que tb foi feito na escola... eh, a Lis eh a Lina. Gde misterio! (mas digam q vcs nem desconfiavam pra eu me achar a gde autora misteriosa uhauhauha peor x.x)

Mural de anuncio... alguém ake escreve DMHP? Alguém quer escreve DMHP com uma idéia MINHA? Serio... a idéia é boa (eu axo)! Mais cm eu num vo consegui escreve... preciso d alguém que o faça... se se interessa manda email!

E respondendo reviews pras leitoras ke se importam comigo! Num desistam de mim...

Miaka: nha, espero num ter demorado demais (pq eu sei q demoreiii). Ke bomm ke você gosto do cap! bom mesmuu... sua fic, muy boa. E palmas pra anninha que se num fosse por ela, nada de casal dança! Uahuauha...

Rema: Nhé... você acerto... espero que goste do cap, bjs n.n

Shelly Malfoy: q bom que gosto da fic! Uebaa! E... atualizei na medida de onde deu! eu andei muito enrolada por esses tempos... ebaa... você fez eu me senti A ficwriter! Valeus! Bjs..

Princesa Chi: Não me mataaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please num me mataa... eu att o mais rápido que pude! Muita prova, muita aula, muito jogo, pouco tempo pra escreve! Sorry! E finalmente o Draco e a Gi se acertaram, já tinha passado da hr ne?

Bia: Oia kem veio me honrar com essa ilustre presença! Uahuaahuha eu nem te enxi pra você dxa review né? Nem... hahahahaha... mais diz se você ker ke o Nick se ferre no fim ou não! Já posso ate adivinha a resposta... eba! So você entendeu os códigos nhaahahahahha.

Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: ai esta a att... bjs..

Pry: me recuso a responde sua review x.x muahahhahaha. Vai joga neo!

PS: A música do cap. passado é I Hate Everything About You, do Three Days Grace.


	11. Amor

Cap. 11 – Amor

- Draco?

- Eu?

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a declaração de amor de Draco a Gina, e na última semana não houve um só dia que os dois ficaram sem se beijar, sem se encontrar, ou mesmo sem se falar, mesmo que isso implicasse em sair da torre de madrugada e passar apuros fugindo de Filch para finalmente chegarem numa sala sem ninguém. E era exatamente isso que eles tinham feito naquela noite.

Gina estava sentada no colo de Draco, que por sua vez estava sentado no chão frio de uma das masmorras. A madrugada estava fria, o que servia muito bem de desculpa para abraços mais apertados, mais calorosos, e beijos ardentemente apaixonados.

- Você não tá com frio?

- Eu? Não. Por que, você tá?

- Não, mas é porque... você tá tão... desagasalhado...

Draco estava apenas vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, realmente estava com frio, mas não diria isso apenas pra fazer Gina se preocupar... Ou não...

- Tem certeza?

- Se eu disser que eu to com frio você me esquenta?

- Engraçado você, hein?

- Eu sei.

- Convencido.

- E você adora, não é?

Gina limitou-se a sorrir, ficando em silêncio por um instante, enquanto sentia as mãos do loiro se enrolarem nas pontas dos seus cabelos.

- Por que você gosta tanto do meu cabelo?

- Sei lá... por que você não gosta?

- Quando você descobriu que gostava de mim?

- Hum... acho que quando você começou a namorar aquele italiano besta.

- Ele não é besta...

- E você vai ficar defendendo ele agora?

- Tá bom... calma... quando você quase morreu no jogo?

- É, foi, e isso me faz lembrar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- A dívida.

- Que droga de dívida o quê... você não me deve nada!

- A minha vida é nada? Eu te devo um grande favor...

- Aiaiai Draco...

- Tá, mudando de assunto, e você?

- Eu?

- Quando percebeu que gostava de mim?

- Quando... quando... deixa eu ver... quando você ficou se esfregando na Anderson, no baile.

- Quando sua amiga Angelina supôs que eu tava bêbado?

- Sua memória é boa...

- Sabia que aquele dia do baile me rendeu uma boa briga com o Mike e o Peter?

- Por?

- Porque eu não queria admitir que gostava de você... e eles acharam isso completamente estúpido da minha parte...

- Draco?

- Eu já disse o quanto você é perguntadeira?

- Já, mas é porque eu gosto do seu nome então tenho que repetir toda hora pra não esquecer.

- Fala...

- Aquele dia... do vestiário... você... você ia me beijar ou não?

- Eu? Eu acho que ia... se você não tivesse sido chata o suficiente pra me mandar sair de cima de você.

- Chata? Obrigada pela parte que me toca!

- Hahahah... você sabe que eu to brincando né?

- Hum...

- Você sabe né... que eu... hum... te amo...

- Hahauahuahua...

- Qual é a graça? – Perguntou ele, erguendo a sobrancelha como sempre.

- Já tinha imaginado isso?

- Isso?

- Você, falando que me ama. Eu, falando que te amo. Sei lá... é tão diferente do que costumava ser há meses atrás...

- Pois é, é a vida ué...

E encerrou-se o diálogo, os dois manteram silêncio por uns minutos.

- Que foi, Gina?

- Hum... Eu acho que o meu irmão desconfia de alguma coisa...

- Por?

- Bom, não sei, ele fica me controlando, perguntando, seguindo, se infiltrando em cada brecha da minha vida, sabe... Eu disse que não tem nada pra ele descobrir na minha vida, mas... se ele insiste...

- É porque ele sabe que não dá pra acreditar no que você fala. Droga...

- Sabe, Draco, eu não quero arrumar problemas pra você com a sua família. Se você acha melhor que a gente não...

- Shh... Não quero que você diga isso, tá bom? Você acha que eu ligo? Além do quê, minha mãe ficou feliz quando soube, ela simpatiza com você.

- Simpatiza?

- É, de todas as garotas que duraram mais de uma semana, você foi a única que conseguiu um elogio. – Disse Draco meio incerto.

- Foram muitas antes de mim?

- Nenhuma nem se compara a você.

- Eu perguntei outra coisa, espertinho.

Ele olhou para Gina com uma cara meio espantada, com um ar de derrota estranho.

- É, aprender essas coisas comigo não faz bem!

- E você enrola...

- Ok, ok, você venceu! Foram, e daí? O amor muda as pessoas.

- Aham, sei...

- É verdade! – falou Draco emburrado.

- Eu sei, to falando que é ué...

- Sei...

- Eu adoro quando você fica emburrado!

- Eu não to emburrado, sua chata.

- Hum... vai começar a brigar agora, é?

- Você que começou.

- Tá bom, tá bom, ta bom, parei. Você não acha que era melhor a gente voltar pro dormitório?

- Mas... passou tão pouco tempo!

- Pouco tempo nada, hahah. E se o Filch resolveu dar um passeiozinho noturno pra lustrar as correntes das masmorras e nos pega? Sabe o que vai acontecer?

- Estraga festa.

- Irresponsável...

- Tá, tá, vai, eu não queria ficar aqui com você mesmo! – Disse Draco, dando de ombros, com um falso ar de desprezo no rosto. Gina tinha conhecido o lado engraçado do loiro, um lado bom e diferente, e que contraditoriamente não era conhecido por ninguém. (claro, senão ele não seria o vilão, né mané!)

- Hum... mas eu quero ficar com você, alguém aqui disse o contrário? – Disse ela, beijando-o mais uma vez, e outra, e outra. Agora que estavam juntos (e, convenhamos, o que demorou uma eternidade), nada parecia capaz de separá-os.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

- Eu te amo mais mais mais mais do que você possa imaginar, Draco.

- É tão estranho você me chamar de Draco!

- Por quê?

- Bom... nós nos tratamos por Malfoy e Weasley há seis anos, e um belo dia nós nos damos pra nos beijar em todos os cantos do castelo e nos chamarmos pelos primeiros nomes... Não que seja ruim, mas é estranho pra se acostumar não?

- Não, Draco, eu gosto do seu nome. Mas se você quiser eu posso voltar a ser como antes – e se desvencilhando dele e fazendo uma cara ofendida – sua doninha albina!

- Sua pobretona. – Respondeu ele, fazendo cara de nojo. – Sabe, eu não gosto de ser lembrado sobre esse tal episódio da... uhn... doninha.

- Ohh, por quê? – Perguntou a ruiva, irônica.

- Sua cínica.

- Eu nunca nem sonhei que pudesse me divertir tanto com você...

- Por quê? Você nunca pensou que eu pudesse ser engraçado?

- Como? Você só sabia fazer piadas ofensivas sobre a minha família!

- Já imaginou se um dia eu vou até a sua casa?

- Como assim 'já imaginou'? Você acha que vai passar a eternidade sem sequer ser apresentado à minha família?

O semblante de Draco ficou sério por um instante.

- Virgínia...

- Mwuahuahuah, seu idiota, eu to brincando.

- Hum... mas é sério, se os seus irmãos souberem que eu encostei um dedo sequer na irmãzinha querida deles, eu sou um homem morto...

- SE eles souberem, coisa que não vai acontecer.

- Espero...

- Wow, quem diria, Draco Malfoy com medo! E ainda por cima medo dos MEUS irmãos!

- É, querida, acontece que se eu tivesse uma irmã tão linda e maravilhosa quanto você, eu também teria vontade de matar o primeiro que chegasse perto dela.

- Será que até namorando nós vamos continuar a brigar feito cão e gato?

- Qual seria a graça da minha vida sem você pra me insultar e me provocar?

- Eu acho que não sei mais viver sem você.

- Nem eu, Weasley.

Depois eles passaram mais um tempo namorando, aproveitando o tempo juntos, até que Draco finalmente aceitou (a contragosto) a idéia de que estava muito tarde e que eles deveriam voltar pro dormitório. Despediram-se com um beijo extremamente apaixonado, o que varreu todas as preocupações da cabeça de Gina pra longe e fez com que ela voltasse à sua torre com um sorriso muito bobo e apaixonado no rosto.

Olhou a Sala Comunal com muito cuidado antes de entrar, até que se assegurou que não havia ninguém e subiu para o dormitório, feliz da vida, se jogou na cama e dormiu feito um anjo.

No dia seguinte...

- Virgínia Weasley!

- Que é?

- Você sabe que horas são, mocinha?

- Erm... seis?

- Nove e meia, e você tá aí na cama!

- É domingo, Lina, deixa-me aproveitar meu dia!

- Nada disso, eu e a Anna estamos aqui doidas de curiosidade pra ouvir mais um episódio das suas aventuras como fugitiva de dormitório e você fica aí dormindo? Nada disso! Pode ir levantando!

- Ai nãããão, pára de puxar minhas cobertas! Tá bom, se o que vocês querem é ouvir uma história, vocês vão ouvir. Sentem! – E Gina contou toda a noite que passara com Draco, tudo o que conversaram e tudo o que fizeram, tudo, tudo, terminando num suspiro.

- Pronto, suas curiosas. Satisfizeram-se?

- Ah Gina, certeza que você omitiu as melhores partes. – Comentou Lina, com um tom de desapontamento.

- Não omiti não! E o que você acha que nós fizemos? Fugimos de Hogwarts, passamos a madrugada num hotel barato e voltamos num hipogrifo?

- É, por aí.

- Ai, Lina!

- É sério! Você e ele, juntos, não seriam quietinhos, mansos e silenciosos a ponto de ficar só nisso. Ainda mais ele.

- Ainda mais ele _por quê_? – Desafiou Gina.

- Ah... por nada, Gi. Vamos descer pra comer?

- Vamos.

Os dias transcorreram bem para o mais novo casal de Hogwarts, cheios de amor, alegria e encontros às escondidas que sempre faziam Gina enlouquecer e perder o controle nos braços de Draco, até que um belo dia chegou o passeio à Hogsmeade.

Gina estava muito animada, mas quando viu com quem teria que passar toda a viagem, muito dessa animação se foi. Rony queria porque queria que a irmã fosse com ele, alegando que ela mal falava com eles, que estava estranha, que eles não pareciam mais amigos, e bla bla bla... Sem ter como contestar, ela foi obrigada a entrar na carruagem, e para o seu imenso desprazer, sentar-se ao lado de Harry.

- Hum... – Começou o moreno, aproximando-se de Gina que estava quase com a cara colada na janela, tamanho o esforço para não olhar para dentro da carruagem – Quando a gente chegar lá, você tem alguma idéia de onde ir?

- Pfff… hum... eu acho que vou ficar andando com a Anna e a Lina, você sabe, elas gostam de comprar roupas, então provavelmente nós vamos ficar em alguma loja até acabar o passeio.

- A Lina gosta de _comprar_ _roupas_? Eu sempre achei que ela gostasse de quadribol!

- Por Merlin, Harry, como você é insensível! Só porque uma garota pratica quadribol, ou qualquer outro esporte que não seja considerado delicado e nem feminino, isso não quer dizer que ela não goste de se arrumar, se cuidar, de comprar roupas! Você acha que eu sou assim também? Sabia que eu nunca esperava esse tipo de pensamento da sua parte?

Harry percebeu que a implicância fora gratuita, e que em circunstâncias normais ela apenas diria 'os dois'. Mau sinal.

- Tá, Gina, desculpa...

- Tá Harry, eu não to bem hoje, não to muito a fim de conversar.

- Você quer que eu fique em silêncio?

- Seria bom.

E assim se arrastou a tediosa viagem para o povoado, onde Gina pôde finalmente se livrar da incômoda presença dos colegas e finalmente encontrar as duas garotas com quem podia conversar livremente.

- Ai Gina, onde você tava?

- Ai meninas, se eu contar vocês não vão acreditar, como a minha falta de sorte é grande! Eu passei a viagem inteira sentada do lado do Harry.

- Ainn, Gi, que azar viu!

- Ah, Lina, eu que o diga! Mas e vocês?

- Hum... a nossa viagem foi ó-ti-ma. Pelo menos a minha foi. Anninha prima querida, você bem que podia arrumar um namorado também né? Já viu aqueles gatinhos do sétimo ano da Corvinal?

- Olha só que ironia, a miss anti-romantismo me mandando arrumar um namorado!

- Estou falando sério, sua chata! Aí podemos sair em três casais! Eu e Pet, Gina e Malfoy, e você e... você e seu futuro namorado!

- Tá Lina, pode ir sonhando. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, eu não sei vocês, mas eu queria dar uma olhadinha nas lojas! Fiquei sabendo que vieram uns vestidos novos e eu quero ver... e vocês vão ver a formatura do sétimo ano! Têm que estar perfeitas!

- Nossa... – disse Gina. – É verdade! A formatura do meu irmão, eu tinha até esquecido!

- É, Gina, mas a gente sabe que a formatura não é _só_ do seu irmão também...

- É, é da Mione, do Harry...

- Do Draco...

- Tá, tá, vamos logo ver vestidos! Eu sabia que a gente ia acabar nisso mesmo!

O vento frio e cortante de janeiro congelava as faces dos inúmeros grupinhos de alunos que passeavam pelas ruelas do povoado de Hogsmeade, despenteando os cabelos da maioria. Especialmente falando num garoto alto e já irritado, passando os dedos pelos cabelos excepcionalmente desarrumados pela milésima vez.

- Pára de fazer isso que você só vai conseguir se despentear ainda mais.

- A gente podia sair do vento, então.

- Por que você não corta o cabelo, Peter?

- Porque a Lis gosta dele desse jeito.

- A Lis, a Lis... ô paixão... – caçoou Draco. – Você que tem sorte, ela não tem um irmão magricela metido a protetor pra ficar te ameaçando. Isso enche, sabia?

- Ai, que dó, mas vem cá... você achou que fosse fácil namorar ela, sendo você você e ela ela? – Perguntou Mike, irônico.

- Como assim?

- Você sendo um Malfoy Comensal da Morte e ela uma Weasley traidora do sangue.

- Pára de falar assim. – Cuspiu Draco, com uma nota anormalmente alta de ódio na voz.

- Há um ano vocês se tratavam desse jeito, você sabe que isso é só um exemplo!

- Tá, tá... mas agora a gente não tá em Hogwarts e eu bem que gostaria de saber onde ela está.

- Hm... – Começou Peter, com um tom de voz sonhador. – Eu acho que a gente devia ir comprar roupas. Naquela loja ali.

- Peter, você tá louco? Aquilo ali é loja de roupa de mulher!

- Eu sei. E é por isso mesmo. – Disse caminhando em direção à loja, sendo imitado por Mike e Draco, que pareciam ter entendido.

Ao entrarem os três na loja, foram recebidos por uma bruxa baixa e jovem, que não parecia ter mais de 20 anos, e parecia bastante curiosa pela razão da presença de três rapazes... erm... bem-apessoados e aparentemente solteiros em uma loja feminina.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou a bruxa. – Em que posso ser útil?

- Uh... – Começou Draco, aparentemente pensando numa história boa pra engambelar a vendedora. – Eu... eu vim procurar um vestido social pra... pra dar de presente à minha namorada... a senhorita tem algo pra me vender?

- Ahn... – A vendedora pareceu se decepcionar levemente ao som da palavra 'namorada'. – Nós temos uma grande variedade de vestidos de festa, o senhor tem alguma preferência por cor, modelo, tamanho, ou alguma outra característica?

- Não, não... bem... – Draco parou pra pensar se deveria realmente falar o que estava pensando, mas a vendedora tinha um sotaque diferente, parecia ser de outro país, e portanto não devia nem saber que estava falando com alguém da família Malfoy. – Sabe, a minha namorada – E se deliciou ao ver a cara de insatisfação que a vendedora fez – se parece bastante fisicamente com... com aquela garota ruiva, que está ali do outro lado. A senhorita não poderia me dar nenhuma sugestão do que ficaria bem nela? Eu não entendo muito sobre roupas.

- Hum... o senhor pode me acompanhar, eu irei mostrar-lhe alguns dos nossos modelos recém chegados.

- Ok. – Concordou ele, aproveitando o momento que a bruxa se virou para fazer aos amigos uma cara de 'o que eu faço agora?' e eles lhe responderem com cara de 'deixa com a gente'.

- Lis! – Exclamou Peter no meio da lojinha vazia, chamando a atenção de duas velhas senhoras que compravam suas vestes de gala e do grupinho de três garotas.

- Pet? Ai Merlin, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Ué... vim atrás de você... e pra dar uma ajuda pro inútil do Draco. – Disse, rindo de satisfação ao ver a cara da Gina quando disse 'Draco'.

- Cadê ele?

- Ali, enrolando a vendedora pra ver se consegue vir aqui com você.

- E por que ele não veio logo?

- Ei, calma lá garota, você acha que é fácil você e ele se encontrarem num lugar cheio de bruxos que sabem de toda a história da rivalidade entre as suas famílias?

- Mas aqui só tem aquelas velhas, elas parecem mais umas relíquias humanas, duvido que consigam ver!

- Hahahahah... você é tão afobada quanto ele, viu.

- Afobada uma vírgula, é porque não é você que tá lá com aquela vendedora tarada que tá comendo ele com os olhos. Ou não é a Lina.

- Huahauhauhau, calma Gina! Oh Pet, vai lá e tira o Draco de perto daquela imoral daquela vendedora senão a Gi vai ter um treco. Lá fora não é melhor pra gente se 'esconder'?

- Talvez seja. Vão saindo vocês, que eu vou mentir pra moça ali e já vamos.

- Tá.

- Oh Draco, escuta... – Disse Peter se aproximando do amigo, que estava enrolado em mil vestidos ricos e caros da loja, com uma expressão atordoada. – Você não acha melhor dar uma jóia logo pra sua namorada, como um anel ou coisa parecida? Não é tão mais simples?

Foi preciso que eles se segurassem pra não rir da cara de ódio da vendedora.

- Erm... acho que você tem razão, Peter. Obrigada... senhorita.

E saíram.

- Cadê a Gina?

- Tá la fora, junto... cadê o Mike?

- Ah, deve estar lá também!

Então os dois saíram apressadamente da loja e foram caminhando por umas ruelas mais escondidas e mais vazias (o que não era muito difícil, pois o vento estava cada vez mais frio e os grupinhos de alunos deviam estar todos no Três Vassouras), até encontrar as três garotas e Mike. Mike e Anna, por sinal, bastante absortos numa conversa.

Draco riu.

- O que é isso? Mais um casal?

Mike devolveu com um sorriso irônico.

- A gente já se acostumou com nossa função ingrata de vela.

- Seria legal se vocês namorassem. – Comentou Lina, fazendo Anna ficar vermelha.

- Não, não seria legal não.

- Eu acho!

- Tá, tá Lina, você é meio louca, então se você acha tá bom.

- Eba! Você também não acha, Pet, que eles fazem um casal bonitinho?

- Eu acho que você é meio louca às vezes, Lis.

- Bom, que seja? Vamos, Pet?

- Lis... você me surpreende às vezes... vamos então...

E foram, deixando pra trás uma dupla de amigos furiosa.

Gina e Draco se perderam pelos arredores do povoado bruxo. Apesar da maioria das lojas e ruas não estar muito cheia de gente, eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de ser vistos, e convenhamos que eles se destacavam na multidão.

- Draco?

- Eu.

- Eu já falei que gosto do seu nome?

- Já.

- Draco?

- Sim.

- E se alguém disser pro mundo inteiro que eu to com você?

- Como assim?

- Se a sua família souber, eles expulsam você da mansão, não é?

- É.

- E se a minha família souber, eu também sou expulsa de casa.

- Aí a gente se casa, compra um apartamento e mora juntos.

- Tá falando sério?

- Por que não?

- Porque isso não é a sua cara, ora bolas.

- Eu tento ser romântico pra te agradar... mas pelo jeito não dá certo!

- Eu não ligo que você seja frio, rude e sem sentimentos, o importante é que eu sei que você gosta de mim.

- Eu tenho sentimentos! – rebateu Draco.

- Deve ter, mas você sempre esconde.

- Eu acho que a gente não se dá muito bem conversando... você não acha? – Disse ele antes de puxar Gina e beijá-la protegido pela sombra do velho prédio, sem se preocupar se deveriam dar satisfações do que estavam fazendo.

- Sabe, se isso foi um artifício pra me fazer ficar quieta sem discutir com você, funcionou.

- Eu sei. Sempre funciona!

- Como assim, sempre? Quer dizer que toda vez que você me beija é pra me fazer calar a boca?

- Por Merlin Gina, de novo não! – replicou ele, beijando-a novamente.

Anna suspirou desconfortavelmente, sentada num banquinho podre, se encolhendo ainda mais devido ao vento frio. Como se ainda não bastasse estar sentada num banco podre, passando frio enquanto as suas duas melhores amigas estão com os respectivos namorados e você está sozinha, ela ainda tinha que estar na presença incômoda de um cara sonserino com fama de malvado e irritantemente atraente.

- Er... será que a gente vai demorar muito aqui? – Perguntou ele tentando puxar assunto.

- Eu não sei.

- Você não se cansa?

- Do quê?

- Desse silêncio chato!

- Você não acha que a gente pode manter uma conversa, não é?

- Prefere morrer de tédio olhando pra minha cara?

- Não. Mas acho que isso não indica que eu tenha que aprender a conversar com você.

- Então o problema é _comigo_? – Indagou Mike ofendido.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse!

Depois dessa o silêncio pairou entre eles por mais uns pesados instantes.

- Se você tivesse uma namorada a gente não precisaria ficar aqui.

- Por que se _eu_ tivesse? Por que _você_ não arranja um namorado ou coisa semelhante? Eu não sou dessas coisas.

- Interessante...

- Por que nós temos que ficar aqui juntos?

- Ninguém disse que a gente tem que ficar junto não...

- Já sei, não deve pegar bem pra sua imagem ficar por aí sozinha com um cara que mata por atacado.

- Ahh... será que a gente vai começar a discutir e brigar feio?

- Vamos tentar manter um nível sociável de conversa?

- É uma boa idéia.

Silêncio...

Silêncio...

Silêncio...

- Erm... o que você pretende fazer depois de Hogwarts? – Perguntou ela, insegura, sendo encarada depois como se fosse um monstro de três cabeças. – Que foi? Foi você que pediu pra eu ser sociável!

- Eu quero ser curandeiro. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Eu não entendo nada de Herbologia. É um saco.

- Eu não acho! Eu acho fácil!

- Fácil? Como você pode achar fácil uma matéria chata com uma professora chata, cheia de plantas assassinas com mil e um nomes e propriedades impossíveis de decorar?

- Ahh... é facinho! Não é como Poções, pelo menos!

- Nem vem, Poções é legal!

- É nada! É cheio de detalhes como cortar aqueles raminhos chatinhos em pedaços de meio milímetro e depois mexer três vezes em sentido horário e uma e meia em sentido anti-horário, sem contar que o Snape nunca sequer teve o trabalho de corrigir uma poção minha!

- Ah... mas isso é um detalhe! Tanto faz se ele corrigir ou não! Você tem que aprender a gostar, depois sai tudo certo!

- Ah sai. Eu gostava de Poções até o segundo ano, apesar do Snape.

- Mas Poções do segundo ano é praticamente teoria! É um saco mesmo! Agora Herbologia é um saco sempre.

- Ah não, nem vem! É legal!

- Não é não!

- É sim!

- Não é!

- Humpf!

- Humpf!

Bela conversa sociável.

Os dois passaram tempo em silêncio, sem se encarar, procurando analisar coisas interessantes nas quais nunca haviam reparado, como quantas pedrinhas se tem no chão e qual a velocidade em metros por segundo de uma abelha.

- Erm... – Anna falou primeiro.

- Erm o quê?

- É... voltando ao assunto da Herbologia... se você quiser, eu te ajudo.

- Mas você é um ano mais nova que eu!

- Você diz isso como se só tivesse problemas na matéria do sétimo ano!

- Erm... está bem.

- Então... tá.

Após essa minúscula conversa sem troca de farpas entre os dois, Anna e Mike retornaram para suas posições iniciais, sem se tocarem, sem se falarem, ou nem mesmo cruzar um olhar.

Nisso, Lina e Peter resolveram dar uma passadinha no tal banco.

- Ai minha Circe, Anna, por que você tá tão longe do Michael?

- Lina! – Exclamou Anna inconformada com a falta de tato da amiga pra falar esse tipo de coisa. – Qual o problema de ele estar no banco e eu no chão? Esse banco tá podre!

- Qual o problema de vocês dois dividirem o mesmo banco?

- Nenhum – Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, falsamente.

- Então! Anna, Anninha, vem cá. – Lina puxou pelo Anna braço até que esta ficasse de pé, e depois fê-la sentar no banco miseravelmente pequeno, onde não tinha nem um palmo de distância de Mike.

Peter riu. Tão alto que chamaria a atenção da ruazinha inteira, SE houvesse mais alguém na ruazinha.

- Não tem graça, Peter.

- Tem sim, _William_. – O outro ainda fez questão de chamá-lo pelo segundo nome, coisa que o deixava ainda mais irritado.

- O nome é Michael, se você não se importa.

- Lina, meu amor – Emendou Peter, mudando rapidamente de assunto. – Eu estou começando a concordar com você. Eles fazem realmente um belo casal. Agora vamos, eles merecem ficar um pouco a sós.

E saíram os dois, debaixo de uma chuva de pragas mentais de Mike e Anna.

- Que foi? – Resmungou ela, vendo que ele se mexia desconfortavelmente.

- Vai mais pra lá?

- Vai você!

- Vai você!

- Eu não!

- Vai sim! Eu to apertado aqui!

- Ninguém mandou você ser tão gordo!

- Eu não sou gordo. Você que é!

- Eu não! – Gritou Anna, empurrando Mike quase sem força, ao que levou em troca um empurrão forte que a fez cair na calçada, esfolando-se de leve.

Silêncio...

Silêncio...

Mais alguns minutos no mais mortal silêncio... Anna remoendo a raiva e Mike remoendo o remorso.

- Ryan?

Silêncio?

Sim. Ela permaneceu calada.

- Me desculpa... eu não fui com a intenção... Ai!

Mal deu tempo de ele terminar a frase e recebeu um belo tapa no braço.

- Isso dói, sabia?

- Aham. Foi intencional.

- Tem certeza que quando você for me dar aulas você não vai me jogar na boca de uma planta carnívora, ou fazer eu provar a seiva de uma erva venenosa?

- Absoluta. Eu não seria tão burra quanto você.

- Você me dá nos nervos, garota!

- Mas você precisa de mim pra passar de ano E pra ser curandeiro.

- Você vai abusar disso enquanto puder, não vai?

- Vou.

O casal 20 mais uma vez saiu andando pelas ruas mais desertas de Hogsmeade, onde podia ter um pouco de paz e sossego longe dos olhares inquisidores dos moradores do povoado, que se os vissem juntos provavelmente agiriam como se um dementador tivesse acabado de aparecer na sua frente e começasse a pular amarelinha. Em outras palavras, como se aquele dia fosse o fim do mundo.

O céu cinzento e a falta de sol traziam chateamento pra qualquer um, até mesmo para Gina e Draco, que agora andavam sem rumo definido. Até Draco ver a carinha anormalmente feliz e o brilho nos olhos de Gina, que normalmente não significavam coisa boa.

- Que foi dessa vez?

- Olha Draco!

- Onde?

- Fotos! Vamos tirar uma?

Ele encarou-a como se tivesse visto um alien ou coisa parecida.

– Virgínia, você está bem?

- Por quê?

- Como quer que a gente tire _fotos_ de nós dois _juntos_? Você perdeu a noção do perigo?

- Por quê?

- E se alguém ver? E se alguém pegar? E pra que você vai querer uma foto nossa, pra pendurar na sua cabeceira e deixar lá, até um dos seus irmãos com sede de sangue de Malfoy vir atrás de mim? Você não... – Mas parou repentinamente ao ver os olhos da namorada cheios de lágrimas.

- Que foi?

- Você, Draco. Você é tão insensível às vezes!

- Eu?

- É, você! – E nisso ela começou a chorar tão alto, mas tão alto, que o loiro se surpreendeu com a sorte de ninguém ter ido ver o que estava acontecendo. – Será que você não sabe o quanto é chato ter que ficar me escondendo dos outros, ter que ficar fugindo, mentindo pra minha família, isso não é legal, isso não é o que eu sempre quis! Eu sempre quis um namorado que não tivesse vergonha de mim, e você...

- Gina... Gina por favor... quer chorar mais baixo?

- Não vem falar pra eu chorar mais baixo que eu choro do jeito que eu quero! Você nunca diz que me ama, você não...

- Virgínia, CHEGA. – Disse Draco firme, segurando com força os pulsos dela que estavam levantados contra ele. – Chega dessa choradeira. De jogar na minha cara que eu não digo 'eu te amo'. Quando você aceitou namorar comigo você sabia que eu não sou sentimental, sabia que a gente não ia poder sair por aí se exibindo como um casal normal, porque aos olhos do povo, a gente não é normal juntos. Você sabia que eu não digo "eu te amo", que eu não sou modelo perfeito de homem, que nós somos bastante diferentes, que eu sou insensível, mas você quis ficar comigo. Se quiser continuar, pois bem. Se quiser voltar atrás, pois mal. Mas se você não me aceitar, eu não te aceito também. – Dito isso, respirou fundo. Parecia que tinha falado demais.

Gina silenciou-se, um silêncio anormal, beirando a morbidez. Não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos do rosto do namorado. Rígido, frio, impassível... Ele era assim, sempre fora. E aquelas palavras atingiram-na como um balde de água congelante no meio do Alasca.

- Draco... – Sussurrou ela, abraçando-o com força e falando tão baixo que a própria voz parecia poder machucá-la. – Draco me desculpa... eu não... eu... eu não quis dizer... eu... não podia... você... me perdoa... me perdoa? Eu te amo...

Ele retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade, a única emoção que se permitiu expressar naquele momento. Pois em seu interior, o coração batia veloz por ter sentido tão perto que poderia perder pra sempre – ele sabia – a mulher da sua vida. Que a escolha e a sua vida estiveram com ela, para que ela pudesse fazer o que quiser, e ela preferiu ficar com ele, com seus defeitos e sua insensibilidade. Sentia-se feliz. Completo. Puxou-a pra mais perto, ouvindo o choro silencioso da ruiva, numa tentativa de consolá-la sem palavras, de acabar com aquele sofrimento que também o machucava sem demonstrar que estava ficando mais humano.

- Vem.

- Pra onde?

- Tirar a maldita foto.

- Mas você não disse que...

- Vamos?

- Mas...

- Mas a foto fica comigo.

- Então... tá.

E foram.

- Erm... Draco, você... tem certeza?

- Tenho. Vai lá, Gina, dá um sorrisinho pro tio. (N/A: Se mata de rir quando vê essa frase – dedicada aos coleguinhas que não lêem a fic)

- Sorri você também, Draco.

- Eu não.

- Tá bom... – falou ela, posando pro flash que veio em seguida, e depois indo direto ver a foto que o velhinho fotógrafo tinha nas mãos.

- Pronto, Virgínia. Feliz?

- São três sicles. – Cobrou o velhinho, com um sorriso bondoso.

- Fica com o troco, então. – Falou Draco, colocando uma moeda de um galeão em cima da máquina do homem, e saindo rapidamente.

- Por que você deu tudo aquilo de dinheiro pra ele?

- Porque, sei lá, eu tava sem paciência pra ficar procurando moedas de um sicle então dei a primeira que eu peguei.

- Interessante...

- O quê?

- Nada, ué.

- Hum...

- Gostou da foto, então?

- Eu não sou fotogênico, nunca gostei dessas coisas de forçar sorriso.

- Não é, como que não é! Lógico que você é!

- Tá, tá, mas então pode ir dando um tchauzinho pra foto porque ela vai ficar comigo e você nunca mais vai vê-la.

- Promete que não vai rasgar ela, Draco?

"_Como ela adivinhou?"_

- Erm... hum... eu... prometo.

- Mas... ahh... por que você não faz uma cópia e me dá, hein? – Pediu Gina, com uma perfeita cara de criança querendo chocolate.

- Não não não mocinha, trato é trato. Além do que, você não ia ser nada discreta com essa foto.

- Ah, ia sim, vai Draco, me dá!

- Não começa.

- Draco!

- Gina!

- Ah...

- Nem vem, garota. E não me olha com essa cara não!

- Porque não?

- Porque... – Draco se descontrolava completamente ao ver Gina fazer cara de criança. – Porque... porque...

- Você gosta, não gosta? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, se aproximando.

- Pára, Gina!

- Eu diria que você está... perdendo o controle da situação.

- Eu não estou perdendo o controle!

- Está sim. – Gina se divertiu ao ver o namorado completamente sem ação.

- Está brincando com o perigo.

- Se eu não gostasse de perigo, eu não tava namorando você. – Falou, se aproximando ainda mais. – _Draquinho_.

- Odeio quando você me chama assim.

- Era a intenção. – Disse ela, instantes antes de silenciar Draco da melhor maneira possível.

_(Depois de novembro, depois de dezembro, depois do Natal.) _

Aquela era uma mais uma noite fria do começo de janeiro. A sala comunal grifinória estava lotada, a lareira acesa e as risadas dos colegas espantavam o frio daqueles que estavam solitários, como, pelo menos para as pessoas presentes, era o caso de Gina.

- Gente, o Ron tá muito meloso ultimamente, vocês não acham? – Perguntou ela em tom de brincadeira, deixando o irmão cor de rosa.

- Eu? Por que eu?

- É, você tá mesmo, _Ronald_. – Concordou Mione, que estava dividindo uma das poltronas com o namorado. – O que aprontou dessa vez, hein? Você anda carinhoso, sensível, parou de agir feito um trasgo com os menores...

- Ué, _Hermione_, eu sempre fui esse anjo de candura, você que nunca percebeu!

Todos os que estavam na sala gargalharam abertamente.

- É o amor Mi... o amor muda as pessoas...

Gina encolheu-se num dos sofás ao ouvir essa frase que Draco repetia com tanta freqüência, como uma justificativa. Sentiu saudade dele, sentiu raiva por não poder estar com ele, sentiu ódio por não poder estar com ele por essa estúpida briga entre casas, sentiu ódio das duas famílias que se odiavam tanto, e haviam ensinado os dois a se odiar, sentiu inveja da Lina e do Peter porque, desde que eles haviam parado de namorar tão escondido, estavam pouco se lixando pras regras da escola e saíam dos dormitórios mais tarde e com mais freqüência do que ela e Draco, sem se importar com quem estaria vendo-os, e teria se perdido em mil outros sentimentos se uma mão nada desejada viesse tocar seu ombro e tirá-la de seu incômodo desânimo.

- Posso sentar, Gina?

A vontade da ruiva foi de dizer a Harry um sonoro 'não', mas como Rony e Mione estavam presentes, e ela tinha que representar o papel de 'irmãzinha educadinha', optou por silenciar-se.

- Você tá tão quieta... o que foi?

- Não foi nada não, Harry.

- Tem certeza?

"_Na verdade, o que eu tenho é raiva da sua presença."_

- Tenho sim.

- Bom... que bom, porque eu ia ficar triste se você estivesse. – Disse ele se aproximando, passando um braço pelo ombro dela.

- Hm... er... oh Harry, não leve a mal, mas dá pra você tirar o braço de cima de mim?

Harry fechou a cara.

- Por quê?

- Porque... porque... droga, Harry! Dá pra parar de se fingir de cínico e de vir com essa conversa fiada pra cima de mim? Eu sei que você gosta de mim e eu não gosto de você, você sabe!

- Eu sei. Mas você entende, eu quero ficar com você, eu quero...

- Eu pensei que pelo menos a minha amizade ia ser importante pra você já que você diz gostar tanto de mim. Mas não parece. Parece que você tá fazendo de tudo pra terminar de estragar nossa amizade.

- Não é assim, Gina. Me escuta...

- Eu vou falar com a Anna, tchau Harry. – Disse a ruiva em tom seco, assustando o moreno.

As duas subiram uns quatro degraus da escada que levava aos dormitórios, onde se sentaram pra conversar.

- Ué, Gi, por que o Potter tava conversando com você daquele jeito?

- Porque ele é um idiota! – Respondeu, brava. – Cadê a Lina?

- Saiu, pra ficar com o amor dela, e eu acho que você podia muito bem fazer a mesma coisa.

- Anna, você tá doida?

- Você que tá, de continuar aí com o Potter te agarrando sem você querer.

- Mas eu vou fazer o quê? Dar um tapa nele?

- Bata, arranje um namorado, use uma poção do amor, mas por Merlin, Gi, você não pode ficar agüentando essas investidas dele. Você tem namorado!

- Quer fazer favor de falar baixo? Ele não sabe!

- Mas você sabe. Se o Draco souber...

- O Draco não vai saber, porque nem eu e nem você vamos contar pra ele.

- Mas você _devia_.

- Anna Juliette Ryan, eu juro, se você se atrever a contar uma sílaba disso tudo pro Draco, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara, eu deixo de ser sua amiga!

- Tá, tá, se você não quer eu não vou falar. Mas eu te falo isso justamente porque eu sou sua amiga, Virgínia! Esse tal Potter não parece ser o santo de quem o mundo fala. Na minha opinião, ele é pior que o Draco que você xingava tanto.

- Também acho... também acho, Anna... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sofri tanto pra finalmente achar alguém que gosta de mim, e agora o Harry gosta de mim, o Rony e a Mione com certeza querem que eu fique com ele, o Rony e o Harry se souberem que eu to namorando _ele_ vão matá-lo, e me matar também... O que eu faço? O que eu faço, amiga? Me diz, me diz que eu não sei... eu já pensei tanto, mas eu não sei como agir... eu quero você... eu quero a Li... eu quero o Draco... os únicos que me entendem nessa escola... Ai que ódio... que ódio!

- Gina.. Gina... calma, amiga... respira... vamos lá pra cima comigo, antes que um deles resolva perguntar o que você tem... você vai ver, isso vai passar... não fica triste... que eu também fico!

- Ai Anna! Não sei o que eu faria sem você aqui agora...

- Você iria assaltar a cozinha, e se entupir de chocolate. Pensa que eu não sei?

- É... seria isso mesmo... mas já que você está aqui comigo, você pode assaltar a cozinha comigo também!

- Ahh não, não conte comigo porque eu não vou ser sua cúmplice nesse seu suicídio corporal.

- Ué... mas você nunca se importou com isso... Ah, já sei! Tá querendo ficar toda linda e maravilhosa pro Michael, né?

- Ai Gina, eu não sei de onde você tira essas coisas as vezes! Humpf... eu ODEIO aquele moleque... ele é tão grosso... tão infantil... tão imbecil... tão...

- Lindo, maravilhoso, fantástico, perfeito...

- Ai, pára! E sabe qual o pior? Eu vou ter que dar _aulas_ praquele burro.

- Aulas? Mas por quê?

- Porque... me deu dó saber que um cara do sétimo ano não sabe diferenciar um ramo de erva do sono de um ramo de erva petrificante!

- Ui, ficou com dozinha dele, foi? Ai que coisa fofa, Anninha! Tá apaixonada!

- Virgínia! Quer que eu pule no seu pescoço de uma vez?

- A Anna tá namorando, a Anna tá namorando...

- Você tá muito felizinha pra quem agora pouco tava toda depressiva.

- É que rir da desgraça alheia me faz bem! Anna e Mike se amam, Anna e Mike se amam...

- Não tem graça. – Emburrou Anna.

- Tem sim... ah Anninha... ri... ri!

- Não rio... ahh... Gina... pára! Pára de me fazer cócegas! Eu to ficando sem ar! HahAHuahuHAUhauHAUahuhAUHuhauhaUH...

- Isso! Tá bem melhor! Pelo jeito você e ele conversaram muito na minha ausência, hein? Vamos dormir! No dormitório você vai me contar tudo!

- Ei ei ei, vocês duas aí, estão tendo uma crise, é? – Perguntou Ron, de surpresa.

- Não, maninho amado. Nós já vamos dormir, a conversa aqui não tá rendendo como deveria.

E subiram.

Gina, seguida pelos olhares desejosos de Harry (sim, olhares no melhor estilo 'comendo com os olhos'). Logo após, ele inventou uma desculpa capenga para os que restaram na sala e subiu ao dormitório, morto de ódio e frustração. Estava fracassando, Gina sequer olhava pra ele e costumava sumir o tempo todo nos intervalos, não conversava mais com os grifinórios, exceto talvez Colin (que também sumia freqüentemente da torre devido ao namoro) e as duas colegas de quarto, Lina e Anna. Elas sim não desgrudavam da ruiva, pareciam saber de tudo o que ela fazia nos seus períodos de sumiço e davam gritos e risadas histéricas a cada história que lhes era contada, fazendo Harry ter ímpetos de se transformar em uma das garotas usando a Poção Polissuco e assim saber qual era o grande segredo que a garota dos seus sonhos guardava... Estranho... Gina parecia mal ter ouvido a provocação do idiota do Malfoy hoje no corredor... reagira de modo estranho, ela ignorara... ela sorrira pras amigas, sorrira... apaixonadamente.

Então Harry levantou uma grande hipótese em seus pensamentos: _'E se Gina estiver... apaixonada... estiver gostando... estiver... com o asqueroso do Malfoy? Não... não pode ser... estou ficando louco, ela o odeia, ELE A ODEIA! Isso não é certo, é quase contra a lei da natureza, seria impossível juntá-los! Eles se odeiam muito! Merlin... Merlin... A que ponto cheguei... a que ponto o ciúme me levou... estou imaginando demais... Eu preciso dormir, é isso.' _Conformado com o pensamento, Harry pôs a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, pronto pra ser embalado no mais leve sonho cheio de anjinhos.

De repente tudo apareceu claro outra vez. Já era dia. Harry andou levemente pelo corredor, sem nenhum tipo de preocupação. Ia sozinho para a primeira aula, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando vislumbrou um rastro de cabelos cor de fogo que eram inconfundivelmente de Gina, virando o corredor. Olhou o relógio e viu que tinha tempo até o começo da aula, então sentiu um desejo incontrolável de seguir a ruiva e foi o que fez. Seguiu ela pelos corredores, sempre tomando o cuidado de manter uma certa distância, mas... aonde ela estava indo afinal? Os corredores pareciam não ter fim... cada vez mais e mais desconhecidos pra ele. Será que Hogwarts realmente tinha aqueles corredores? Então ele viu. Mas preferia não ter visto.

Gina estava escondida pela sombra de um corredor, mas não havia como ele não reconhecer aqueles cabelos. De ambos. Uma era Gina, e o outro, obviamente, era o _comensal_ do Malfoy. Ela estava nos braços dele, como dois namorados. Mas _não podia..._ Ela devia estar sobre o efeito de uma poção controladora, ou sei lá... Aquele comensal filho de uma...

Mas poção nenhuma poderia causar o que aconteceu depois. Ela riu alto, e ele deu um meio sorriso que poderia se chamar de 'agradável', vindo de um Malfoy. E depois ela o beijou. Na boca. E aquilo foi demais pra Harry, que deu uns passos pra trás tentando pôr ordem nas idéias. _Ele havia perdido _(sem nem ter ganhado) _a garota que mais amava pro cara que mais odiava. _Irônico? Maisque isso. Deprimente.

Aí depois ele tentou sair correndo, mas foi uma tentativa malsucedida porque ele só conseguiu cair da cama e se estatelar no chão. E sóóóóó aí percebeu aliviado que tudo fora um pesadelo.

- Harry? Harry? Você tá bem? – Acudiu Ron.

- Eu? Humm... to... sei lá... éééé... que horas são?

N/A: Um milhão de desculpas pela demora. Autora má, Autora má!

Será que vocês ainda tão acompanhando?

Miaka: Cá está Harry para atrapalhar nosso casal lindo, como você queria :D

Musa-Sama: Ohh, concordo, morte ao Potter! ;)

LolitaMalfoy: Espero que não tenha morrido de ansiedade pra ler... sorry... /

Princesa Chi: Você ainda lê? Ohh... viu que não tive o mínimo tempo pra att... sorry... boa leitura pra tudo mundo... espero que gostem! Até a próxima.

N/A da Beta: Olaaaaaaa...nossa qnt tempo oO...mais aki estamos nós firmes e fortes..depois de um bom tempo...consesso q parte da demora foi minha pq fikei sem net pra betar a fic...peço desculpas a tds ae \o/...ai ai esse cap fiko perfeito neh?A Gina e o Draco uiuiuiuiui...e a Ana e o Mike hein...o q sera q rola entre eles...do odio eh q começa o amor...uiuiuiuiui...aii eu vo matar akele Potter idiota¬¬tah pensando q eh quem hein¬¬...ve se pode... mais eu nao posso fla nada mais...agora vcs esperem pelo proximo cap...e eu espero q ele nao demore...bem BEIJAO pra tds e espero q vcs tenham gostado...FUIIIII


End file.
